Along Came a Jewel
by Snarkleoff
Summary: Karma has never been very good at understanding her feelings. Thankfully her cousin Ruby, and Amy are there to push her in the right direction. (AU after Season 1 - Read this if you'd like to have a Karmy with limited drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my OUAT story but I was waiting until school was over, but then I just couldn't resist writing this after the finale. It probably won't be too long and will have Karmy endgame along with possible OC/Lauren.**

* * *

**Along Came a Jewel**

Two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes. That was the wedding day, though more importantly, the truth came out that night. It has been the same amount of time I have not interacted once with who I hope is still my best friend, Amy. The reasoning for this is both obvious and maddening. At what was supposed to be a nice day of Farrah getting married again, was instead a day filled with drama.

After finally realizing what has been obvious the whole time. That Amy has feelings for me, that she thinks she loves me. It was just one thing after another. Amy took neither my rejection, nor my admitting of sleeping with Liam well. She stormed out after both confessions. I tried my best to show that I loved her no matter what and that nothing had to change, but she didn't understand.

The night however was still young, as when I went to Liam to talk he rejected me. Apparently he learned everything from Shane. Though I still don't understand how Shane even knew.

The night ended with me sobbing in my Mother's arms, however she didn't understand why I was crying. I wish it was just a huge fight between me and Amy. That would have been so much easier. Instead I had to reject her. Have you ever systematically destroyed your best friend with the truth alone? I wouldn't recommend it. Hurting Amy caused me the worst feeling I have ever had, and was the worst thing I have ever had to do.

Now I walk through the halls without my best friend by my side. I only see her from afar, and all passing glances seem to be controlled and as quick as possible.

I wish I could love her as she wants me to, but I have only ever had these kinds of feelings for Liam. I can't feel for her how she does for me. How could I, if I have romantic feelings for Liam, an obvious male? It can't be possible to also love her, a female. Could it?

* * *

Two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes. The day of the wedding. W-day. The day that shall not be named. The clusterfuck. Or any other name you would like to call what has since been the worst day of my life.

I honestly didn't know a day could actually go from one bad experience to the next. The universe however just seems to love to prove me wrong.

Here I thought weddings were supposed to be happy. I knew that commercial bullshit was just that, bullshit. After that hot mess I will never see a funeral as the worst community gathering.

Selfish? Maybe. True? Definitely. Almost everyone else had a good time. My Mom got married, Shane got a boyfriend, Nana got shit faced. And what do I get? Rejected, humiliated, and deflowered.

After a rejection by Karma that proves optimism really is for the fool of heart. One in which all I got was low self-esteem, embarrassed, and a need for a tissue. I decided Nana was a wise woman and saw to it that I should try to take after her. By also getting fall down drunk.

This resulted in a surprisingly tame Lauren, who was actually somewhat comforting.

You would think that would be the weirdest moment, but apparently my rejection has another scene in that oh so horrible night to compete against for things I don't want to remember. Though this may be more along the line of things I regret.

Liam Booker; manwhore, asshole, one who lies to them self, and apparently my cherry popper. Yep, you heard it here, I lost my virginity to him. By the guy who I would rather jump over a barbed wire fence just to escape, than have an actual conversation with. Though out of fairness that may partly be jealousy, the rest is because he's a douche.

At the time it made so much sense, Karma is a bitch. She hurt me, she hurt Liam, lets hurt her together. What better way to do that than for me and Liam to have angry revenge sex? The thought process was most likely more slurred, but you get my point.

Waking up in the morning to not only a massive hangover but also to an equally hung over Liam in my bed, was definitely an interesting experience. Also terrifying because it took me a moment to remember exactly why he was in my bed in the first place and just as naked as I was. Once I did remember the terror only increased. After about five minutes of staring in horror, Liam finally woke up and after promising not to speak of this ever again, awkwardly dressed and snuck out.

Ever since then I haven't spoken or purposely looked at either him or Karma.

None of this would have happened if Karma loved me like I loved her. I wish I could hate her, or even resent her. But do you know what the saddest and most ironic thing is? It's that I can't, because I love her too much.

* * *

**The rest of the chapters should be longer, this was just a little to get it set up. Please tell me any problems and what you think. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter, and it introduces the OC who will share the lead role with Amy and Karma. Also thank you guest I knew there was something I was supposed to do. Also thank you to all that have read, favorited, followed, and to guest for the review. All of you get cookies.**

* * *

**Along Came a Jewel**

Austin, Texas, the first area in the long horn state with even a semblance of forward thinking. Okay, maybe I'm a little biased, but what can I say? I usually wouldn't have high hopes for living in Texas and being accepted. Thankfully though, my Aunt and Uncle live in Austin.

But as much as I love them, and my idiot cousin Karma, I'd really rather not live there.

My parents however don't care for my opinion in the matter. They hope a "change of scenery" will help with my past misbehavior. Their words, not mine.

Really they're just punishing me. They know I hate it here and they know I can't stand how much tofu the rest of my family likes to stick in their mouths. I get it, you're new age hippies, I just don't care. Thankfully Karma's not like that, or I may have just shot myself on the way over.

The drive from Phoenix was long, but if that's what it takes for me to keep my car while there than it's worth it. If my parents thought I would take a plane and leave my Dodge Challenger there after all the money I saved for it, then their just as crazy as my Aunt and Uncle.

After hours of driving and a pit stop overnight, I finally made it to my new Hell or Home if you'd prefer.

I Emma "Ruby" Ashcroft, have been made to live in this overly libertarian town because of past mistakes and do not plan on changing just because of a great amount of miles separating me from my real home.

Pulling up to the driveway of the Ashcroft residence in Austin, Texas was a surreal experience. After five years of living in Arizona and not being back here the memories are almost running rampant.

I park and get out of my car, and then I just stand there taking it all in. The tree I fell out of and broke my arm. The yard we would always play in. The trail we used to take to go and have fun in the woods. All of it played before my eyes.

After taking that moment of reminiscing I finally shook my head, sighed, and walked up to the door. Then I just stood there. Should I knock? I never used to knock, but it's been five years. They're still family, but I don't know. Do I?

Just as I was going to go over another mental argument in my head, the choice was taken away as the door swung open.

Standing there looking probably just as bewildered as I did stood my cousin, Karma.

After a couple of moments of silent staring, she finally snapped out of it and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Ruby!" Karma leaped forward and hugged me.

"Wow, it's almost as if you missed me." I drawled.

"Of course I missed you it's been five years, I only recognized you because of your hair."

If you were wondering, my hair is naturally a deep, dark, red. Hence the nickname Ruby.

I raised a brow and smirked, "Yeah, kinda hard to forget huh?"

"I didn't even know you were coming. How long are you staying?"

"Did your parents not tell you? My parents pretty much kicked me out. They agreed to let me stay here until I finish High School."

Karma's eyes widen in shock. "What! Why?"

"Oh you know this and that. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you going somewhere?"

I could tell Karma knew I was avoiding the question, but thankfully didn't press the issue.

"Yeah I'm on my way to school."

"Oh right, I gotta go and deal with that shit, my school already set over my transcripts, so I'll probably start today." I mused.

"That's great! I'll have someone to talk to again."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean, why don't you talk to people? If you couldn't make new friends I at least though Amy went to the same High School."

Karma got a heartbroken look on her face before suddenly masking it with a smile. "Oh yeah Amy, me and her we're still, psh. Yeah well you know. So, anyway I gotta go or I'll be late for the bus. Bye!"

With that she squeezed around me, waved, and ran off to what I would presume to be her bus stop.

"Because that wasn't weird or suspicious or anything." I muttered to myself.

I went back out to my car and grabbed my bags before going into the house and putting my stuff in Zen's old room. I know they told me I would be staying in here when we were talking on the phone, but it still feels weird using Zen's room. Even if none of his stuff is here anymore.

After a long-suffering sigh I finally decided to go out to my car and drive to Hester High School. My new personal Hell until I graduate. At least I'm in the same grade as Karma and Amy.

* * *

After driving over to the school and parking, I made my way over to administration.

Then after entering I went up to the receptionist.

After asking about what I need to do she replied with, "You need to go over to guidance, they should have your transcripts."

So after sighing and getting directions on where to go I made my way over there and talked to the receptionist there.

After asking about transfers she told me I was in the right place and started to help me.

"What's your name?"

"Emma Ashcroft."

"Ashcroft. Any relation to Karma?"

What the hell, why does the guidance receptionist know Karma by name and why does she care if we're related?

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh, I was so sad when I heard about the break up. I absolutely loved them together!" She said dramatically, and holy shit, is that a tear?

What the fuck? What is this psycho talking about? And why should I, or more importantly a high school faculty member give a shit about a student's love life.

"Um, okay? So about the transfer?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry it's just, they were so good together. Anyway, it says you had lots of issues with troublemaking and made it hard for administration there."

I gave her an incredulous glance. "It says that on my transcript?"

"Oh no dear, they also faxed over a note from the principal warning us about you."

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. What a dick.

"So because of past difficulties, you will get mandatory counseling from guidance."

I groaned and let out a sarcastic, "Greaaaaat."

She just ignored me as if I didn't say anything. "We tried to make your schedule as close to your old one as possible." She handed me the paper and I looked it over.

This sucks. Just as I was thinking that the bell rang.

"That would be third period. Before you go to any classes I'll get someone to give you a tour."

Just as she said that the door opened and Amy Raudenfeld came walking in.

I blinked in surprise and stared for a second before a giant grin grew on my face. At the same time Amy looked over and glanced at my hair before the same expression went on to her face.

"Ruby!" "Amy!" Our exclamations were at the same time and then we bound over to each other and hugged.

The receptionist however ruined it by starting to sniffle and trying to hold back her cries. Both of us looked over to her in complete wonder and confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just every time I see you I think about how wonderful you were together!" My face just became more incredulous, but as I looked over at Amy I saw her face clear of confusion and instead become filled with exasperation.

"Amy could yo-could you please give her a tour since you seem to know each other?" Her whole sentence was muffled as she was still trying to hold back sobs.

I just grabbed Amy and ran out of there. What the hell is going on in crazy town Texas?

* * *

After running a good distance away, I stopped and turned to Amy. "Is there something in the water, is this the twilight zone, did I miss the reports of a new disease? What the hell was that? And also Karma this morning was acting so weird. What's going on?"

Amy flinched slightly when I said Karma, but then just rolled her eyes. "Close Ruby, but there's something in the air not the water."

"Funny, now what's going on?"

She sighed and looked to the sky for a moment in thought and looked back towards me. "It's a long story."

"I got time, wasn't planning on going to class anyway."

She huffed out a laugh. "Of course you weren't, come on we'll go sit on a bench and talk."

The next thirty minutes of my life were filled with the dumbest and saddest story I have ever heard.

After Amy finished with the tale of her and Karma's fake relationship and the ensuing stupidity it caused, we sat there in silence. I was contemplating something while Amy just moved around in her seat, waiting for my reaction.

"So, you still love her."

Amy turned to me her eyes widening in surprise at my calm statement. "Yes."

"God knows why, she's a selfish moron. I knew she was oblivious but this is ridiculous."

Amy just sighed in response.

"I think Karma doesn't understand her feelings."

Amy looked at me in askance.

"I mentioned your name this morning to her and I don't think I've ever seen a face that sad. It was like someone just mentioned tearing her heart out, not her best friend who has been ignoring her. Even friendship has a limit to the amount of love you're supposed to feel for someone. At the point where it increases across that limit it can go two ways, they either become like a sibling, or become like a lover. And last I checked sisters don't make out with each other, even if it is just 'pretend'."

During my whole speech Amy was staring at me in rapt attention. Finally she glanced down, almost looking like she was going to cry.

"But, what if you're wrong? What if she really doesn't? I already poured my heart and she crushed it. I can't go through that again."

I thought for a moment. "My cousin is a dumbass. Sometimes she needs things spelled out for her. I have an idea. We make her realize she has feelings for you. You don't even have to be the one to confess anything this time."

Amy looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "How would we even do that?"

I just smirked at her. "Don't worry, plotting is kind of my thing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did and what I can improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Along Came a Jewel**

**AN: Thank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to broadwaybound2016, TeeTee, MK, f00f00, and ENDERTHUG22. More cookies for you. Sorry it took me so long to update, i was focusing on my other story and then my monitor broke. I just got a new one today, so I should be good from now on.**

* * *

_Amy_

When Ruby told me she had a plan to get Karma back, I was skeptical. I still am actually. Who knows what Ruby could actually do? She could make it worse, or at the least embarrass me more.

The thing I remember most from when we were kids, is that Ruby always had the craziest, most intricate plots. Though somehow they would always work out in the end. That's the only reason I'm even going along with this.

Ruby's diabolical plans make Lex Luther, The Joker, and Shane look like children in comparison.

**Step 1: Breaking the Silence**

Ruby's first step is probably the one I'm most apprehensive about. Though technically it's the only one I know of. Something about not wanting to ruin the surprise. I'm pretty sure she's just being an ass and wants to keep me in suspense.

The first step is to get on talking terms with Karma. Something I would definitely rather avoid.

Ruby said to try after school, that way everyone will be too interested with getting home and might not make a big deal about me and Karma talking again. When the crazy vultures learned me and Karma had broken up, and on bad terms at that, they were all devastated.

_Ring!_

Shit there's the bell, and that means I'll have to go start Ruby's overly complicated plan.

I walk out of class feeling as if I'm in a funeral march instead of going to talk to the love of my life.

* * *

Making it to the courtyard I see everyone scrambling to leave this institutionalized hell hole. Something I wish I could join in on.

After a half assed search I finally see who I'd been dreading; Karma.

Dammit why is she walking so slowly?

I take several deep breaths and give myself a mental pep talk before finally making my way over.

On my way there someone steps in front of me calling out, "Hey Amy!"

"Yeah hey Oliver." I say as I walk around him.

I feel like I keeping seeing him everywhere these days, it's getting kind of creepy.

Finally after what seems like a lifetime I make my way closer to my doom, I mean love.

Damn! What do I say? Ruby never told me what to say. She just said 'Talk to her and try to act like nothings changed.' Which doesn't make sense, because what does that achieve?

I keep walking, still trying to figure out what to say and I'm really starting to panic. I stop in front of her for a second and just stand there like a constipated moron.

Luckily her head is down and she doesn't notice, but unluckily because her head is down, she also runs right into me.

We both simultaneously grunt and I catch her before she can fall.

Karma looks up and her eyes instantly widen. We both stay frozen not saying anything just staring at each other.

Finally I break out of my stupor, instantly releasing her waist and stepping back.

"Are you um, are you alright?"

Karma still just stays staring for a moment.

"K-Karma are you alright?"

Finally after I say her name she comes back to reality.

"Amy! I'm you and what?"

"Well that cleared everything up."

"Um yes fine, I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I'm fine too."

Karma furrows her brows after my answer, obviously confused.

"I mean in general, I'm fine. Yeah. Haven't seen you for a while. How you been?"

"Um, I'm fine too. I guess."

"Good, that's good."

This is by far the most awkward conversation I've ever had.

Karma starts fidgeting nervously, and it takes everything in me not to go over and wrap my arm around her to make her feel better.

Finally after a moment of awkward silence I break it by saying, "So Ruby's back, that's cool."

"Yeah it um, it is."

Just as another awkward silence was about to start, Ruby pops up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! How's my favorite girl?! Oh and Karma, you're here too!"

I let out a sigh of relief and slowly start to relax now that the tension has abated.

I look over at Ruby and speak up, "We've established were fine."

Ruby gets a big grin on her face, looking extremely amused.

"Well that's good to hear, anyways if you don't hurry your bus is gonna leave without you."

After Ruby says that both mine and Karma's eyes widen, but just as I'm about to run off Ruby wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"So sweetheart, since we're going the same place I'll give you a ride."

I turn and give her a confused look because of what she said and what she called me, while Karma looks both confused and slightly irritated.

"I'm so happy you invited me to hang out. And that you said you just wanted it to be me and you, so we could catch up. I've really missed you while I was gone."

As Ruby speaks, she keeps bringing me closer to her until were practically standing on top of each other.

I look over in even more bewilderment, not having any idea what she's talking about.

Ruby never breaks her grin and brings her head closer to mine until she has her face hidden in my hair.

As I'm about to ask her what the hell she's talking about, she starts whispering. "Follow along genius."

My eyes widen slightly, now understanding what she's doing.

I look over to Karma and sees she's kept her face carefully blank, though the muscle in her jaw was repeatedly flexing.

Ruby finally brings her face out of my hair and her grin transforms into a soft smile as she starts to look at me.

"So Amy, your place or mine?"

My eyes widen drastically at the innuendo as does Karma's, though her expression change was accompanied by a squawked "What!"

Ruby just ignores Karma's exclamation still staring at me. "Amy do you want to hang out at your place or mine?"

"Um uh mi-mine." I couldn't help the stutter even if I wanted to. Her innuendo along with Karma standing there staring is not helping my confidence.

"Alright cool, let's go." With that she starts leading me away neither of us sparing Karma another glance. Though my reason was because of embarrassment while I'm fairly sure Ruby's was on purpose.

As we were walking away Ruby finally looks back as if an afterthought and calls back to Karma with a raised brow, "Karma the bus, stop standing there. Unless sometime over the last five years you learned to fly?"

As Ruby finishes her sentence Karma hesitates for a moment looking between us, her face slowly gaining an odd expression, and then she finally turns and runs off in the direction of the buses.

Ruby still walks with her arm around me though it's starting to change more into just putting it there out of laziness than to actually keep me close.

As were walking into the parking lot she finally speaks up, "That went well."

I look over with a raised brow honestly not knowing how any of what just happened aided us at all.

"What did any of that do? In what way did that help?"

"Trust me. That helped."

* * *

After giving Ruby directions to my house as she couldn't remember after so long, we pulled up to the curb out front.

Getting out and going inside we're stopped by my Mother.

"Amy what are you doing home so early? It usually takes the bus longer to get to your stop."

After she says that she takes notice of Ruby and gets a confused look on her face.

"Hi , you probably don't remember me, I'm Ruby, Karma's cousin."

After a moment her eyes widen in recognition and she gives Ruby a smile.

"Oh my! Ruby I haven't seen you in years. I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"So am I, everyone always recognizes my best feature."

"You're hair. Of course, it's just as I remember it."

Ruby gets a slight smirk and murmurs lowly so only I can hear, "Actually I meant my tits, but either way."

My eyes widen slightly and I try my best not to laugh, though there's no doubt a giant smile is on my face.

"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said your home is just as beautiful as I remember."

After Ruby says that my Mom gets a giant, proud grin on her face.

"Oh that's so nice, thank you."

Finally having enough of this I speak up, "Well as amazing as this has been, me and Ruby really want to go catch up upstairs."

"Right, of course, go on girls."

As soon as she began talking again, Ruby and I started making our way upstairs.

* * *

Finally making it into my room I turn to Ruby in exasperation, "Well now that you have my Mom wrapped around your finger, can we talk about what the next step of your master plan is?"

"All you had to do was ask Amy."

Raising my brow I'm starting to get impatient when she finally starts talking again.

"Well step one could have gone better, but I wasn't expecting much. So I can work with this." I roll my eyes at her but let her continue, "Anyways so step two is fairly simp-"

As Ruby was talking she's interrupted by the she-demon coming into my room unannounced, as usual.

"Amy, will you stop leaving your disgusting soap on my side of the shower."

I turn to her annoyed at the interruption, "Lauren my soap isn't disgusting, sorry if vanilla scented isn't your style, but it's not my problem you think your obligated to get the most expensive and headache inducing soaps available. Also the reason it's on your side is because what you say is my side is about the third the size of yours and I have no room left."

Just as Lauren is about to open her mouth and start arguing again, Ruby slides up beside her with a grin on her face.

"I don't know Amy, whatever beautiful here seems to be buying just smells delicious. What do you say, want me to check if you taste as good as you smell."

My eyes widen at her words and my mouth is probably on the floor at this point. She's got to be kidding right. Looking at Lauren she's mirroring my expression, though that suddenly turns to outrage.

"What did you just say?!"

"Are you hard of hearing? If you are there's no need for concern, it's not a deal breaker. And don't worry, when I make you scream, it will be loud enough that you'll definitely be able to hear it."

My jaw just slowly starts to drop further. Oh my god, I think she's serious.

Lauren is starting to look equal parts furious and embarrassed at this point.

"Okay A- I'm not gay! And B- eww!"

"Oh trust me beautiful, one night with me and you won't be saying that."

This is actually happening. I have never seen someone flirt so aggressively and yet still somehow have a cute charm at the same time.

Lauren just got more pissed off at Ruby's last statement and finally brings her hand up to slap her. Lauren swiftly throws it forward going towards Ruby's face, but at the last second she grabs it.

Ruby keeps the hand, holding it, her grin widening slightly and says, "Ya know if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask."

Lauren growls slightly in her anger and yanks her hand out of Ruby's grip.

"You cannot possibly think I would ever, eve-"

As Lauren was talking Ruby cuts her off mid sentences and softens her smile. Then she puts her right arm to the left side of her chest, as if to look noble. "Your right," at that Lauren and I both look at her in shock, "How can a lady such as you ever agree to this debauchery without at least a couple of dates first? So how about it; you, me this Saturday, maybe around seven?"

Lauren and I both stare for a moment neither of us knowing what to say. Finally Lauren comes back to her senses, then without replying, shrieks and walks out of the room slamming the door on the way out.

Ruby stares at the door for a few more moments while I stare at the space Lauren was just in, trying to figure out what just happened.

Then Ruby turns to me with a slightly dreamy look on her face, sighs, and then says "Amy, I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me any problems and how I did**


	4. Chapter 4

**Along Came a Jewel**

**AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to** kenfromnhus,****J.B. ****, broadwaybound2016, Mr Buffy Summers, CarpeDee.m **

**I would like to personally thank **operagirl23150** your review made my day so thank you.**

**This is just a short little filler chapter, but it does give you a view of Karma's mindset at the moment, so read on**

* * *

_Amy_

Its official she's insane. Ruby Ashcroft is certifiably insane. It's obvious really, what kind of sane person actually has positive sexual feelings towards Lauren?

All I could do I stare after her last statement, "Seriously?"

"Of course, I always had a thing for bitchy girls. I find them particularly amusing."

"B-But, its Lauren!"

"Yes it is. Now let's get back on topic, shall we?"

"No, I want to talk about this! That can wait."

"No it can't, now step two…"

* * *

_Karma_

I don't understand what just happened. It started out so well, Amy was talking to me again. I could have cried tears of joy, if I wouldn't have looked ridiculous.

Then Ruby. I love Ruby, when we were younger we were more like sisters than cousins. Today however, she ruined what very well could have been a reunion between me and Amy.

Well maybe, if we got over the awkwardness. Then we definitely could have reconciled. I just want everything back to normal. The only thing is after what happened at the wedding, I know it's going to take some work with Amy for it to get like that again.

If I'm being honest Amy's love for me is incredibly flattering and somewhat uncomfortable. But mostly flattering. All the work I'm going to have to do to for a normal friendship might be worth it, but it's nice to feel wanted. I just wish I wouldn't have to hurt Amy by not feeling the same way.

That thing with Ruby today however, completely ruined it. I am so mad at her. There's another feeling at the same time, one I can't identify, all I know is that I hate it.

As soon as I get home, I turn on the TV in hopes that it will take my mind off of what happened.

* * *

After a couple of hours of lounging around, Ruby is still not home. What could she possibly be doing with Amy this whole time!

I pick up my head when I hear the front door close. Finally, that has to be Ruby, it's been hours.

Getting up from my bed, I walk over to my door and open it. After standing in the doorway for a few moments, I finally see Ruby coming up the stairs.

She looks over at me and I give her a slightly forced smile, while she gives me a grin in return.

"Karma! Where you waiting for me? I feel like I have a dog who sits at the door waiting for its owner to come home."

I give her a glare, knowing she's being sarcastic like usual. Even when she was younger she was sarcastic, and every time we would have a conversation on the phone she would be worse from the last.

Ruby starts talking again not waiting for my response, "You know what, I haven't seen my little cousin for so long. Come on let's talk. Tell me what's been going on."

After she finishes she starts making her way towards me, and brushes past into my room without another word.

I let my head fall in annoyance. She just barges in, of course. Wait, did she say she wanted to talk about what's been going on. Great, the only thing going on right now is the thing with Amy, and I'd rather not discuss that.

After making my way back into my room, I sit on the edge of my bed while Ruby makes herself at home and reclines backwards on her arms next to me.

I look at her in annoyance and say, "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Oh you know anything, whatever you think is important or interesting."

After a moment of consideration I decided not to tell her about me and Amy. I really don't want to talk about it, especially all the things I did wrong. Ruby would probably just make me feel worse about it.

I tried my best to make my regular day-to-day stuff sound as interesting as possible, but I can only talk about my classes for so long.

When I finish and am trying to come up with a new topic, Ruby interrupts my thoughts.

"All right can we cut the bullshit, I know about everything that happened."

After I comprehend what she said I whip my head towards her in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"The receptionist in guidance was being weird and kept crying when I mentioned you or Amy. And when I asked Amy she told about all of your guy's little escapades."

My eyes widen at her words, I can't believe Amy would tell her! "Sh-She told you?"

Ruby sits up so she's level and turns her head to face me, "Yep, and your both morons."

"W-What?"

"You for obvious reasons, and Amy for going along with all your bullshit."

I start to speak again but she cuts me off before I can get a word out.

"Though she at least has an excuse. People do really dumb things for love."

How can she talk about Amy having feelings for me so casually?

Ruby goes on obviously not expecting me to comment, "Yes, she really did tell me everything. Her feelings, Liam, the wedding. All of it."

Amy told her all of it! They spent enough time together that she had enough time to tell her the whole thing. What the hell! Maybe I wanted to tell her myself. Why did Amy have to tell her everything? How did they even get this close after so many years? So much so that Amy pretty much told her all of our dirty laundry?!

I start glaring into space while gritting my teeth, still lost in thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ruby sitting next to me, quietly observing my reactions.

That feeling from earlier is coming back, and I hate that I still can't understand it. The only time I've felt something similar is... the threesome. I was jealous then. Am I jealous now?

I turn to Ruby in thought and she doesn't say anything, still letting me sort my thoughts. I am jealous; it was so obvious I can't believe I didn't understand before. The reason I don't like Amy and Ruby hanging out so much and getting close, was right in front of me this whole time.

I obviously want to spend time with my cousin again after years apart, and her being with Amy would make it hard to do that. I must be jealous of Amy because Ruby wants to spend time with her instead of me.

I'm so glad I figured that out. Thankfully I've always been good with understanding my emotions.

Maybe I can start spending more time with Ruby again. Sadly she and Amy won't be able to be together too much if I take up more of her time, but Amy would understand.

"Ruby, I know you wanted to catch up, but since you already seem to know what's been happening, can we just hang out together? Like when we were younger."

After a moment Ruby sighs, but then finally grins and replies, "I don't know Karma, playing Harry Potter and reenacting scenes from the movie, seems a little too childish for us."

My eyes widen when I realize what she was talking about, and I smile in reminiscence, "I use to love doing that! I would be Hermione, you'd be Harry, and Amy would be Ron."

"I remember you complaining, wanting to be Hermione cause she was the only girl, and then we would finally give in. And poor Amy she had to be Ron, always trying to keep the peace and make everyone happy," I start laughing in remembrance.

The rest of the night is spent with me and Ruby laughing and sharing stories about the past.

* * *

**AN: Pretty short, but i was bored and so I typed this up pretty quick. Ends abruptly, but any longer the chapter would have been doubled at the least, due to stopping in even more random places.**

**Also Karma huh, her denial is almost delusion at this point. Tell me how I did and what I can improve on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Along Came a Jewel**

****AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to Guest, ENDERTHUG22, broadwaybound2016, CarpeDee.m, cyrstals, YouTellMe, and Lovesseddie for reviewing. More cookies for you.  
******

******I would like to personally thank CarpeDee.m who added this story to a Karmy fanfic blog on tumblr. It's definitely appreciated.******

******I see a lot of people want Ruby/Lauren, so I'll try my best to make it happen, buts it's going to be a pain in the ass with Lauren's personality.******

* * *

_Amy_

Ruby's been back for two days now. The first day was fine, we caught up and she even agreed to help me.

After the second day though, she barely talked to me.

I know it's not for lack of trying though. Every time she would make her way in even my remote direction, she would always get distracted. Usually it was by Karma coming up to and speaking to her.

A couple of times however, she would get distracted by staring at Lauren. Which is disgusting, but she's my friend so I'll support her, it doesn't mean I have to like it though.

I've been a little annoyed that we haven't talked, but it may be for the best, step 2 of her plan isn't something I necessarily agreed with. I know she's right though, so I'm going to have to do it.

She said it would be best done in private, that's why she's going to give me a ride home with her today so I can speak with Karma.

* * *

**Step 2: The Truth Will Set You Free**

_Karma_

After another grueling day of school I'm finally making my way back home. It was a nice day, I'm even getting a chance to reconnect with Ruby.

I would talk with her any chance I got. Sometimes I would see her walking towards Amy, before I would grab her attention, but every time I spoke with her, Amy seemed to understand.

After the long day and walking home from the bus stop, I just wanted to relax. So thinking along those lines, I changed into more comfortable clothing and laid down in my room browsing the web on my laptop.

After a while, I hear Ruby's door open next door and some whispers.

Stopping, I look up in confusion. Ruby has someone over, I wonder who it is.

The whispers get closer along with footsteps, until they stop outside my door.

One set walks away, but judging from the shadow coming from under my door I can tell someone is still standing there.

Just as I was going to get up and see who is standing outside my room, they knock.

After another moment the person speaks, "Karma, its Amy. Can I come in?"

Amy! Ruby was with Amy this whole time. Alone. In her room!

That same feeling of jealousy flares in my chest.

It must be because they didn't invite me. Did they… did they want to be alone?

That thought most of all almost makes me want to cry.

After another moment wallowing in my thoughts, Amy knocks again.

"Co-," I clear my throat, now noticing the slight moisture in my eyes, "Come in."

I stare at the door as it slowly opens and Amy cautiously steps through the threshold.

"Um, hi Karma."

After a moment, I finally realize that Amy is standing in my room. It feels like forever since she's been in here. Maybe she wants to truly reconcile. That thought alone makes my heart soar, and all feelings of sadness from before dissipate immediately.

Without a thought a giant smile makes its way to my face. Amy tries to return it, but ends up grimacing instead, before dropping it completely now looking truly worried and nervous.

"Hi Amy, I'm really glad to see you. I didn't even know you were here."

That brings a slight smile to her face for a moment, until that also drops and she starts to look nervous again.

"Karma, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

I look at her in confusion. I wonder what it could be, she looks nervous so I doubt it's good.

After a moment I nod, now more apprehensive.

She walks closer and hesitates for a moment, before sitting on the edge of my bed. I sit up and make my way next to her, leaving about a foot of space between us.

"What's up Amy?"

"I need to tell you something, but you can't interrupt okay? If I stop, I don't think I can finish."

I look at her in even more confusion, but then nod uncertainly.

* * *

**(Two Nights Ago)**

_Amy_

"Step two is fairly simple, you have to tell Karma the truth."

I furrow my brow in confusion, what is she talking about? Karma already knows.

"Ruby, Karma already knows my feelings."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

What else is there? The only other thing that's happened recently is… no she can't mean that. I was going to take that to my grave.

"Ruby, please don't tell me what you're talking about is what I'm thinking," I was practically begging at this point. She has to be kidding.

"If you're thinking about your wild night with Liam, then yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Oh my god! No!

"Ruby no! Are you crazy?! Karma will hate me if I tell her! This won't help at all! It will only make things worse!"

As I start to panic, Ruby is still just calmly sitting next to me. It's honestly starting to anger me even more.

"Amy, she's not going to hate you. You're being ridiculous."

I'M being ridiculous!

"Ruby, I slept with Liam! Who she had a huge thing for! On the same day they broke up!"

"Well, you seem to realize how douchy it was for you to do that. So why did you?"

"You know why! It was after Karma rejected me. And I was just so hurt; I wanted to get back at her, make her feel like I did. And being drunk did not help my impulse control."

Ruby raises her brow and then asks, "Do you regret it?"

My eyes widen. What kind of questions are these? Of course I do!

"If she were to find out she would be devastated. As soon as I realized what I had done, I've regretted it ever since. I never want to cause Karma pain, I love her."

Ruby looks at me calculatingly for a moment before replying, "If that's really how you feel. Then you'll be fine."

I stare at her in shock and confusion. What is she talking about?!

"What so, because I feel guilty, it just makes it okay?!"

Ruby fully turns to me while rolling her eyes. "No of course not. But it makes it so you at least deserve forgiveness. I'm not saying she should just forget about it and ignore it, but at least try to work past it."

"I could just avoid all of this by not telling her."

Ruby loudly sighs and then rolls her eyes, "Amy, not telling her will just bite you in the ass in the future. And if you tell her now, especially when you just had you're first conversation today. I don't think you understand how much better it would make the situation, or how much better it makes you look."

"The truth doesn't have to come out," I say desperately.

Ruby's eyebrow twitches and she replies with, "The truth always comes out, whether it's now or next year. And do you know what happens if you wait for it come out on its own?"

I jerkily shake my head in the negative.

"Then this turns into a shitty romance film. And I refuse to have to sit through that shit. Cause if I ever have to see you give a huge unplanned public speech at a really improper time, to apologize with flowery words that no one can just come up with off the top of their head. I swear to god I'm going to kill both of you and then myself for having to sit through it."

My eyes widen at her words and how with each word she seemed to get more and more annoyed. Then I realize, I pretty much already did that with my wedding speech. And decide to keep it to myself.

"So... how should I do this...?"

* * *

**Present**

_Karma_

After a couple of moments of silence I realize that Amy won't say anything else. So I turn to her with a soft look on my face.

"Amy what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She hesitates for a couple more moments before starting, "At the wedding, after what happened between us. I got drunk, like really, really drunk. Nana worthy drunk. And then… I just felt so bad Karma," I wince slightly at that, "I'm not trying to guilt you I swear it's just… Well I found someone else feeling kind of low and well. Um, we were both so hurt and angry. So we… well I lost my- my virginity."

I turn to her in shock. She's telling me she's no longer a virgin. That… well honestly that infuriates me. I'm not exactly sure why, but all I do know is that I want to hit something all of a sudden. Instead I sit quietly fuming, letting her continue as she seems to have more to say. Hopefully it's nothing worse.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you, it's because- because I wanted to hurt you at the time."

At that my eyes start watering slightly. Amy wanted to hurt me; she's never wanted to hurt me, not purposefully at least.

"Well that person also wanted to hurt you. And since we were both so drunk. We weren't thinking straight. As soon as I realized what I'd done. I regretted it more than I've ever regretted anything before."

She turns to look at me and her eyes widen, obviously seeing the tears that have started to spill over.

"Oh god. Please- please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you, it was just… I don't know what it was. But please never cry, especially not because of me, I hate when you do."

Amy reaches out to wipe the tears off and I let her for a moment. Until I realize she never said who it was.

"Who was it?"

Her eyes widen in fear. And that in turns makes me even more nervous for her answer. After a moment's hesitation I gently take her hands from my face and put them back in her lap. She looks hurt for a moment and then resigned.

"I swear, if I could I would take it back. Just seeing you cry is hurting me. You have to believe that if I wasn't so drunk, and hurt, and angry it never would have happened."

"Who was it?"

"Please Karma just don't hate me, I'm so sorry."

At this point I can see tears start to pool in Amy's eyes. It makes my tears come even faster. She's not the only who hurts when the other cries, but at the moment I need to know. I have to know that who I think it is, isn't the one she's talking about. And at this point I'm getting frustrated she won't say it.

I finally can't take it anymore and yell out, "Who was it?!"

She looks at me in slight shock though it's soon overtaken by, sadness, regret, and self-hatred.

Finally, she whispers, "Liam."

No. No, no, no, no! Please tell me she's lying. After turning to look a her I can see she's being entirely truthful. I wish she wasn't. I start sobbing at that thought and I can see her eyes widen before her face crumples at the sight.

I don't know what to feel. In one hand what she did, what she intentionally did. Was the most hurtful thing anyone's ever purposefully done to me. On the other hand, I saw how upset and hurt she was that night, and Amy doesn't drink, the few times she has she's always been very unpredictable. I still don't know what to think, to feel, to do, to say, at the moment my worlds imploded and a new one has grown in its stead. One where I don't know anything.

So I choke out the only thing I can think of, "Please leave."

Amy after a moment's hesitation looks at me, gets up, and slowly gets to the door. She opens it, but before she steps out she looks back.

"I'm so sorry Karma."

I don't know how long I'm numbly sitting there still trying to process, when I feel someone sit next to me. I look over hoping Amy didn't come back and yet also hoping she did. It's not her, and I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or disappointed. But when I realize it's Ruby I feel grateful.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at me. She just puts her am around me, and that's all it takes for the dam to break as I start sobbing in her arms.

I spent all night like that.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and I spent the day lounging in bed wholly depressed, Sunday was spent the same way. When my parents asked what was wrong, Ruby saved me by saying I wasn't feeling well, and that I wanted to be left alone.

On Sunday my sadness finally gave way to anger. Amy hurt me. Deeply. I know she did it partly because of me, but I don't care. Since she hurt me, I'll see how she likes it.

Monday couldn't come quick enough at that point. My plan was simple and taken straight from Amy.

I walk up to him with determined steps. As I get closer I'm relieved to see he was alone.

Sitting next to him, I looked at him with the sexiest expression I could and run my finger slowly down his arm.

"Liam, I was wondering if we could… talk? Try and work out what happened. Maybe today, at my house."

By the expression on his face, I knew he understood exactly what I meant by 'talk'. Though what I was looking for was the slight nod of his head that came shortly after.

* * *

**AN: Yeah... so that** **happened. Don't worry about this new development with Liam too much. I hate him so he probably won't be here for long.**

**But anyways, god dammit Karma!**

**The confession had to be done. I hate when things wait for the fucking end just to tell them when they did something shitty. Now there's time for damage control and no untimely speeches.**

**Thanks for reading, tell me how did and if there are any problems.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Along Came a Jewel**

****AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to Guest, Dongu, CarpeDee.m, Mr Buffy Summers, YouTellMe, and erinwritesfanfics for reviewing. More cookies for you.******

* * *

_Karma_

He was on top of me. It was… nice. I guess.

After school true to his word Liam came over. I was lucky that Ruby seemed busy and wasn't home. Who knows what she would have done.

We didn't talk when I answered the door. I just grabbed his hand and we went to my room. That was a few minutes ago.

In that time span it hasn't escalated too much. Right now we're just kissing on my bed, he's taken off his shirt but hasn't tried to touch mine yet. Though I can tell he wants to.

I'm just lucky that Liam is like any other teenage boy. No matter how mad they are, dangle the promise of sex in their faces and nothing you could have done is unforgivable.

I would like to say I'm lucky that boys really are this dumb, but this just doesn't feel right.

Something's off. There wasn't a spark or any great feelings of completeness. That's not to say it was particularly bad. It just felt like any random person kissing me. Sexually pleasing but emotionally uncomfortable. Nice but not… just not. I honestly don't know how to explain, much less understand my feelings at the moment.

But no matter what I'm feeling right now; I have to go through with this. My feelings of hurt and anger are still swirling around. And Amy can't just get away with what she did.

I let out a tiny sigh at the thought that I can tell Liam mistook as a sigh of pleasure.

He starts giving me sloppy kisses on my neck.

Eww gross, he's getting slobber all over me. What is he a dog? I almost giggle when the thought of Liam as a dog comes to mind.

Is my mind supposed to be wandering right now? Does that say something about my enjoyment of what I'm doing with Liam? I honestly don't know, do most girls stop paying attention in the middle of foreplay?

I let out another sigh of annoyance, when I can't seem to figure out if this is normal for everyone. Right now I feel kind of bored.

I guess I can surely say I'm over Liam. Though I can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

Mistaking my sigh again for one of pleasure Liam lets out a loud groan and goes to try to take my shirt off. Boredom or not I've gotten this far, I need to finish what I started. Maybe then Amy can feel as bad as I do.

Liam was just pulling my shirt up to my chest when suddenly someone grabs him from behind and yanks him off me.

Startled I look up and am horrified to see Ruby glaring down at Liam on the floor who's looking confused and slightly dazed.

* * *

_Ruby_

You have got to be shitting me. I get home and the first thing I hear while coming up the stairs is shuffling and groaning coming from Karma's room. And here I was wondering why the hell Liam's car was out front.

Having to storm into my idiot cousin's room to see a shirtless Liam dry humping Karma and trying to take her shirt off, was definitely something I could have gone my whole life without seeing.

Though throwing him off of her was an easy way to improve my mood. Looking down at Liam on the floor however brought my anger back again.

Karma's a moron but she's still my little cousin. I've always protected her. And in this instance it's apparent she needs protection, even if it is from herself.

While glaring heatedly at Liam, I say, "Out. Get the fuck out, now!"

He gets up but looks at me confused and starts looking at Karma in question.

I step in front of his view getting more annoyed with this jackass.

"Don't look at her, I'm talking to you. Now get the fuck out."

He still looks confused and starts to say, "What, but who ar-"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" Looking down I see his shirt, snatching it off the floor I throw it at him, "I swear to god if you're not out of this house in thirty seconds, I will throw you out the fucking window!"

His eyes widen in fear and he finally starts making his way out of the house. I wait until I hear the door slam, and then go over to the window to make sure he leaves. After seeing him get into his car and driving off, I turn to see Karma still sitting on the bed and staring at me with wide frightened eyes.

After seeing that Karma isn't going to say anything, I start, "Are you serious with this shit? Please tell me you're fucking with me. Or that you're on something. Tell me you did not do this while sober. Because I would honestly like to know I missed a great party, rather than that my cousin is really this fucking stupid and childish."

After a moment Karma finally seems to snap out of her shock, "It's not what you think, honestly."

"So you didn't do this just too childishly get back at Amy."

"W-well even if it was, it's not your business."

My god, my cousin is a ridiculous human being.

"Fuck you! I just made it my business! You're acting ridiculous! How is this going to help anything?! You and Amy could have easily gotten to be friends again, you're lucky I pulled that asshat off before it got any further!"

Karma finally stands from her bed and steps closer to me, "She did the exact same thing! The only reason she even had sex with him was to get back at me! Now she'll know how it feels!"

Looking to my left I see a magazine, I quickly grab it and hit her with it, each smack followed by a word, "Why. Are. You. So. Fucking. Stupid!?"

"Ow Ruby! Stop it!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you! What kind of logic was that! You sound like a fucking moron! Who cares if she hurt you? First of all, why do you keep going to that dumb pretty boy? Why can't you pick something more original for your revenge? Second of all, this isn't going to help anything, it makes Amy sad and you look like a dumb whore. And lastly why can't you just act your age and not turn everything you do into a ridiculous soap opera."

Karma starts tearing up, "Ruby I-I… She hurt me."

I sigh in annoyance and wariness, "I know she did sweetie, but that doesn't mean this was how you should have handled it. I honestly don't know what Amy would have done if you went through with it; she could have never forgiven you for all I know. But… I guess you guys are really even now."

Karma drops her head slightly finally starting to understand what could have happened if I hadn't stopped it, "Ruby, I just… how could she do that." Tears start slipping down Karma's face.

I put my arm round her shoulder and we sit on the edge of her bed, where she starts leaning into me still crying, "Look Karma, it was pretty shitty of her to do, but so was this. And so was everything you've done for the past couple of months."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you pressured her into fake dating you and then started that thing with Liam behind her back. And am I correct in saying you still just think her feelings are a passing phase? I know that you told her she was pretty much confused, which is seriously fucked up. You sound like one of those parents who are floundering to convince their child that they're not gay."

Suddenly Karma's eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god! I didn't mean it that way!"

I sigh and drop my head slightly, "Karma, yes you did. You honestly did mean it that way. For a different reason obviously, but you meant in the exact same way. My guess is you were afraid. Afraid of what it meant and afraid of what it would change. I don't understand why though. You live in Austin, Texas. People are so understanding that it makes me uncomfortable," Karma smiles slightly at my joke and I tighten my arm around her in response, "What is the big deal that Amy feels that way and what would be the big deal if you felt that way too."

"But, I like guys; I'm sexually attracted to guys."

"So. So am I."

Karma turns to me with wide eyes and I try my best not to laugh, "But I thought you liked girls, I know you've dated some."

This time I can't help but let the amused chuckle escape, "Ok and… I know you've heard of bisexuality before. It's not exactly some new underground term that no one ever uses."

"Bisexuality…"

I give her a bewildered look in response, "You- you have heard of it before right?"

She absently nods, "Yeah, it's just, I guess I've never thought about it before, you know? But being attracted to more than one gender…"

Seeing Karma start to get lost in thought I smile and stand up. Maybe this was a good thing; it seems to have helped with getting Karma and Amy together.

Karma noticing my movement asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'll leave you too think."

Karma nods slightly before her head whips up with a panicked look, "Are you gonna tell Amy."

I sigh and say, "It didn't get that far, so I won't start anything, but if it comes up for whatever reason, I will say something."

Karma nods with a grateful look.

I start walking to the door, but look back and say, "Look at it this way, you're both even on the shitty scale, so nothing's holding you back from a friendship now."

I turn again to go and am about to walk through the door but can't resist looking back and saying while waggling my eyebrows, "Maybe even more than friendship."

I'm rewarded with a blush from Karma and start walking to my room laughing before she can say anything.

* * *

**AN: So yep told ya Liam wouldn't be here long. I couldn't stomach that shit. **

**I have a couple ways I could end this. But some are a good amount longer than others. So you tell me should I end this pretty soon or should I draw it out more? I honestly can't decide.**

**Also not sure if this is important but I imagine Susan Coffey as Ruby. I love her.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Along Came a Jewel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Now that that's out of the way, I'm not doing it again. **

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to****** Inner Monologue, Guest, LucilleIsNotHere, kenfromnhus, ENDERTHUG22, YouTellMe, nyeemastokes, erinwritesfanfics, unikorn89, michelle96. More cookies for you.  
**

* * *

_Ruby_

After my little 'talk' with Karma, I decided that I wanted to get out of the house for a little while. So after some deliberation, I finally determined I would go to a coffee shop I've driven by a few times.

After making my way over and parking, I stepped out of my car and started walking up to the shop.

Opening the door I glanced around to see if there was anything of interest, when I saw a sight that seems to be brightening up my days as of late.

There in the back corner sitting in a booth is my new favorite person, Lauren.

Quickly going up to the counter, I order a mocha frappuccino with whip cream to ease my sweet tooth. While impatiently waiting I keep throwing glances back at Lauren, praying for them to hurry and finish before she leaves.

After an agonizing four minutes, they finally finish and hand it to me, after paying I immediately make my way over to Lauren with a grin on my face.

Sitting down in the booth across from her, she looks up in surprise and then annoyance when she recognizes it's me.

"Hi there beautiful, miss me?"

She immediately starts looking more annoyed and huffs before replying, "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk and annoy me?"

She's so cute when she's angry.

"How have I annoyed you? We've only had one conversation."

Lauren gives me a glare, just making her more adorable in my opinion, and says, "You may not have said anything, but you've stared enough for it to get on my nerves."

Turning my grin into an amused smirk I reply, "You know most girls would be honored to have someone as beautiful and amazing as myself not be able to take my eyes off of them."

Her brow twitches, and she sarcastically says, "You forgot humble."

"It was implied."

Lauren rolls her eyes before going on, "Besides I'm not most girls."

My smile softens slightly and I say, "Oh trust me sweetheart I know. That's why I like you so much. You think any other random girl deserves this much attention? Nope, only the special ones such as yourself do."

I almost cheer when I notice my words have a caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks and she's speechless for a few moments.

After finally composing herself she shoots back, "Be that as it may, your staring may incite rumors. Rumors that I don't need for my reputation."

"Well beautiful that's an easy fix. If we actually do what the rumors say, then they'll just be facts. So how bout it, wanna tell the truth with me?"

After I finish she gives me a disgusted look though I'd like to think there was a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Not now, not ever. And that is a fact."

Knowing I'll make her eat those words one day, I decide to let it go for now and instead change the subject.

"Why are you here all alone?"

Lauren's brow furrows for a moment at the abrupt subject change before answering, "What I can't get coffee by myself? And besides you're here all alone too."

I knew if could see my face at the moment it would be extremely amused as I decide to have some fun.

"No I'm not, I'm here with you."

Lauren gives me an incredulous look, "Then I wouldn't technically be alone either, now would I? Not that it really matters if I was."

"So we're not alone, because we're together?"

She gives me a confused look, "Yeah that's what I just said. I'm not alone because I'm with you."

I finally give her a triumphant look, while she still looks at me bewildered.

"And how is that; being with me?"

She gives me a deadpan look after realizing what I did and rolls her eyes, "Twist my words all you'd like. You know what I mean."

I give her a pout that makes her roll her eyes though I can definitely see the amusement in her eyes from my antics now.

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

After that we both sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments just sipping our individual orders.

Looking down I notice we both finished our drinks and get up.

"Do you want another," I ask while pointing at her cup.

Lauren comes out of her reverie and glances down to where I'm pointing.

"No, I'm about to go anyways."

I shrug carelessly and say, "To go then?"

After a moment's deliberation she finally starts going for her purse while saying, "I guess, here just give me my change ba-"

I put a hand on her bare forearm to stop her, and in the back of my mind make note of how soft her skin is.

"It's cool I got it."

Lauren looks at me for a moment before rolling her eyes, "If you really think buying me coffee is going to somehow get into my pants, then I finally see the resemblance between you and Karma when it comes to intelligence."

I quirk a brow in response before saying, "If you seriously think my plan is to buy you coffee to finally make you mine, then you are underestimating me and are in way over your head. And if you think I would go to this much trouble just to sleep with you then you misunderstand. I don't only want to fuck you. I want to get to know you, spend time with you, understand you; in other words connect with you on a deeper level than our libidos."

After a few moments of Lauren just staring at me in open-mouthed shock I give her another grin and ask, "So, what would you like?"

She blinks at me a couple of times obviously forgetting what we were talking about.

I start smirking, "Your drink. What drink would you like?"

Lauren finally snaps out of her shock and tells me what she wants and I go over to the counter to get it along with another one of my drinks.

As I wait I periodically glance over at Lauren not being able to help myself.

Seeing her sit there with her perfectly coiffed and shiny blonde hair, her lithe tiny figure, and her absolute confidence makes me smile; knowing that she could have walked out at anytime now that I'm distracted just makes it widen.

Though what made my day and made everything; all of my problems, plans, and everyone else in the world fade away. Was when I caught her eye as she also glanced at me, and instead of turning away she held it for a few moments until she finally turned back around with a slight pink sheen on her cheeks.

Maybe I really do have a chance with her.

* * *

**AN: So I had some people who wanted me to do some Ruby/Lauren and here it is. A whole chapter just for them. And don't fret there will be more of them in the future.**

**I'm always best with dialogue, because I can usually be pretty witty with what I say and its easy to put on the screen, so I did this fairly quickly.**

**Thank you for telling me that you like this and would like it long. It looks like I'll go for one of my longer endings. This also means more drawn out romances.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ******rokpest, kenfromnhus, Guest, unikorn89, .188, CarpeDee.m, Mr Buffy Summers, aguiarcorina, Williams12, Nightcast. More cookies for you.  
**

* * *

_Amy_

It's been three days since I've told Karma the truth of what actually happened at the wedding. I wish I could be mad at Ruby for making me do it, but I know she was right.

I still want to yell and scream and cry like a overemotional child because of what I was pretty much forced to do, but I've decided to act mature and try to solve this like an adult for once. I think I've forgotten what that means as of late. I'm fairly sure faking being a lesbian and have a threesome is not the adult way to solve problems.

Still walking into school while Ruby regales me with her tale of how she finally got Lauren to talk to her. It kind of makes me want to have a story to tell her of how something good happened to me.

"It was all going perfectly, until I just made a hilarious joke that she took way to seriously!"

Looking over at Ruby with an eyebrow raised and a smile on my face, I state, "I somehow doubt this joke was something we should tell children."

Ruby gives me a pout and puppy dog eyes, that want makes me want to both hug her and laugh, and then she says, "It wasn't that bad."

"Ruby," I say amused and somewhat stern.

The she gives a loud drawn-out sigh, "Fine, I said, 'You know what the difference is between sex and conversation?'"

"I know that's not the end."

After another dramatic sigh the red-head continues, "Then when she said, 'No,' I said, 'Then do you wanna go back to my place and talk.'"

After looking at her dejected face for a moment I finally lose it and start laughing uncontrollably, "Why did you think it was a good idea to ask her that."

Finally breaking out of her pout she waves her finger in the air with her other hand on her hip and loudly says, "Hey! It was funny, how was I supposed to know she doesn't like fun things."

I turn to her still trying to control my laugh, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like pick up lines. And that you did know."

"That was different; it was a _funny_ pick up line!"

I was about to respond, when I look across the courtyard and see the object of my earlier brooding, Karma. Which immediately makes me sober and frown.

Ruby turns to look at me and then at what I was looking at, after I see the realization cross her face that it was Karma, she rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about her Amy, I think you guys will be pretty much back to normal soon."

After finishing her mysterious statement, Ruby walks off before I can ask her what she was talking about.

Looking back over to where Karma was I frown as I realize she isn't there anymore.

Though after hearing a timid, "Amy," I look to my right and find her standing there nervously.

My eyes widen in surprise, honestly not sure if she would ever talk to me again, "Karma."

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Karma."

"Jesus Christ, we've established you know each other's names, now continue the conversation!" I look to my left and see that Ruby came back, apparently just to tell me that, because now she's walking away again.

Looking back at Karma I see probably the same expression on my face mirrored on hers, bewilderment.

Finally I say, "I guess we should probably do what she said."

Karma awkwardly looks down, "Yeah."

"Look Karma-" "Amy I just wan-" We both say simultaneously.

We both laugh awkwardly until I finally say, "Go ahead Karma."

After a moment's hesitation she finally starts, "It's just about the other day, what you told me. I think some of the things I did weren't really that much better," I look at her in confusion and surprise honestly not expecting her to say that, "Yeah, um Ruby pointed it out."

My confusion clears after she says that, now understanding how she came to that conclusion.

After staring for a moment I finally say, "What does that mean Karma?"

"I don't… I don't really know. I just want to be friends again. I've missed you so much these past weeks."

I look at her with hope in my eyes, "Yo-you have?"

She nervously starts biting her lip and avoiding my eyes, "Yeah, I guess you could say I felt like I was missing something, like I wasn't whole or complete. I hated the feeling. I hated that we weren't friends."

Ignoring for now that she pretty much just told me I complete her, I instead focus on trying to respond, "I was feeling the same way. I honestly thought I was being stupid. But hearing you say the same thing… I don't know, is it wrong that I'm happy about that? Because I've missed you so much. I've missed being able see you, or talk to you. God! I've missed just being around you."

During my speech (that thankfully Karma just seems to either not realize or not care that it can be misconstrued as another love confession) she'd started crying silent tears.

Karma says "Amy." Before finally just jumping at me and giving me a fierce hug and I hold on to her with equal ferocity.

She's crying into my shoulder and then starts saying somewhat incoherently, "I'm sorry," repeatedly.

Pushing her back slightly so I can see her face, I say, "No Karma, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault."

She frantically starts shaking her head back and forth, "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

I huff out a laugh that we're pretty much arguing over who's sorry and then say, "How about its both of our faults."

Karma puts her head on my shoulder and snuggles slightly closer to me before saying, "Fine, but you're blaming me for the next one."

I huff out another laugh at her slight childishness before holding her even tighter.

* * *

**AN: It was so fluffy! :') Finally some fluffly Karmy. I'm gonna go cry some tears of joy.  
**

**Thanks for everyone who read. **

**Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to kenfromnhus, unikorn89, A, Debbie93, ****** cyrstals, Guest, robby. britt. 188, and LIL Slim. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Amy_

It's been a couple of days since Karma and I finally patched things up. And I've never felt lighter. Knowing that Karma and I won't just fizz out like most friendships, it's as if a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I'm in my own world walking with Karma towards the buses after school when we're stopped by Ruby coming up to us.

"Amy, I need your help with something."

I give her a confused look and out of the corner of my eye see that Karma is mirroring my expression, "What? What's going on?"

Ruby steps up, grabs my wrist, and starts dragging me towards her car while saying, "I'll explain on the way, come on."

I look back at Karma to see her still looking perplexed and getting slowly more and more annoyed.

"What but, where are we-"

"Your house, come on," Ruby then looks over her shoulder and calls out, "Bye Karma, see ya at home!"

After a few minutes of Ruby dragging me to her car and me stewing in silent confusion, I finally break and say, "Alright seriously, what's going on?"

Ruby turns and gives me an amused look while at the same time clicking the button to unlock the car, "Step three. You didn't think this was over did you?"

* * *

Making it into my room after seeing no else was home, I turn to Ruby after the silent drive here and say, "Why do I need a step three, me and Karma are good again."

"That's nice, but are you as the great Brittany S. Pierce would say, giving each other sweet lady kisses? Because until that is happening then this isn't over."

Giving her an extremely confused look at what she said because I honestly have no idea what she's talking about, I say, "What!"

Ruby gives me a stern look and crosses her arms, "You are not a couple yet. So my work isn't done. Until it is, we have many more steps to complete."

"Ruby, I think it would be best if we left mine and Karma's relationship alone. We just got back to being friends again."

The red-head looks at me in annoyance, "I know, that was the point of steps one and two. Now you're going to complete my plan dammit! I refuse to deal with a pussy. And that's what you're acting like, a pussy! So woman up and listen!"

Being too scared to refute her, I just sit quietly and decide to do what I'm told.

**Step 3: Major Distraction, Minor Pain**

* * *

The next day at school was nerve-racking. Ruby's next step in her plan didn't even make sense. I tried to tell her as much but she insisted.

Sitting outside with Karma for lunch and ignoring the looks we were getting for talking again, Karma is interrupted mid sentence by a ringing noise.

After realizing that it's coming from my phone and seeing an unknown number flash across the screen, I contemplate not answering but decide against it.

I'm about to speak and ask who it is, but before I can the voice on the other end starts talking.

"Amy its Ruby, don't talk and start smiling in excitement."

I hesitate for a moment, thinking this plan is getting crazy even for Ruby, before doing as she said and get a wide pleased grin on my face.

"Alright now put the phone to your chest like, you don't want me to hear you and then turn to Karma and say, "'I'm sorry, but I've waited to hear from them all day, while gesturing to the phone. Then get up without anther word and walk away without looking back.'"

Thinking about how detailed her instructions were and then how ridiculous this all is, I almost don't do it but decide against it and instead do as she said.

While walking away after following Ruby's weird instructions to the letter, I resist looking back and instead talk to Ruby on my phone.

"Now what?"

"Alright super spy. Meet me by building two."

* * *

Walking across campus to building two, in annoyance at Ruby and whatever this is, I find her leaning on the wall right outside the entrance.

"Ruby what the hell?! This is retarded, what are we doing?"

"Alright so you're probably going to get another call like that in a few days, do what you just did. Maybe change the wording to mix it up a little."

"Ruby are you even listening! What the hell was the point of that?!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, just know that you did perfectly and this is going to work out fine in the end."

Ruby walks away before I can say anything else.

"How is this a good idea?"

"I don't know, but I like her. Why have we not been introduced?"

I jumped not having heard anyone else come up and turn around to see Shane.

"I don't know she's been here for about two weeks now."

Shane gives me a look and says," Are you sure? Cause it seems pretty hard to miss that hair."

I sigh but don't respond.

"What was all that about anyway? It sounded like something I would enjoy. Can I join your weird back-alley club too?"

I hesitate a moment before deciding that I can trust Shane and choose to just tell him the truth.

"She's trying to help get me and Karma together."

Shane gets a wide-eyed happy look and says, "Then I am definitely joining. This seems like fun. I can't believe you didn't immediately ask for my help in the first place."

"Yeah well Ruby has always been somewhat of a schemer."

"Yep definitely my new best friend. Before we start the fun, you're going to have to fill me in on all the exciting stuff I missed."

"Alright, alright meet me in the courtyard after school, I'll text Ruby to meet me there and we'll all talk."

Shane suddenly turns serious and asks evenly, "Before we get started, I have one very important question."

I look at him nervously, and hesitantly say, "Yeah."

With a severe expression still on his face Shane asks, "Is her hair naturally that color?"

* * *

**AN: Kinda short, but i just wanted to get something out.  
**

**Did anyone see the trailer for season 2, cries tears of joy.**

**That having someone call you thing by the way was actually advice I got from someone to make somebody like you, that apparently works for them often.**

****Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************unikorn89, Mr. Buffy Summers, TL, ****************kenfromnhus, Debbie93, ****** cyrstals, pancakes are awesome, guest, broadwaybound2016, Williams12. More cookies for you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kenfromnhus. I just realized that you have read, favorited, and reviewed both my stories and I really appreciate that, so thank you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

_Meet me in the courtyard after your last class._

That's what I see when I look at the text I just received from Amy.

Looking up from my phone to make sure I don't walk into anything; I quickly look back down after making sure I'm not going to cause any damage.

_Can't, I skipped after lunch, busy now._

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I carry on walking to the same coffee-house I was in the other day.

As I was just about to the door when I see a familiar blonde walk out.

I get a wide smile on my face and call out, "Lauren!"

She looks in my direction for a moment before an annoyed frown comes to her face.

Coffee now forgotten, I jog to catch up to her and then start walking backwards in front of her as I notice she won't stop.

"Lauren, hey."

She goes on ignoring me as if I wasn't there.

"Come on Lauren, I didn't mean to upset you the other day."

She continues ignoring me not even looking in my direction.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize?"

Lauren still continues walking but does look at me and raises her brow as if to say 'what do you think?'

I sigh, but then say, "Alright, alright I'm sor- Fuck!"

I'm cut short in my apology when I suddenly trip on a curb as I wasn't paying attention while walking backwards. I flail for a few seconds and then finally land fully on my back with a thump and a loud 'oof'.'

"Owwwww… The curb has been the victor in this fight."

I lay there in pain with my eyes closed for a few more seconds before I finally stop groaning and open my eyes. The first thing I see is Lauren standing over me looking concerned, though trying to hide it.

After staring for a moment I finally croak out, "I really am sorry."

Lauren hesitates for a moment before giving an exaggerated sigh and holding out her hand to help me up.

I take it and with her help, stand to my full height again. After rubbing my back with a wince, I look over to Lauren and say, "Is that what it's going to take for you to forgive me in the future? Pain."

Lauren suddenly smirks and says, "Probably."

I give her a slightly pained smile and say, "Well at least there is a future."

The blonde huffs slightly but doesn't say anything to refute my statement, so I take it as a win.

I look at her and realize we should both be in class, so I ask, "Guess we both skipped, huh?"

She shrugs and says, "Even I need a break sometimes."

I give her a smile and reply with, "So she is human."

Lauren looks slightly amused and asks, "What did you think I was?"

In response I give her a mock surprised look and say, "An angelic robot of course."

She suddenly gets a sinister smirk and says, "I've been called worse."

After a few moments of us both lost in thought after her last comment; I nervously clear my throat and say, "I'm actually glad I caught you, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Lauren raises her brow in silent urging to continue.

I fidget slightly and finally say, "Well it's just, I've never technically, like really, um actually asked you if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime or you know something."

She gets a flabbergasted look on her face obviously not understanding any of my rambling. After a couple more moments of her trying to figure out what I just said she finally asks, "What?"

I put my head down in shame, I hate having to be serious, mostly because of how nervous I can be when I'm trying to be; but when I act sarcastic and fun, I'm full of confidence. Mostly it's because that just isn't me, I _am_ the funny sarcastic girl and anything else just makes me uncomfortable. This however calls for drastic measures.

I let out a big breath and finally say, "Look, I know I've messed around and I've hit on you, incessantly. But I'm trying to just be real here. I'm not going to be an ass or make a sexual joke. So from the heart, or you know, whatever… would you like to maybe, go out sometime?"

I look up as this whole time I've been staring at the ground and see Lauren giving me an odd look. Breaking out of her stupor she finally comments, "That was… weird."

I nod in total agreement and say, "Yeah, yeah it was."

Lauren deliberates for a few moments and then says, "I'll go on two conditions."

I nod enthusiastically, willing to compromise if it means she she'll agree.

She purses her lips, which distracts me for a moment as I stare at them, but I snap out of it as she starts talking again, "Number one: if anyone we know sees us, we're just out as friends. And number two: don't ever act like that again."

I give her a grin and reply, "The second ones more for both our benefit, so that's an easy yes. The first one will sadly ruin my plan of yelling from the rooftops that you finally agreed to a date, but I think I should be able to control myself until you're more comfortable."

Lauren sighs though she also has a small smile on her face, "I can't believe I actually missed your confidence and sarcasm."

I give her a smile in return and we start walking back towards the coffee shop, "Yeah but come on all that sappiness, just… yuck."

Lauren just nods in agreement and we carry on walking while caught up in conversation.

* * *

**AN:Well I decided to update fairly quickly, but its also kinda short. I was just kinda in the mood, so there you go.**

**I finally saw the season 2 trailer. I want it to come back so bad, but at the same time I don't, because every episode where Karmy isn't real and canon hurts me inside.**

**Ive gotten some reviews were they wanted Ruby to be more serious with Lauren and that was pretty much the best I could do so... sorry.**

**If anyone has any date ideas tell me in a review and maybe I'll use it, I have something in mind but I know there are better ideas. **

******Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.******


	11. Chapter 11

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************Mr. Buffy Summers, TL, ****************kenfromnhus, ****** cyrstals, guest, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Nightcast, ty, Kira Tsumi, willissimpsontyisha, YouTellMe, kateparamore. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Karma_

School these days has been as boring as ever. Amy always seems distracted and Ruby's off doing god knows what. So mostly I've been trying to get back to normalcy after all the drama we've had lately.

Walking to class with Amy by my side we're having light conversation, but it keeps getting interrupted since Amy has to keep greeting people. I didn't even know she knew this many people! Each one gives a wave and smile back.

Amy's my best friend and I love her, but even I know she's not exactly a social butterfly. How did she even meet all of them? Is this why she hasn't been spending time with me lately after school?

What the hell?! Did that girl just wink at her?!

I turn and give the stupid, random, slutty girl a glare.

How dare she interrupt our conversation! That is rude!

I realize I've stopped walking and look back ahead to see Amy has stopped and is giving me a peculiar look.

My eyes widen as I realize how she could take that. I swear it was just because she was rude. It wasn't because she was a stupid slut who was taking Amy's attention. But how can I convince Amy of that?

As I make my way to her and am about to start my explanation as to what just happened, Amy shrugs and starts walking again.

I stop again for a moment out of bewilderment. She didn't even seem to care. Why didn't she care? That seemed like prime time for Amy to misunderstand something again. I don't understand.

I stand in the middle of the now empty hall confused for a few more moments, before clenching my jaw and speeding to class.

Well… I don't care that she doesn't care. She's not supposed to anyway. I ignore the part of me that is upset that Amy didn't mind what happened and finally make it to class.

* * *

A few days later I'm starting to get upset that Amy is so busy and finally have decided that I'm going to demand she spend some time after school with me.

Walking up to her in the courtyard before class, I blurt out, "Why won't you spend any time with me?"

Thankfully we're far enough away from other students that they can't hear our conversation. I could just imagine the rumors that sentence would have caused.

Amy turns to me in confusion and I almost lose my nerve at the honest bewilderment on her face but drive onwards.

"What are you talking about Karma? We're spending time together right now."

I turn to her in equal parts sadness and anger and say, "I mean places other than school. Places that we're not legally forced to go."

Amy hesitates for a moment and then says, "What are you talking about Karma? We do stuff together all the time."

I bite my lip and say, "Not lately and only at school."

I start biting my lip again and she stares at me for a moment before clenching her jaw and forcing out, "Karma I told you I've been busy."

I bite harder on my lip almost causing it bleed and start rocking nervously then I say, "Amy I really miss you, can we do something tonight? Please," I give her my puppy dog eyes and I can see her resolve crumble instantly.

Amy falters for a moment but then hesitantly says, "I-I guess I can put it off until tomorrow."

I immediately get a big grin on my face and attack her in a hug.

* * *

_Ruby_

Finally after days of this nonsense, Lauren said yes to a date. And tonight is the night.

I'm realistic though, I'm not expecting sex and I'm not expecting her to fall in love with me. I am however expecting a second date. Maybe I'm a little ahead of myself, but I'm determined, and if I want something I get it.

Driving up to her house I go up to her door and knock. Lauren immediately answers and starts dragging me back towards my car.

"Well someone's eager."

Lauren scoffs in return and says with an annoyed tone, "I don't want to have to answer anyone's questions about why I'm going out with you on a Friday night."

"Why Lauren, you sure do know how to charm a woman," I say dramatically.

Lauren scowls at me and stops next to my car.

"Now Lauren, you should never frown, because someone could be falling in love with your smile."

Lauren turn to me with a brow raised and asks, "Seriously?"

I pout and reply with, "What, too much?"

I open her door for her and as she starts to get in my car she blandly says, "Little bit, yeah."

I get in on my side and start-up the car, as we start driving I say, "I could be worse. How about, your smile is like the sunshine on a stormy day."

Lauren huffs irritably, but doesn't say anything.

I get a big grin and exclaim, "Ooh I know!" Then with a serious tone I continue, "I truly hope that eyes really are the windows to the soul, because that would mean you have the most beautiful being I have ever seen."

Lauren turns and stares at me for a few moments before stating, "I will jump out of this car."

"Just remember to tuck and roll and you should be fine."

Lauren sighs in exasperation before finally biting out, "Where are we going anyway?"

I contemplate saying something sarcastic but instead simply say, "Italian."

Lauren lifts a brow but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Later after finally leaving the Italian restaurant with Lauren getting chicken while muttering something about it being the least fattening and me getting spaghetti, we make our way back to my car.

I turn to Lauren as she starts talking with her saying, "Well look at that, we're not compatible. Guess you can take me home."

I roll my eyes and say, "Liar," with exasperation.

"I am not lying," She says with outrage.

"They say a good first date is when there is never an awkward silence. And most of our time was spent with us talking and after you yelled at me for talking with my mouth full, eating."

Lauren grimaces and I open the car door for her again with her saying, "Yes, I know. It was disgusting."

"And I stopped as soon as you asked me too. Look at that your already making me a better person."

I start the car and pull out. Lauren then says, "Me. Make you a better person. Even I'm not delusional enough to think I'm a good person."

I give her a sideways glance to see she's staring at me defiantly so I give her a smile and say, "Well that's good, because I don't want the person that makes me better, I want the one that matches my bad."

Her eyes widen slightly at my statement and then she quickly looks away to start staring out the window.

After about ten minutes of a comfortable silence Lauren finally asks, "Where are we going anyway?"

I give her a wide grin and say, "It's a surprise."

After another ten minutes of driving I finally stop. Lauren looks around and I watch as she starts looking round us at the trees and field.

Lauren turns to me in confusion and asks, "Why are we in the woods?"

"I'm obviously going to murder you and bury the body," I say with a serious tone.

Lauren's brow twitches and she utters out, "You're an idiot."

"It took you until now to figure that out?"

Lauren doesn't say anything and then finally gets out of the car, I follow and she looks at me over the car roof.

"Seriously, why are we here?"

I look up and jut my chin at the sky.

Lauren follows my eyes and also looks.

After a few moments she finally says, "Stars."

"Yep."

"…Okay there kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and finally admits, "Fine they're beautiful."

"You bet your sweet ass they are."

"And you ruined it."

We both sit on the hood and stare up at the sky.

We're sitting there for about another five minutes before I finally calmly say, "This is boring right?"

"Extremely."

"…Want to go to a crowded place and make fun of people as they walk by."

Lauren turns to me in surprise and says excitedly, "Yes, but remember if we see anyone I know-"

"-Then you're just showing the new girl around."

"Exactly."

* * *

**AN: I wanted to get this out to commemorate the premiere tonight. This will obviously be AU after this episode.**

**I'm still sad to watch it because of the no Karmy and after reading an interview with Rita and Katie I'm starting to get the sad horrible feeling there never will be real Karmy.**** That doesn't mean I'll stop loving the show or stop watching. But I'm just sad right now.  
**

**Also yes I do know why Lauren is taking those pills and I won't spoil it for anyone who doesn't know. I will however be including it in the story especially after I researched the specific type they said she had and decided it will change things more emotionally than physically. **

**If anyone does want to know what the pills are for because their impatient like me it was announced so you can just Google it.**

**Anyway, Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past**


	12. Chapter 12

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to markman12, lochie17, ****************Mr. Buffy Summers, ****************kenfromnhus, ****** guest, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Kira Tsumi, unikorn89, Izzy222, MortalDivergentGames. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Amy_

Distancing myself from Karma has probably been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but it's necessary… At least that's what Ruby keeps insisting. Honestly I'm starting to think she's full of it. But, desperation means I'll try anything.

When Karma pretty much begged me too hang out with her today, and then combine that with her lip biting, there was no way I could help myself. Ruby be damned, but seeing Karma upset pretty much hurt me, and there was no way I could deny her anything at that point.

After we got back to my house, we took some time to try and figure out what to do.

When we finally decided, 'fuck it' let's go to the boardwalk, it was already getting pretty late.

Taking the bus to get there started out as a somewhat awkward affair which was filled with an uncomfortable silence. It didn't take long however for our old ways to come back. We quickly got into a conversation about seemingly nothing, that to those around us probably seemed like everything.

If you've ever truly loved anyone you'd understand, the simplest things could somehow be the most interesting you've ever heard. Or maybe that's just me when it comes to Karma, because to me this conversation is extremely important:

Karma turns towards me with an excited look on her face, "Fuck, marry, kill. Ariel, Danny Phantom, Katniss."

I turn and give her a look. "Ho- Wh- That is the most random assortment of people."

Karma gives an exasperated sigh, "So? That makes it more interesting. Now just answer the question."

I sit there for a moment in contemplation, before finally looking up exasperated, "This is so much harder than necessary. This is actually a really good one, extremely random, but still; nice job."

She turns and gives me a smug smile, "Yeah, I've been thinking of that one for a while."

I give out a giant sigh, "Okay, I would fuck Danny. Marry Katniss. And kill Ariel."

Karma gasps and turns to me with wide eyes, "You would kill the little mermaid?!"

"That was a really hard one, there was no way someone wasn't going to get hurt! And as much as I like her, you have to agree Ariel does not have very good decision-making skills"

Karma rolls her eyes, "Okay so maybe giving up being a mermaid princess for some guy she just met wasn't exactly a good plan, but still she wasn't that bad."

I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay Karma, whatever you say. And anyway it would be kinda awesome to say I've had sex with a ghost-"

"Half-ghost."

I roll my eyes, but continue on, "Half-ghost, and then to say 'Yeah you know Katniss Everdeen, winner of hunger games, face of a revolution… yeah, she's also my wife.'"

We sit there for only a moment, before both of us lose it and start laughing uproariously, earning us looks from the other passengers on the bus.

"Oh my god! I can't believe how much you thought about that."

After finally calming down enough to stop giggling, we look at each other and continue our game until we get to the boardwalk.

* * *

Finally making it to the boardwalk, we just start walking around spending more time together laughing.

We're in the middle of talking about the new season of American Horror Story, when Karma suddenly stops and her jaw drops.

I turn to her in confusion and then to see what she's staring at.

I almost do a double take however when I see Ruby and surprisingly, Lauren, sitting, smiling on a bench.

Karma starts, trying to say something, but nothing really comes out, "Wha- and her and HER and what the- holy, I'm so confused."

Turning back towards Ruby and Lauren, I see them staring out into the crowd, and then the red-head turns towards my step sister and whispers into her ear (which surprises me considering how Lauren lets her so close to her) and then points into the crowd. After a moment they both start to guffaw.

I turn back to Karma, and see that she's still stuck in a stupor with her jaw flapping up and down like a sheet caught in the wind.

Finally after a few moments she turns to me.

"When did they- Are they friends or something? Oh god! Why is Ruby her friend?! Maybe she doesn't know. Amy we have to go warn my cousin she's sitting next to Satan's spawn."

"Karma, this isn't The Omen. And Ruby already knows what she's like. I actually think she kind of likes her because of that."

"What?"

"She likes her for who she is. At least that's what it seems like to me."

"She- what? Should we go over and talk to them."

I look back over to the other couple and see them sitting comfortably and obviously enjoying their time together.

I look back at Karma and slowly shake my head, "Let's just leave them. I thought you wanted to spend time with me anyway. Not interrogating your cousin."

Karma's eyes widen and then she starts frantically shaking her head, "No, right of course. What do you want to do first?"

I give her a smile and shrug, "How about the games."

Karma smiles and starts dragging me over to the game where you try to knock over milk bottles.

The man running the game turns towards us and gives a smarmy smile, "Would the young couple like to give it a try? A dollar for three balls."

I smile slightly that he called us a couple and look over to Karma to see her reaction, only to see her looking oblivious, probably not over thinking it like I am.

I turn back to the man and hand over a dollar.

After he gives me the balls I try my first throw. It misses completely, momentarily embarrassing me, Karma however gives me an encouraging smile and my confidence returns.

I try again and this time the ball hits, but just barely.

I give a long sigh and glance at Karma, who gives me a thumbs up in response. Finally I take my last ball and throw it.

I hit the balls straight on and expect the bottles to fall. I'm disappointed however when nothing happens except the projectile bounces off and lands on the ground.

I frown in annoyance and embarrassment.

Karma scowls and steps up to the counter, throws down a dollar, then grabs one of the balls, and chucks it at the bottles with surprising strength.

The bottles immediately fly everywhere, the throw obviously harder than necessary, not that I particularly care, and the man's smug smile falls.

Karma gives him an over pronounced smirk and points up towards the prizes, "I'd like that one."

The man grits his teeth and pulls down what she pointed at, which turns out to be a giant stuffed donut.

Karma grabs it and smiles at me, then after a moment, she hands me the donut. I blink in confusion and give her a questioning look.

"I know how much you love donuts, I thought you'd appreciate it."

I shift and give her a smile, "Uh, thank you. You, really don't have to. I mean technically you won it."

She looks slightly uncomfortable, but still manages a smile, "I um, I want you to have it."

I can't help but think, that this is actually an accomplishment. Something that shows me that I still may have a chance to have my happy ending with Karma.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, it took me a little long to get this out. ****Have been busy.**

**Sorry this kinda ends abruptly but any longer would have ended up having to be another chapter and I wanted to get this out.**

**I'm actually liking the new season, Karma's facial expressions keep my hope for Karmy alive. **

**The new girl in the last episode, I think is supposed to be Amy's new love interest and, I guess I could deal with her, she's not too bad. Lot of eyebrow when those two were talking, but I'm okay with her. As long as it is Karmy end game, I guess Amy can explore herself a little.**

**I'm also liking Theo with Lauren, though I guess it's kind of selfish to say that I still prefer Ruby to him.**

**Anyway, **Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past****


	13. Chapter 13

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to iLoveFreeDom, lufluf, OBshipper****************, ****************kenfromnhus, ******Elimere, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Kira Tsumi, elaizafaegarde, gleek12384. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

The date with Lauren is definitely going better than I thought. After hours of insulting strangers from afar and generally enjoying ourselves, I was taking Lauren home.

After a comfortable drive I finally pull up outside her house and park. Turning towards Lauren, I give her a smile and then turn back towards the door to open it. I'm stopped however when Lauren grabs my arm and pulls me back around.

Lauren looks at me in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

I give her a confused look, "I'm doing back-flips… What is it look like I'm doing, I'm getting out of the car."

Lauren huffs at my sarcasm, "I mean why are you getting out of the car?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Well most polite people, walk a girl to her door."

"Not this girl. I told you, no one can see you."

I grit my teeth in annoyance, "Why they'll somehow read our minds and figure out we were on a date... Or like a normal person, they'll think you made a new friend."

Lauren turns to me with a glare, "Like anyone would believe we were actually friends."

I turn to give her a glare in return, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Everyone knows that you were sent here from your parents because you got in trouble. No one would believe I would associate with you."

I look at her incredulously, "News flash Lauren! Not only do you associate with me, but you just went on a date with me!"

"Well, what the hell was I thinking?!"

"If I knew half the things that go around in your head, then I would probably be as fucking crazy as you!"

Lauren gets out and slams the door. I follow her lead, shaking in anger. Neither of us care that we've escalated to yelling at each other in the street.

"I must be crazy if even considered doing _anything_ with you!"

"Well at least we're on the same page. You're a goddamn lunatic!"

"_I'm _a lunatic! Screw you Ruby!"

"No thanks, maybe later!"

I turn back to my car and open the door, now royally pissed off, "You know what Lauren, you're right about one thing! No one would believe we're friends, because no would believe anyone actually likes you enough as a person to want to be one!"

I get in my car and slam the door the last thing I see being Lauren wiping at her face while she quickly makes her way inside.

I angrily drive off, hating that I let my temper get the best of me.

I just got sick of her always saying that no one can see us together.

I mean fine, okay, you're not comfortable with your sexuality at the moment. I'm not going to force you to come out and start skipping on rainbows. But to insist we can't even be seen as friends, because I'm so horrible to be seen with, well that just pisses me off.

I can brush a lot off, but I'm only human and even I have my limits. Admittedly, I may have gone a little overboard on the insults; but when I get pissed off I go for the throat and the only way I'm happy is if you cry.

It's one of the more awful habits I picked up from my Father.

Still lost in thought I slam my hand down on the steering wheel in frustration and start to feel guilty for some of the things I said.

* * *

_Amy_

Holy crap, I think some of Ruby's ideas may actually be working.

Tonight with Karma was amazing. After the milk bottle game, it only got better from there.

Karma is the one who is actually coming up with plans now. I don't have to practically beg to want to do things anymore. And the whole night she's barely left my side, not leaving more than two feet of space between us.

She seems content to just be with me, it was… indescribable the feeling I had when I realized she wasn't looking around for something else or getting distracted by a shiny new boy, or even something just shiny.

I was the center of her world, at least for tonight and the gravitation I was already held in when it came to her, seemed to make us circle each other as we both seemed to only have eyes for the other.

That's not to say we ended the night blissfully in each other's arms. There was no goodnight kisses, the hug lingered maybe only a moment past considered friend territory, and there were no declarations of love; but we were happy, and content, and no drama came our way.

It was almost perfect.

I had just gotten back from the bus. Karma was going to stay but then her mom called and said Ruby came in looking upset. Apparently she wanted to know if Karma knew what happened.

As soon as she heard Ruby and upset in the same sentence, she immediately wanted to go check on her. I obviously didn't care if she left, this being a reason I could actually agree with. I almost decided to go with her but I thought it best if the two cousins handled it.

Sometimes those two were as close as real sisters. I know Ruby, would break someone's jaw if they even looked at Karma funny, and Karma would always go to Ruby for a shoulder to cry on. Something we both had in common, Ruby has always given good advice, even when we were kids.

I'm cut off from my thought when I hear a quiet sniffle from next door. I glance up to where I heard the noise; the bathroom.

Frowning in thought I look back down. It was probably just my imagination.

My head jolts up when I hear the noise again and I slowly get up and walk towards the bathroom door. Opening the bathroom door just as slowly, I look inside and am surprised to find it empty.

I hear the sniffle again and realize it's coming from Lauren's room.

After hesitating a moment I go towards the door. Knocking lightly I cautiously call out, "Lauren."

I hear a few more sniffles and then a croaked out, "Go away."

I bite my lip, "Lauren, I'm coming in."

Lauren starts to say something that sounds somewhat like "No" before tapering off pathetically.

I walk in to see my step sister sitting on her floor surround by tissues.

"Unless go away, means 'come in' in moron, I don't know why you're in here."

Apparently her moment of weakness in not being able to talk is short-lived, since she's back to being just as sharp-tongued as ever.

I ignore her insult and decide to forge ahead, "What's wrong?"

Lauren gives a sneer which just looks ridiculous with the tears streaming down her face, "As if I would tell you."

I again ignore the insult knowing it's just a defense mechanism, "Lauren, just tell me. No one else is here and you know I have no room to judge. So whatever you say isn't going to repulse me."

Lauren deliberates for a moment and then finally I can see her defense waver, "Me and Ruby got into an argument."

My eyes widen, now understanding why she was crying. Ruby did not get angry often, but when she does it would be best if you stayed out of her way. Her insults are lethal and personal. And in her anger she doesn't have limit to what she'll say to make you feel absolutely horrible.

Usually she'll feel guilty afterwards, but sometimes it makes her feel better to know you're as miserable as she is.

And then add in Lauren with a tongue as devilish as hers can be, and you a have potentially explosive combination. To be honest, I'm surprised there were no bodies that needed burying.

* * *

**AN: Yep sorry had to happen. If it didn't it would just be Lauren being kinda a dick for awhile.  
**

**And yes Ruby is not perfect. I don't want a mary sue, she makes mistakes just like everyone else**

**If it makes you feel better, this like most of the drama in this story wont last long, It'll probably be over like next chapter. I'm sorry but I can't stand when you hold this stupid grudge over another persons head. Especially not over an argument as tame and stupid as this. I've had biggger blowouts where shit was kicked over in anger and then ten minutes later it's like nothing happened. So for me this is actually really stretching it. **

**Anyway, if you hated the Lauren x Ruby (Luby?) drama at least you all know that Karmy had a nice night. **

**Heads up if anyone cares I really liked the Lauren goes crazy on ecstasy thing on this weeks episode, so I think I'm going to use it.**

**Also sorry last thing, the next person to review will be my 100th reviewer so as a thank you, whoever is the 100th will get a special prize, and since I'm too lazy to think of anything, I'll let you choose (within reason please. And you have to be signed in obviously)**

** I would like to thank each and every person who has reviewed, favorited, followed, read, glanced at. I don't give a shit what it was exactly, thank you, I didn't think I'd get 10 reviews and especially not 100.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to J. B. F. Fan, CarpeDee.m, kashii521, unikorn89, Guest, Alpha-Wolf619, cyrstals, rebelliousflower89, lufluf****************, ****************kenfromnhus******, Kira Tsumi, elaizafaegarde, gleek12384, ms. Rawrs. More cookies for you.**

**I wrote a one-shot named Jealousy for my 100th reviewer with Ruby and Lauren. Check it out if you want some future fluff.**

* * *

_Ruby_

It's been a week.

One week since I've seen my favorite pain in the ass.

I don't want to admit it, but of course I miss her. Lauren may have pissed me off, but it doesn't suddenly make me hate her.

However I have my pride and I will not be the one to break this silence.

Very hypocritical of me, but I'm an emotional teenager and I'm not a perfect human being.

Karma and Amy were doing something I didn't care to listen to with Shane so that leaves no one to really spend time with. They invited me to go but, I'm really hoping something with Lauren will come up instead.

Though even I know sitting alone on a Friday night isn't exactly my picture of a perfect evening spent, I'd rather do this than whatever the hell they're doing.

I'm distracted from my thoughts when my phone starts ringing.

Picking it up I see Amy's name flash across the screen.

I sigh, roll my eyes, and answer it.

"What's up?"

"Uh Ruby, um I think we might need your help."

My brow shoots up in surprise, "Dead body?"

"What, no no, nothing that bad."

I pout slightly, "Oh well, that's no fun. You got me all hyped up too."

"Well uh… I think you might be more… interested in this anyway."

I roll my eyes at her dramatics, "Oh, and why is that?"

Amy pauses for a moment, "Well… someone may have given Lauren something, telling her it was an aspirin." Amy starts laughing nervously.

I bolt up suddenly, "Where are you?"

"Ru-Ruby don't sound so serious. I mean, it's not the end of the world."

I glare fiercely, "It's about to be the end of yours if you don't tell me where you are."

"I will uh text you the address."

I hang up immediately so I don't start screaming at her over the phone.

A few moments later I get a text with the address and after using google maps on my phone, I see that it's luckily not too far.

Getting up I pull on my jacket and quickly jog down to my car to speed over before those idiots cause any more damage.

* * *

_Karma_

I glance beside me and see that Amy has finally come back from, wherever it was she went. I really didn't like being here alone, but Amy insisted. It's bad enough that Lauren is already… whatever the hell happened to her, losing another person would just make it even worse.

Thankfully though the Lauren situation is going to be handled… as soon as I figure out how.

Amy suggested calling Ruby for help, but I shot that down quickly knowing how furious my cousin would be if she saw Lauren's state.

Looking up I realize a guy is starting to talk to both me and Amy.

"So how about a drink," The guy holds out a drink and a cursory glance lets me see he's pretty cute.

I smile suddenly and reach out for the drink, happier that I'm getting a free drink than from the source it came from.

From the corner of my eye I see Amy start to frown, "Karma are you sure?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Amy come on It's just a drink," I lower my voice so that only she can hear, "And it's free."

Amy hesitates for a moment before finally reaching out to grab it.

She goes to sip it but then starts to give it back, "I have bad feeling Karma. Thanks but I'm good," Amy goes to give the drink back but the guy refuses to take it and starts to look annoyed.

"Look you already took the drink. Just take it and _drink _it," The guy starts to slightly crowd Amy obviously trying to intimidate her.

I grit my teeth and put my own drink down on the bar before stepping in front of Amy, "Back off! She said she doesn't want it."

Admittedly I pushed her into taking it in the first place, but I would have stopped if she said no again. This guy however doesn't seem to like the word no. And I won't let him lay a finger on Amy just because he doesn't.

The guy grabs my arms tightly and his face is now a hairs breadth away, "It's just a drink. Stop making a big deal out of it!"

I honestly have no idea what to do. Do I scream, flail, scratch, cry. I have no clue. Thankfully I'm saved from the choice when the guy is suddenly pushed back by a hand coming from my right.

Looking at the owner of said hand, I'm both relieved and terrified to see Ruby, who looks angrier than I've ever seen her before.

"Learn personal space. You might get hurt in the future if you don't."

The guy comes back now looking even angrier than before, "This is none of your business. I ain't afraid to hit a girl. So you better get out of here before I do."

"I'm not going to say a speech, I'll make it simple. If you touch, insult, or intimidate either of them again, you will regret it."

"Look! Those bitches didn't want to finish what they started! Now go the fuck away, this doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard an insult in there."

Before anyone could react Ruby jumped up, grabbed his head and slammed it on the counter. I thought it was over, but Ruby seemed to have a different idea as she slammed it twice more and then kneed him in the crotch.

Then kneeling down to where he was on the floor barely conscious with tears running down his face, she grabbed him by the hair and lifted his face to her eye level.

"Apologize. Now."

She points his head in our direction while Amy and I stand there with identical expressions of shock.

The man starts whimpering and barely get out, "I'm sorry."

"Good boy. Now stop trying to drug girls or I swear god this will look like fun in comparison."

Amy and I turn to each other in shock and fear now understanding why he wanted us to have the drinks so badly.

The bartender comes over finally noticing the commotion, before he can say anything however Ruby starts, "Sorry, we're leaving."

Then Ruby grabs us both harshly, "Idiots! Where's Lauren?"

Amy hesitantly speaks up from beside me, "Last I saw she was on the dance floor."

Ruby lets out a heavy breath before turning to glare at us, "Go home. Now."

I step forward starting to become annoyed, "You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do."

Amy shifts awkwardly from her spot obviously having no idea what to say.

"Karma go home, before I hurt you."

I grit my teeth and make my hands into fists, "Why should I have to go home? You're obviously staying, and you're not that much older than me."

Ruby takes a breath, "Karma, let me make this simple. You are not allowed to party until you know the basic rules: You do _not _take a drink from a stranger. You do _not _take drugs from a stranger. Now I come here and one of those rules is already broken and the other was in the process of being broken. If I hadn't of come I would have had to two date-raped morons and one drugged moron doing god knows what. Now go wait in the car while I go and find Lauren."

Ruby shoves her keys into Amy's hands and walks off before I can say anything.

I look down in embarrassment, now understanding how far this could have gone if Ruby hadn't of shown up. I'm almost at the point of crying when Amy grabs my hand and gives me a soft smile.

"Come on. I guess next we'll know better next time. Right?"

I give her smile already starting to feel better and follow her outside to wait like Ruby ordered.

* * *

_Ruby _

I was so close to killing that guy, and then Karma and Amy afterwards. I'm honestly surprised I contained myself.

Now I only have to find Lau-

The next thing I know I'm being run over by someone and we both fall, the person landing on top of me.

After groaning in pain I look up and see as if my thoughts have summoned her themselves, Lauren.

"Lauren?"

"Ruby!"

I'm about to respond when Lauren starts snuggling into me obviously not worried that we're laying in the middle of a dance floor or that she's kick-starting my libido.

"Ruby, has anyone ever told you that you're soft and fluffy like a pancake?"

"Uh… no I can't recall that ever being something I've been described with."

Lauren sighs contentedly in response.

"Lauren how ab-"

"Wait a second! I'm still mad at you!"

Lauren quickly starts to scramble up and I follow with a sigh, the moment now obviously forgotten.

"Lauren, can I please take you home and then you can yell at me all you want?"

"No!"

I starts to rub my eyes in frustration but am then distracted as Lauren starts to snuggle into me again.

It only lasts a moment however until she quickly steps back, "Dammit! Stop being so pancakey!"

"I'm sorry I was born this way."

As Lauren had finally stepped back some more, I could finally get a good look as to what she's wearing and I groan in sexual frustration. Apparently she got hot on the dance floor, because she's now in a tank top and some very short shorts.

Looking closer I see she's sweaty, slightly pale and obviously out of breath.

I frown already guessing she was given ecstasy.

"Have you been drinking water?"

Lauren frowns and her eyes widen, "Oh my god! I keep forgetting how thirsty I am!"

I groan wanting to kill whoever gave her the drug.

"Alright, come on Lauren. Let's go get some water," I go to grab her arm, but she jerks away from me and glares.

"I already told you, I am still mad at you!"

I have the slight urge to start bashing my head against a wall, but rein it in with a deep breath.

"Okay Lauren, I'm sorry. What I said was wrong, but you weren't exactly being very nice yourself."

Lauren pauses for a moment in thought, then she throws herself at me. After a moment of her getting distracted by how soft I apparently am, she starts to dramatically and quickly say, "I know Ruby, I'm sorry! I was just scared! I really like you and I didn't mean to! And wow your hair is so red and oh my god, it's so soft."

Lauren starts to pet and play with my hair. The feeling is amazing and if Lauren was in her right mind, I would be quite happy with her hanging off me and stroking my hair. However Lauren is obviously not in the best state right now and I need to take her home.

I grab her hands and bring them down from my hair, causing her to pout adorably.

Keeping hold of one of her hands I start leading her back over to the bar.

"Hey! Can I get a water please?"

The bartender turns to me and glares, "I thought you were leaving?"

"I will, I just need a water," I look pointedly at Lauren hoping it will explain why I need it and his face softens.

"Fine, but then you gotta get outta here."

I nod my assent and he hands me a water bottle with a pointed look at the exit. I give him a nod and ten dollars, both for the drink and since he didn't call the cops.

Turning towards Lauren, I open the water and hand it to her. Then I start ushering her towards the exit while she tries to be as close to me as possible and walk.

Lauren smiles, "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"Yeah me t-"

I'm cut off mid-sentence when Lauren turns and plants her lips on mine. The kiss lasts for a few more seconds before she pulls back and says again in a melodramatic tone, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

"I wh-what?"

Lauren keeps walking outside, and I jog to catch up with her barely able to speak from shock.

* * *

**AN:Yeah so I decided to do the ecstasy plot device. It really annoyed me last episode how Lauren goes around looking for Aspirin from perfect strangers. I was like, what are you doing crazy, you don't know what they're giving you. So I put it that someone lied and gave her ecstasy instead of Aspirin like she asked.**

**Also the first drug filled kiss occurred.  
**

**And like I said I have a one-shot called Jealousy up that features Ruby and Lauren it was a gift for my hundredth reviewer so check that out if you want a teaser of some actual romance between the two sooner.  
**

**I actually just watched this weeks episode so *SPOILERS* I can't even with this weeks. I just can't. I feel dirty and gross fro saying this but i think I might have like Liam the best this episode. He was just sitting there quietly and awkwardly most of the episode and the rest of the characters, all I could think the whole time was you need to calm the fuck down. Most of that episode I was just uncomfortable.**

**Anyway tell me what you think and thank you everybody.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to **********elaiza fae garde, Guest, kenfromnhus, sofily4, Kira Tsumi, sara-nadia. More cookies for you.**

**Just want you to know you're all sweethearts, and to thank you for all the love I'm getting.**

* * *

_Ruby_

After a drive to Amy's home filled with only the sound of Lauren grinding her teeth and her shifting in her seat, we finally made it there.

I parked out front, and Karma and Amy got out of the backseat cautiously, as if I were about to attack them. It had crossed my mind, but hiding the bodies would be too tiring.

After helping Lauren out and her immediately glomping on to me, we all walked up to the house.

They both turned as we walked up, and Amy gave me a sly slightly amused look. Karma however was looking between me and Lauren in confusion, obviously not getting the memo on my feelings towards the blonde.

"I've been meaning to ask. You guys seem really… close."

I feel Lauren stiffen slightly and try to pull away, so I wrap my arm around her waist, and give Karma a slight smirk, "We're friends. We just kinda hit it off. Ya know?"

I can feel Lauren start to loosen up against me again after I said the word 'friends,' while Karma gives me an incredulous glance obviously not believing anyone would willingly be friends with Lauren.

"Ask Amy for the story if you don't believe me," I give Amy a significant glance trying to convey to her to actually tell the truth. I don't need to lie about this to Karma, it's pointless, she won't say anything if I ask her not to and she'll get over the shock quickly. My cousin is an idiot, but she's usually not malicious in any of her intentions.

I'll tell Lauren, that Karma knows the truth in private and when she's in a slightly better state. She'll probably be mad, but she'll get over it.

I see Amy slowly nod, understanding in her eyes and I give her a smile of appreciation.

Finally making it to the house Amy opens the door with her key and we make our way inside.

After making my way slowly up the stairs with Lauren still attached, I go to her room when she points it out to me.

I try to get her to her bed when she wiggles out of my arms and collapses on to her floor. When she finally gets comfortable she starts to rub herself on the carpet like a cat.

I look down at her in amusement, "Having fun."

Lauren pouts slightly, "Leave me alone."

I give her a grin and go to walk out.

"Wait no! Where are you going?"

I walk back towards her and put my hand lightly on her back to try to soothe her, "I'm going to get you a water. I'll be right back. Okay?"

Lauren huffs, "Alright fine, but hurry up!"

I let another grin split my face, "Ah, there she is. Still as bossy as ever."

Lauren sighs out in annoyance, "Tch, whatever."

I get up and walk towards the door, glancing back to see her looking at me a bit worriedly. Understandable since she doesn't even understand why she's acting that way. I'll have to explain it when I get back, I wouldn't be right to leave her in the dark like that.

I close the door to give her some peace and privacy and call back, "You should probably change while I'm gone. You're disgustingly sweaty."

I hear her groan in annoyance and most likely embarrassment at my statement.

Making my way towards the stairs I first stop in front of Amy's room and knock.

After a moment I hear Amy, "Come in."

Walking into the room I see a slightly sullen Karma with a lounging Amy sitting next to her.

I take a breath, "Are you guys alright?"

Amy gives me a slightly fake smile and nods while Karma also nods while staring down at the floor.

I walk closer to them and crouch down seeing as Karma refuses to look up.

"Nothing else happened before I got there, right?"

I'm looking at Karma as I ask but Amy answers instead, "No, he just… scared us. He got into my face first, but then Karma protected me," Amy smiles slightly and I'm pretty sure may even be blushing. I waggle my brows at her in response and her smile widens.

I can see Karma has finally started to lift her head from her dramatic depression out of the corner of my eye and I tilt my head slightly at her to catch her eye.

"Hey I'm not mad anymore if that's what you're worried about. You should have no worries about me going hulk on you guys."

She picks her head up a little more, "It's not that. Well, not all that. I was just… thinking about what almost happened. I'm just..."

The room is silent for a few moments after Karma tapered off and I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What happened, it's over, and now you know. Okay? You did pretty well yourself. You even protected Amy. Just think next time. And just know, in the future, whenever I'm around, anyone even has it cross their minds while in your vicinity," I turn towards Amy, "Either one of your vicinities, then they're going to lose a coupe limbs. I'm like a dog, very protective and loyal," I give a grin at the end and see both of them giving me identical looks of happiness.

I go to stand when they both spring forwards to give me a hug at the same time.

"Jeez, there is enough Ruby for both of you. Then again, I do know how irresistible I am."

They both groan at me and pull back.

Amy raises a brow in response.

And Karma rolls her eyes, "You really know how to ruin moments."

I stand up and give them a cheeky grin, "Don't lie to yourselves, my whole being is just something too tempting. Understandable, but I am not a piece of meat girls."

Karma groans and pushes me slightly, "Go away."

I grin and then after hesitating, soften my smile and lean down to give her a kiss on the head, "I'm glad you're okay," turning to Amy I give her another hug and pull back with my hands on her shoulders, "You too."

I get another pair of loving smiles and then I make my way quietly out of the room with a soft click of the door.

I finally make my way downstairs and quietly go to the kitchen. Slowly opening the fridge I grab two water bottles and make my way back upstairs.

Quickly making it back into Lauren's room I find her in the same place I left her. Though she did change as I suggested.

She turns towards me as I close the door and glares, "What did you get lost?! What took you so long?!"

"Yes, this giant Labyrinth of a two-story house that I've been going to since I was a child is so hard to navigate."

Lauren makes an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and glares.

I sit down next to her and can see how badly she is grinding her teeth.

I wordlessly pick up her head, place it my lap, and begin massaging her jaw to try to help soothe her.

She calms down slightly at the gesture, "Why can't I stop clenching my god damn jaw?!"

Lauren gives up acting brave and starts to freak out slightly and cling to me.

I stroke her hair while my other keeps at her jaw, "Lauren calm down alright. I know what's wrong, but I won't tell you until you take a breath and keep calm."

Lauren pauses for a moment obviously wanting to argue, but then she finally gives out a dramatic sigh and starts to take deeper breaths.

"Okay fine, I'm calm. Now tell me what's wrong with me."

"Lauren, you went around asking for an Aspirin but whoever gave it to you actually gave you ecstasy."

Lauren tries to jolt up in panic and screams, "What?!"

I hold her in place and speak in soothing tones trying to keep her calm.

After a few minutes of her hyperventilating she finally starts to calm down.

Just when I had hoped she had finally calmed down enough, I stop. She however was only done hyperventilating, as now she starts crying loudly.

I jolt slightly, always having a problem with crying girls when it wasn't a heat of the moment fight being the cause of them.

After hovering nervously for a second and listening to her blubbering nonsense of how everyone will think she's a drugged up townie now, I finally start stroking her hair and giving her soft reassurances of how ridiculous she's being.

Finally after another few minutes she really starts to calm down now and I hand her a water.

She takes it gratefully and starts to chug it down, before she could get to far doing that however, I grab it, "Drink slowly."

She wordlessly nods trusting my judgment and starts to drink at a slower pace.

"You took it a couple of hours ago anyway, so you're most likely coming down right now. The worst of its passed, and I'm here, so I'll be with you through the rest. Okay?"

She nods, still taking slow slips of the water.

It's silent for a few minutes until Lauren suddenly speaks up, "Earlier why did you call me your friend?"

I turn to her slightly confused, "What do you mean? What do you want me to call you?"

"Well I-I was kinda hoping. Well… actually never mind, I don't want you telling people that anyways."

I give her a big grin, now understanding what she's trying to say, "What, you wanna be my girrrrrrlfrieeeend? You liiiiike me. You want to kiiiiss meeee. And huuuug me."

Lauren glares at me and punches me actually quite hard in the arm, "Shut up idiot! Forget it!"

I grin again, "Nope, nope, nope. I already got a confession and a kiss, you can't just take it back and you can't even claim you don't remember in the morning."

"I was on drugs!"

"Oh don't be dramatic, you were on ecstasy, not acid. You were mostly in control of yourself."

"Mostly!"

"Okay, okay. So you probably weren't that choosy, but it's still a kiss and you even said, you've wanted to do that for a while."

"I lied!"

"No."

"No. You can't just say 'no,' it wasn't a question!"

I give her a grin, "Okay how about a question? Would you like to be known as my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widen, the abrupt subject change and topic obviously catching her off guard, "I don't know."

I lift my brow in amusement, "You don't. Then who does? Can I talk to them instead?"

She growls in annoyance and stamps her hands into the carpet.

The whole argument we were still in the same position with her head in my lap, making me look down at her as we talk.

She continues to lay there and glare at me from her place. I finally smile in amusement and before she can react I bend down and lightly press my lips to hers. I don't move for a few moments and then lift up slightly so I can see her properly but still stay close.

"How about now, now do you know?"

"Ye-yes."

"Yes what?"

"I do want you to be, but…"

"You're afraid."

Lauren opens her mouth to argue but I start to absent mindedly play with her hair and continue before she can.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know? You're allowed to be. You never have to act with me. Trust me, no matter what you say, or how you feel, you can tell me. I'll be brave for you."

Lauren's eyes are interesting, they tell you what she doesn't. Like right now, at the moment I see gratefulness, care, hesitation, and some other unidentifiable emotions.

She goes to say something and at the last moment whatever courage she had to say it dies and instead she says, "I would like that."

"And if you're worried, I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know. I promise, I won't push you. As soon as you're ready to tell people, just say the word and anyone has anything to say, has to go through me."

Lauren gives me a shy smile and I grin in response.

"Oh by the way, Karma knows."

Lauren's happy mood instantly plummets and she glares at me angrily.

"Oh don't look at me like that, it was before this conversation, so it doesn't count. She's my cousin, I love her, and who is she gonna tell? Amy already knows."

Lauren starts to calm at my reasoning, but still looks a little peeved.

I give her my winning grin and hand her back the water. She rolls her eyes in response but takes it anyway.

The rest of the night mostly consists of light chatter and we finally fall asleep at one point.

I wake up the next day in a heavenly position, me lying on my back while Lauren has her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

After I'm fully awake I contemplate just lying there, but know how boring that could get so I slowly get up trying not to wake Lauren and succeed. Then I quietly stretch and look at my phone to see that it's about 3:30 in the afternoon which is expected considering the late night and the drama.

* * *

_Amy_

Last night was ridiculous. The combination of things that happened is mind-boggling.

Though the highlights had to be Karma protecting me (And if I was a lesser girl I would have swooned at the memory) or Ruby kicking the crap out of that guy. Both definitely big pluses.

Waking up next to Karma was of course nice, even though we've done it millions of times during others sleepovers.

We both got up around the same time and saw that it was fairly late in the afternoon so we made our way downstairs together.

Rounding down the stairs I notice my mom standing in the kitchen.

She turns obviously hearing us coming down.

"And here I thought you were just going to sleep the whole day away!"

She gives me one of her big show smiles, but then she notices Karma and it falters slightly, "Oh Karma, I didn't know you were staying over."

Karma gives a nervous smile and goes to say something, when she's suddenly interrupted by a yelp.

We all turn to see that it's Ruby who tripped down the stairs, we see her flop and roll down until she is laying at the bottom.

She gives out a groan, "Oww."

Karma and I quickly go over to help her up.

Once she's fully standing she throws up her arms, "Taa daa! Oww."

My mother looks her over worriedly, "Are you okay Ruby?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Did that on purpose, I'm too lazy to actually take the stairs. Thought I'd fly down."

My mother looks her over again, "Well, okay. Just be more careful," She goes to turn back around to whatever she was doing when she suddenly turns back, "Wait, did you stay over last night too."

Ruby is rubbing her back but still manages to get out, "Yeah."

I see my mother's smile become big again, obviously thinking that if Ruby was there Karma and I wouldn't do anything. I'm almost tempted to say Ruby slept in Lauren's room to see her reaction.

"Oh well you know you're welcome over anytime Ruby."

"Oh thanks Mrs. R."

"Actually it's already quite late, would you and Karma like to stay for dinner."

I look and see Ruby turn to Karma, and then Karma shrugs, "Of course Mrs. R, we'd both love to."

"Oh that's wonderful, you can finally meet my husband too."

My mother turns around and goes back into the kitchen.

The three of us end up going into the living room and watching TV to pass the time. It isn't too long that Lauren finally comes down.

As soon as Lauren came in Ruby lit up, even more than usual. She really does like her. It's actually kind of sweet, even if it is for Lauren.

She comes in slowly and cautiously. By the way she keeps glancing in Karma's direction I can tell Ruby told her that Karma knows that they're more than just friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Karma making a concentrated effort not to look at Lauren. Probably to make her more comfortable. Though I know it's her care for Ruby and not Lauren that makes her do it.

Lauren sits rigid next to Ruby and focus' her attention on the TV trying to act as normal as possible.

It takes a while for her to finally start to relax, longer than I expected actually.

But as the minutes pass I see her finally sitting normally and leaning slightly towards Ruby. And I also notice that as Lauren relaxes more and more I can see Karma start to observe her, more curious about the relationship than anything. Though I know she also wants to make sure Lauren feels something towards her cousin, so hopefully she won't hurt Ruby on purpose.

This continues on until dinner.

My mother finally calls us all in and we sit down at the table, though Ruby and Karma slightly more awkwardly than us.

I'm sitting next Karma with Lauren across from me and Ruby across from Karma. While my mother and Bruce sit at the opposite heads of the table.

After introductions are made the dinner is painfully awkward and quiet.

This continues for most of it, until Bruce finally breaks the silence.

"So Lauren, I got a call from that modeling agency, the one for photography."

Lauren looks up and raises a brow, silently urging him to get to the fucking point.

"They said they like the headshots, but I still think you could do better."

The next few minutes is filled with a harsh critiquing from Bruce onto Lauren. Looking around I can see Karma probably mirroring my expression of surprise and slight pity towards Lauren. Even as I turn towards her, I can see my judgmental perfectionist mother frowning slightly in his direction, when he says some of the ruder things towards Lauren.

The worst expression at the table other than Lauren's, which as much as she tries to hide it, has a mixture of both annoyance and hurt; is Ruby, I can see the pure fury rising and know her damnable temper is about to come into play as she glares darkly down at the table while clenching her fork.

After about another minute and Bruce going on and on about something about show smiles, I see Ruby finally crack and her head whips up.

She glares darkly at Bruce for a moment getting worried looks from everyone but the oblivious man she was actually directing the expression towards. Just as I was getting worried she would leap across the table and attack him, she suddenly gets a giant grin on her face.

"You know," She starts, loudly cutting across whatever Bruce was saying, "I used to hate gym class," Everyone stops and stares, none of us really sure where she's going with this, "Hated it. And, well I'm really lazy too, so that doesn't help. Anyway so one day I decide, well enough of this. It's boring and I hate it. So while we're in the gym, playing a game. I lay down. Just lay down, in the middle of the floor. One of the most interesting games of volleyball was played around me, while they avoided stepping on me. And then some of my friends came over."

Ruby shifts slightly and gives a winning smile, all of us just staring at her having no idea why she's telling us this story.

"They see me and they said, 'What are you doing?' And I tell them, 'Laying down, obviously.' And they go, 'You look like a mermaid.' And then another said, 'Yeah and with that hair, it's like Ariel.'"

Ruby looks up at us again, looking all around the table and grinning.

Then she starts while excitingly gesticulating "And that my friends, is why in freshman year, I was from then on given the nickname Ariel."

Everyone at the table stares at her in total confusion having no idea why she randomly gave us a long story about a nickname.

Bruce snaps out of his stupor first and quickly gets up, "Well… Uh Farrah, dinner was lovely dear, but I have some work to get done. So if you'll excuse me."

Before anyone can say anything, Bruce quickly walks off to his home office.

We all turn to Ruby with varying expressions, all of us understanding the point of the story now was to make Bruce uncomfortable. And especially since he's just now meeting her, he would be more wary of her idiosyncrasies than the rest of us.

She turns towards Karma with a grin and innocently asks, "Can you pass me the potatoes please?"

Karma face plastered with shock, passes them towards her wordlessly. Ruby grabs them and then turns towards Lauren and gives her a quick wink. Making the blonde smile slightly and look down to go back to eating as if nothing happened.

Ruby puts the bowl back down after getting her serving and turns back towards my mother with wide smile in place, "You know, Mrs. R, this chicken is awesome."

* * *

**AN: So here you go, long chapter for you. And some Luby fluff, and anyone missing Karmy, don't worry next time we will get more steps for Ruby's ridiculously long plan.  
**

**Can I get some feedback on how I'm doing with the Luby Romance. I have no idea if I do romance well and it would help if you guys would tell me.**

**Also this episode, well I won't spoil, but I will say, while I don't really like Reamy, I can handle it. Karmy however will be my biggest and favorite ship of anything. So I will never jump ship, this bitch is loyal.**

**I mention it because I was thinking of bringing Reagan in, she would have no romantic ties with any of the main characters, probably will have a ghost girlfriend never seen and if I do it, will actually have a past with Ruby. Anyway tell me what you think, if I should or shouldn't do it. I like Reagan, just not Reamy, so wouldn't bash her and would try to do her justice, if your worried about that by the way.**

**Oh and yeah tru story at the end, except they called me jewmaid cause I'm a Jew and I looked like a mermaid. Though it didn't stick.**

****Anyway, **Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past****.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to garion369**********, Guest, kenfromnhus, WebzForevz, echoxknox, J. B. F. Fan, kashii521, Robby the Cyber Warrior, sofily4, unikorn89, lezlove. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Amy _

Before Ruby left yesterday, she told me the next steps of her plan. Apparently the things I have to do are so small she just gave me a couple all at once to use together.

**Step 4, 5, and 6: It's The Little Things**

I just hope they work.

* * *

_Karma _

After all the excitement this weekend I'm really hoping this week is going to be calm and easy. I won't hold my breath though.

At the moment nothing big and dangerous has happened, Amy and I are just getting off the bus, talking like normal.

"You look nice today. Is that new?"

I turn to Amy with a wide grin, "Yes, thank you!"

I blush slightly when I see her staring for a moment before looking away. I always have gotten embarrassed when people stare. I don't think Amy has ever cared that much about what I'm wearing, it's still nice to be recognized for good attire though.

We're making our way towards the courtyard when we hear, "Attention Hester High students!"

Apparently Penelope, has another great school wide activity. Yay.

All of the students, Amy and I included, start making our way towards where Penelope set up her platform in the courtyard.

"Today is culture day! Prepare to visit countries, you've never seen before! All in the comfort and safety of our very own, Hester High School!"

"Ugh, I hate Epcot," I jump slightly and turn to see Ruby beside me.

I give her a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"All this faux-culture shit is so fake, it'll probably all be wrong too. And Epcot sucks, Disney's other parks are much better."

"Agreed," I look on the other side of her and see Lauren standing close by.

That relationship is still confusing, but I will support Ruby, even if I have no idea what she sees in Lauren.

"Well at least we get out of class," Amy says from my other side.

Ruby sighs and rolls her eyes, "Apparently they aren't keeping track of who's here. We could just leave. Then we get out of class and do something not stupid."

"Oh come on Ruby, it could be fun. Please stay. For me," I give her the puppy dog eyes knowing she can never resist when I pull those out.

Ruby huffs and scowls, "Fine, but I'm complaining the entire time."

"So no different than usual," Lauren interjects while examining her nails.

Ruby starts pouting, "You're supposed to be on my side."

Lauren huffs and doesn't reply.

I turn towards Amy wanting to know what she thinks, when I realize she isn't there.

I turn back towards them, "Where'd Amy go?"

Ruby opens her mouth to answer first, but Lauren starts before she can, "Over there."

I turn in the direction she's vaguely waving towards and see as Lauren said Amy talking to Helen and Olivia.

I hate them, stupid whorey Helen and obnoxious Olivia. They piss me off, I can't remember what it was exactly, but I just know that I hate them for some reason.

I continue to glare, but turn back when I hear snickering. I turn my glare towards Lauren who's trying not to laugh. Ruby quickly covers Lauren's mouth with her hand and Lauren glares at the red-head in response.

I'm about to snap at them, when I'm distracted by a hand on my arm.

Amy turns me slightly towards her and I stare at her hand.

She either doesn't notice my stare or doesn't care because she doesn't remove the appendage.

"Hey sorry Karma, but I told Helen and Olivia, that I would hang out with them today."

That gets my attention from her hand as I whip my head up to look at her face.

"Wh-what, b-but you can't!"

She can't spend a whole day with those whores. They may do… something to her. I don't know what exactly, but it I know it would be terrible!

Olivia and Helen start walking towards us and I glare at them. I go to take a step, but Ruby grabs the back of my shirt, probably saving me from a cat fight where I would have gotten my ass kicked.

Helen gives Amy a smile, which screams whore, and I have to resist disinfecting myself with how disgusting it makes me feel.

"So, Amy are you ready to go?"

I pull out of Ruby's grip and step up next to Amy.

I give them both a saccharine smile, "She can't, she's going with us today."

Both Helen and Olivia glare at me and I give one in return, hoping my thoughts, 'Do you want to go bitches?! I will destroy you!' can be communicated from my stare.

Olivia gives me an obviously fake smile, bitch needs better acting skills, "Oh I guess you didn't hear the memo, she said she would spend some time with us today."

"Well she can't!"

Helen gives me a sarcastic smile, "Oh and why not?"

"Cause she's mine!" Everyone listening to the conversation gives me wide-eyed looks at my declaration, though Amy's also includes a blush. She really does look adorable when she blushes. No! Shit! What did I just say?!

I cough awkwardly and shift slightly, thoroughly embarrassed, "Mine best friend. M-My best friend." Oh my god please kill me now, "And um as her best friend, we promised each other, we would see other countries together. So, that's why… she can't go with you." Did that make sense? Please say that made sense.

There's an awkward silence for a few moments before Amy turns to them and gives them a fake apologetic look. I can tell its fake, cause like I said, we're best friends. Closer than anyone, and these little bitches better realize that.

"I'm really sorry guys, but Karma's right, we did promise each other."

While Amy's back is turned I give the two stupid, dumb, sluts a victorious grin and am just about to stick my tongue out at them, when Amy turns back towards me.

I give her a grin and she gives me one in return. I get lost for a moment staring at her eyes. Were they always that green? Was her smile always that nice? Did she al-

"Hey losers!" I jump at the voice and turn back to see Lauren giving us an exasperated look, "While you two idiots were giving each other googly eyes, Ruby and I got a map."

Amy and I start blushing wildly at the insinuation of googly eyes.

Wait they left, how long were we staring at each other? Why were we staring at each other? Oh yeah, it was Amy's eyes, they were nice. I guess I should start paying attention to people's eyes more. Next time I hopefully won't be as blindsided.

Ruby steps up beside Lauren and gives us an amused look, though I have no idea what's so god damn funny.

"How about we try Mexico first?"

We all wordlessly agree and make our way towards Mexico. I almost get lost in the crowd on the way and Amy grabs my hand before I can. I don't let go until we get there, not wanting to get lost again.

When we finally make it what the school has dubbed Mexico, I want to bash my head against the wall.

'Mexico' is really just one of the classrooms with the desks pushed to the side, salsa music, some Mexican flags, and tacos with rice.

I've never been to Mexico and even I know this is an awful representation of it.

Ruby starts laughing loudly, probably having the same thoughts when it comes to whatever idiot put this up.

"Oh my god! This is so bad!"

I turn towards her and see that even Amy is trying not to laugh at this epic fail while Lauren is standing closely next to Ruby smirking in cruel amusement.

Ruby finally manages to calm her loud guffaws to quiet giggles and I can see that Lauren has stopped smirking and is now smiling at Ruby with care, obviously finding Ruby's amusement positive instead of annoying like I do.

"Can we leave now?"

I'm about to comment on how annoying she is when Amy says, "Yeah Karma, this is awful. Let's just go."

You know what, sometimes Ruby has good ideas, "Yep, definitely, let's go."

While making our way towards Ruby's car, we continuously look around to make sure no administrator is watching.

We make it without a hitch and quickly pile in. Me and Amy sitting in the back because Lauren refused to.

Finally making our way off school grounds, Ruby pipes up from the front, "We'll go get some actual food."

It takes a couple of minutes to agree on a restaurant, and a couple more to get there.

When we sit down to eat we all have jovial conversation. Lauren still quite snappish though with maybe a little less bite, which is most likely Ruby's influence.

After lunch we're sitting there for a few moments when Amy turns to me and looks at me in amusement.

"Karma, you have some food on your face."

I self-consciously touch my face and can see Ruby looking at us in curiosity and Lauren in confusion, though of what I have no idea.

I move my hand around trying to find it, though not being able too. I can't feel it anywhere, and this is so embarrassing.

Lauren is about to say something when Ruby quickly intervenes and whispers something in her ear. Lauren stops and stares at her moment before rolling her eyes, "Seriously, that's so fucking stupid."

Ruby doesn't reply but does give an indulgent smile in return.

I'm still searching around my face which from the warmth now has a full-blown blush, when my head is suddenly gently grabbed from the side.

I realize the offending hand belongs to Amy and she gives me such a soft, gentle smile that I almost don't notice when she takes her other hand to grab whatever is on my face.

I blush even more heavily, though this time I'm not sure if it's out of embarrassment from having food on my face or embarrassment from Amy having to grab me to get it off.

Amy still has a hand on my face and for some reason I can't bring myself to ask her to remove it. I don't even turn to see what it was she grabbed, as I'm too busy staring at Amy to care.

We're brought out of our staring contest as the waitress comes over to drop off the check.

I quickly look away, now even more embarrassed.

"Told you."

I turn back towards Lauren and Ruby to see my cousin giving her a victorious smirk.

"That doesn't count. They're both morons."

I have a feeling they're talking about me and Amy, but I have no idea what about.

I sigh and turn back towards Amy's direction to find her already looking at me.

She quickly jerks her head away and stares out the window with a blush on her face.

I smile slightly. Sometimes Amy really is adorable.

* * *

**AN: I can't help but think whenever I do Karmy, that it comes off as awkward. Can you give me some feedback on that, please?**

**Reagan will probably be in the next chapter, putting her in this would have just been confusing.**

**Got an angry review about their being more than two gender's, and yes that's true. But in the context of talking about bisexuality it just has to do with male/female. (That's why its bi or two) So both genders, as I said in ch.6 the one the review was talking about. Saying more that than would probably be under Pansexuality. But since I really don't give a shit either way, I changed it from saying both genders to more than one gender.**

**Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to crystals**********, Guest, kenfromnhus, Robby the Cyber Warrior, OBshipper, unikorn89, lezlove. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

After Penelope's weird culture day, Karma and Amy have been acting closer than ever.

I'm happy that their relationship is finally getting on the right track, but if I have to sit through them both staring at each other one more time, I'm going to destroy everything.

Shane invited us to an actual club this weekend, apparently knowing the owner who will look the other way for us. And I'm hoping with all the sights and sounds, that they won't be too distracted with each other.

Hopefully my presence will also curb some of their stupidity, and we won't have another situation like before.

Really I'm just hoping that all of my moron friends learned their lessons from last time, and don't somehow end up drugged and get their spleen stolen.

Though if I look at the people I call friends and family, I honestly can't say I expect much from them when it comes to common sense.

"Hey Ruby don't look so serious! This is supposed to be fun! You do know how to have that right?"

I turn to Shane and roll my eyes at him, "Hardee har har. You're humor knows no bounds."

"Well as long as I'm being recognized for more than my good looks."

I hear someone make a sound of disgust and turn see the perpetrator; I'm not surprised to see its Lauren who looks annoyed with our banter.

Shane gives us both a scowl, "You're both such Debbie downers."

Lauren leans forward to see around me with a glare on her face, "Why don't you go back to the decade that was actually an insult and stay there."

I see Shane open his mouth to say something back, but I quickly cut in before they can start, "Now now girls, you're both pretty."

Shane gets a superior look on his face and starts strutting away, "You're damn right I am."

I turn to the rest of the group, Lauren still sticking quite close to me and Karma and Amy in their own little world a couple of feet behind us.

"Let's go sit down for a while, maybe get a drink."

The three girls nod, Amy and Karma's slightly distracted.

After we finally sit down we stay there for a while more interested in talking and sitting than dancing or drinking. Neither of which are really my thing anyway.

I'm sipping on my soda not having wanted to drink partly because I'm driving, but mostly because I just don't want to, when I hear Lauren groan from next to me.

"Uh, the music here sucks."

Shane groans, "The music here does not suck. Your taste in music just sucks. Thankfully they don't play bubble gum pop and crappy country music."

I make a disgusted face at the thought and Shane grins in triumph and points towards me, "See even Ruby agrees!"

Lauren gasps in outrage and turns towards me, now thinking I was making fun of her.

I glare angrily at Shane. I don't care if she yells at me when I actually do something, but this time I was just sitting here.

I look around for a distraction and when I finally spot the DJ booth I point at it, "Blame them for the music not me."

Our whole group turns in the direction of the booth and when the DJ turns slightly in our direction my mouth almost drops to the floor.

"No. fucking. Way!"

Everyone at the table turns towards me and looks at me in confusion.

I quickly stand from the table and after looking around, grab a slice of fruit from someone's drink.

I quickly making my way to below the DJ booth and look up to the second floor where it's situated.

Still feeling the stares on my back from my friends, I observe her for a few more seconds to make sure it is who I think it is.

After seeing purple highlighted hair, caramel colored skin, and alt-style clothes; I quickly pull my arm as far back as it can go and bring it forward to peg the piece fruit at the DJ.

The girl jumps when the fruit hits her square in the face and starts looking around wildly.

I feel someone grab my arm and glance to see that it's Karma with Amy standing next to her, both looking at me as if I had just started claiming that I was Spider-Man and Deadpool's illegitimate child.

"Ruby what the hell! You don't just throw things at people when you don't like the music their playing!"

I give Karma a bland look in response, "You're an idiot… just watch."

I turn back to the booth and see the girl is still looking around wildly for whoever threw the fruit.

Finally she starts to look in my direction and after a few moments her gaze lands squarely on me.

She almost goes passed and then seems to do a double take. I see her eyes seem to bug out of her head, and I give a smirk in response while waving.

She looks behind her and says something to someone. The next moment I see her start moving away from the booth and someone else take her place.

I turn back towards Karma with a smirk still and place and both she and Amy both stare at me, looking as if they were fish.

"You know her?"

I give Karma a fake confused look, "No, I always throw food at strangers," I roll my eyes at her and turn around only to come face to face with someone I haven't seen in months.

"Reagan!"

"Ruby!"

I throw myself at her and she catches me, resulting in a loud "Oomph!" from her.

"I'm guessing you're the one who threw food at me?"

I pull back so I can see her face but still hang on to her, "I was just getting you ready for the tomatoes in your future."

Reagan gives me an amused smirk, "I don't think they do that anymore."

"Are you sure? They did it on SpongeBob."

Reagan looks contemplative, "Well if SpongeBob did it then it must be true."

"Exactly that's why whenever I go to the beach, my main concern is searching for pineapples."

She grins and lets out a deep throaty chuckle, "I'm glad to see you have your priorities straight."

I go to reply, but am interrupted by a fake cough. Looking towards the noise I see that it's Lauren who's glaring at us both angrily, "New friend?"

I awkwardly take my arms down from where they were still perched on Reagan's shoulders and turn towards Lauren, "Close… old… bestie."

Reagan lifts a brow at my awkwardness and turns towards Lauren, "We used to be best friends in Arizona, but we haven't seen each other since I moved out here after high school."

I nod frantically next to her, already knowing the conclusion Lauren had jumped to before.

Lauren studies us both for a few moments before slowly relaxing and nodding.

Reagan lifts a brow, obviously amused, "And you are?"

"I'm Lauren, Ruby's…"

I quickly cut in seeing that she's still uncomfortable with telling people, "Friend. We really hit it off when I moved down here."

Reagan gives me a knowing look not believing me for a second and just smiles slightly.

In the next moment as if realizing something she starts to frown, "Yeah, I was gonna ask, what are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes and start leading her to our table, "My parents kicked me out. Sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle."

We finally make it to the table and sit down, Reagan on one side of me and Lauren on the other.

I shift to get comfortable and point at Karma, "That's my cousin."

Reagan smiles at her, "Hey, Carmen right, Ruby used to talk about you all the time."

I start trying to control my laughter, and Karma suddenly looks annoyed and offended, "It's Karma, Kar-MA!"

Reagan looks slightly uncomfortable, obviously having not gotten Karma's name wrong on purpose.

I can't control my laughter and start to guffaw loudly, "It's not her fault your name is so stupid!"

Karma starts to glare at me and Amy puts her hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "It's alright Karma, I happen to like your name. It's unique."

Lauren scoff from beside me, "Of course _you _like her name, you probably have a shrine built somewhere just for her."

Amy turns her attention away from Karma and glares at Lauren, "Yeah I built it right next to the one you made for Ruby."

The table gets awkwardly silent for a few moments and I take the time to whisper to Reagan, "You came at a weird time."

She nods silently in agreement and looks around the table in curiosity.

I turn my attention back towards everyone with a serious expression, "Everyone should build me a shrine, I'm amazing."

Everyone groans at me in response and I shrug, not caring what they think.

Shane looks at me confused, "Wait, your name is Ruby, how can you say Karma's name is stupid?"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity, "Ruby's a nick name."

Lauren looks at me shocked and dare I say a little hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I give her an apologetic look honestly having not even thought about it, "I never really use it, I've gone by Ruby since I was little."

Lauren scowls and looks away, obviously not finding my answer good enough. She's being a pain in the ass, but I guess I'd be kind of hurt too if the person I was dating didn't even tell me their real name.

"Alright how about this, I'll tell you the story of how I got it when we're alone."

Amy lifts her brow, looking shocked, "Even I don't know that. The only here who does is Karma."

Lauren glances towards Karma, and my cousin nods, also looking surprised.

Reagan huffs out a laugh, "I always asked her and she would never tell me. So it's pretty big."

Lauren looks lost in thought for a moment and then huffs irritated, "Fine, you're forgiven."

I grin in victory and settle in my seat to get more comfortable.

The whole group gets lost in conversation for a while. It's not that much later however, Shane leaves to go dance and Lauren follows after realizing how much I hate dancing; annoyed that I wouldn't go with her.

I spend my time catching up with Reagan and just observing what's going on around me.

I glance over to Karma and Amy to see them awkwardly sitting next to each other Amy looking saddened and Karma avoiding looking in her direction.

If I had to guess what happened, Karma probably denied her feelings again and put her walls back up around Amy.

I look over to Reagan in thought, "Can you do me a favor?"

Reagan turns to me with a brow raised, "I don't know, matters if the favor will get me imprisoned or not."

I give her a pout, "But those are the best kind! Luckily for you though, this one won't get you behind any bars."

"Wow that sounds comforting."

"It should. Anyway, I just need you to fuck with my cousin."

She pulls back shock written all over her face, "You want me to fuck your cousin?"

I give her a bewildered look, "No fuck WITH my cousin. Not fuck my cousin. What the hell is wrong you?"

Reagan starts to look relived, "Oh thank god, I was really worried about you for a second."

I nod my head," I would be too."

After she finally calms down, "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just flirt with Amy, make her jealous so she'll stop acting like an ass."

My friend starts to look slightly doubtful, "Well, I kinda have a girlfriend…"

"I said flirt with Amy, not fuck her in the bathroom."

Reagan sighs, but gives me a slight smile, "Let's just hope Karma's jealousy isn't anything like yours."

I start to look affronted, "I do not get jealous!"

I get an eye roll in response, "Okay, say that to Rebecca Morgenstern's nose."

I give her a baffled look, "I was fixing her nose, it was crooked before. After that right hook, it was straighter than I've ever seen it."

Her lips twitch into a slight smile, "So it wasn't because she tried to kiss your girlfriend at the time."

I turn away refusing to give into her arguing, "That was a bonus."

She laughs and gets up to go to the other side of the table where Karma and Amy are sitting.

* * *

_Amy_

I sigh despondently and turn to look at Karma who stubbornly avoids eye contact.

I don't know who to be more annoyed with, me or Karma.

We were talking, deep into a conversation that I can't even remember anymore. No one was paying attention to us, Ruby and her friend Reagan deep in conversation with each other, Lauren and Shane off to the dance floor, and no one else in the club paying any attention to anyone apart from themselves. It was perfect, I finally thought that maybe Karma was finally starting to admit to her feelings.

We both started to unconsciously lean towards each other. Everything became a buzz in the background, the sights started to blur together and the only thing that was in focus was Karma.

We both leaned in further and further, every second bringing us closer until I could feel the heat from her body and the breath from her lips. We were so close, and then, a drunk girl fell down next to our table and loudly laughed.

Karma immediately sprang backwards and started to resolutely stare at the wall. She hasn't stopped looking at it since, staring as if the walls themselves could solve all the world's problems.

After a few seconds of staring at Karma's back willing her turn around, I let out a quiet groan and put my head down on the table.

I'm sitting like that for a few minutes when suddenly I feel the seat dip next to me.

Looking to my left I see Reagan, we just met so I don't really know her very well but she seems nice. In another life, if I wasn't pursuing Karma and instead selflessly pushed my feelings to the side, I might have even liked her as more than a possible friend.

She gives me a smile, full of confidence and something else, I can't identify, "Hi, you're Amy, right?"

I give her a smile in return, "Yeah, and you're Reagan?"

"The one and only."

My smile widens slightly, "So you're the DJ here, that's pretty cool."

Her eyes widen in excitement obviously happy to talk about her job, "Yeah, I try to get work wherever I can, but I love to DJ. Being able to mix sounds that a lot wouldn't ever think of and having the ability to entertain people. I've always really enjoyed doing it."

I hear a huff behind me, so I glance over to Karma to see if she's still staring at the wall and smile slightly when I see she's starting to look our way, glancing in our direction with a scowl adorning her face. Though I have no idea why she's mad all of a sudden.

I turn back towards Reagan, having accidentally gotten distracted staring back at Karma for a few moments.

When I turn all the way back around its to Reagan giving me an amused smile and a knowing glint in her eye.

I blush slightly having gotten caught and Reagan's smile widens.

She puts her arm up to my shoulder and gives me a charming smile, "As adorable as you look blushing there really is no need to be embarrassed."

My blush only increases at her words and she starts to chuckle, "I guess that could've been an invitation to blush more."

I hear something fall to the floor behind me and go to turn when I suddenly feel a pair of arms go around me.

I immediately feel warm everywhere and start to smell a scent that is undoubtedly Karma, looking to my right I see Karma coming from around my shoulder to look at my face, while holding me around the middle from behind.

"Amy has always looked most adorable when she blushes. Though if we're being honest, she always looks cute."

I turn to look at her shocked, only to see her looking at Reagan with narrowed eyes and a smirk that looks anything but happy.

I keep staring for a moment and Karma turns to look at me with a smile, then she puts her head on my shoulder.

I wait to see if she'll do anything else or move, only for her to stay in that position and start to shift, trying to get more comfortable.

I turn back to Reagan only for her to give me an amused smile, stand and go back over to Ruby, who starts waggling her eyebrows with a grin on her face.

I give her a glare, understanding now filling me at what she did.

She continues to smile, and I resist throwing something at her because it may disturb Karma and she might leave her position.

I mouth a death threat and Ruby rolls her eyes obviously not intimidated.

I'm about to curse her again, when something behind her catches my attention, when I fully turn to see what it is it makes my eyes widen. I turn back towards Ruby and jut my chin behind her trying to make her look. She hesitates for a moment before finally turning all the way around.

I see her stiffen and clench her fists, and wait to see what she'll do next.

* * *

_Ruby_

Keep calm, keep calm.

Reagan turns to see what we're all staring at and she immediately tries to stifle her laughter.

She turns back towards me and I glare at her venomously, not at all finding this situation amusing.

There standing behind me, is Lauren and some guy who obviously never learned personal space.

Reagan continues to grin at me, "Come on show us how you never get jealous."

My glare gets even more heated, "I'm about to show you how I never get caught for murder!"

"Are you gonna kill me or Lauren's new friend?"

"Both of you."

I don't get jealous. I don't get jealous. I do NOT get jealous. Jealousy is beyond me. Jealousy is not in my vocabulary. I am better than jealousy. I am not jea-

I turn to see the stupid boy put his hand on Lauren's arm.

I am jealous. Extremely Jealous.

I shoot up from my seat and Reagan quickly moves out-of-the-way.

I start stomping over, trying to control my temper.

By the time I get there I've significantly calmed down, now only wanting to tear his head off instead of tear it off and beat him with it.

I finally get within hearing range and decide to just get straight to the point.

"No."

After my firm exclamation I give the guy a glare, only to get a bewildered look in return.

Lauren starts to turn towards me but before she can I grab her around the waist from behind and pick her up from the ground, causing her to squeak. When she's finally a couple of inches off the ground, I start to literally carry her back to the table.

When I get to the table its to Karma and Amy staring at me with mouths wide open and eyes bugged out of their heads. Though Karma's still cuddled into Amy and laying on her shoulder as she does it.

Reagan looks slightly surprised at how far I went, but also looks extremely amused, "Wow Ruby, you just went full on caveman."

Lauren turns to me and looks slightly annoyed, though I know she's secretly pleased, "Yeah Ruby, he may have been hitting on me, but you didn't have to carry me away."

I give her a smirk and get in her personal space, "I don't share," I give her a quick peck on the lips and sit down before she can say anything else.

Lauren blinks a couple of times before huffing and sitting down next to me.

* * *

**AN: Finally threw in Reagan, and a little bit of Karmy and Luby. And I guess Reamy if you squint.****  
**

**I'm actually happier with my Karmy this time, I just need to figure out how I want to write them.**

**Did you watch the finale, I won't spoil it if you haven't seen it, but let's just say I was happy with it. Except for Liam of course, he can die in a hole.**

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	18. Chapter 18

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to crystals**********, echoxknox, Anon, iLoveFreeDom, Guest, jadegraham6, kenfromnhus, CarpeDee. m, Dongu, Robby the Cyber Warrior, OBshipper, and Lithium for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

I hate school.

I put my head down on my desk after this thought and try to resist screaming.

Stupid Karma got to skip today. I should have followed her lead and not got out of bed.

Amy nudges my side from next to me and I pick my head up to glare at her.

She gives me look full of exasperation and then starts gesturing towards the front of the room.

Looking towards where she's pointing, I quickly figure out why she was trying to get my attention.

The teacher Mr. Korbin was glaring at me. He stares for a few more moments and then looks away.

After he turns his back I stick my tongue out at him.

Mr. Korbin was a middle-aged balding angry little man, who hated any second of attention not being on him.

Or he's a strict dedicated teacher, sometimes I can't tell the difference.

Lauren's sitting on the other side of me, smacks my arm to knock it off. I give her a smile, put my head on my hand, and pretend to listen to whatever he's talking about.

Is he talking about Shakespeare? I thought this was Anatomy.

There goes my idea to use the "let's go back to my place and study anatomy" pick up line on Lauren.

I turn towards Amy looking confused, "What class is this?"

She slowly turns to me with an exasperated expression, "English."

"What! Since When?!"

I said it louder than I meant to so Mr. Korbin turns and gives me a glare. He turns away after a moment and I roll my eyes.

Lauren sitting attentively next to me is dutifully doing notes and after looking at how much she has, I look down at my paper. It's blank.

I turn towards Amy and see she also has a good amount of notes, though still not nearly as much as Lauren.

I think for a moment and then start to slowly lean towards Lauren. This way I get notes and am able to be close to her. Double win.

I start to scan her page and grab my pen to try to write some of it down.

She notices me leaning towards her and glares, when she realizes what I was trying to do her expression turns to exasperation and she pushes the paper more towards me.

I grin, give her a wink and as quietly as possible whisper, "Thanks beautiful."

She rolls her eyes, but I am rewarded with a blush.

I'm about halfway done when I lean over too far and I suddenly feel the ground fall out from under me.

My torso hits first and one of my legs get caught in my desk.

I lay on the floor for a few moments staring at the floor.

It's actually quite comfortable here.

I'm contemplating just lying there for the rest of class when I see shoes pop into my vision.

Awe shit.

I slowly look up and see the glaring face of a very annoyed Mr. Korbin.

"Is there a reason you're on the floor Ruby?"

I try to scramble up but quickly fall back down when my foot won't come out from the chair.

I keep trying to pull it out while scrambling for an excuse.

"M-my contact! Where is that thing?! It fell right out of my head!"

Amy finally reaches over and helps me and my foot flops down immediately.

I shoot up and start gesticulating wildly, "Without them I can't see the rest of your wonderful lecture. I wouldn't want to miss my anatomy"

"English," Amy whispers,

"My English lesson for the day!"

I start to look down as if I was searching for something.

The teacher finally gets annoyed and practically growls out, "Ruby!"

"Oh wait! Sorry, I forgot I don't wear contacts! Carry on," I start waving towards the board.

Mr. Korbin throws his arms up in exasperation and stomps over to the board, letting it go.

I sit down dutifully and grab my pen with a grin on my face.

He glares at me for another moment and then gets back to the lesson.

Lauren rolls her eyes and sighs, while Amy smiles and tries not to laugh.

The lesson goes on for a few more minutes, when suddenly Amy starts to frantically hit my arm trying to get my attention.

I spin towards her when she won't stop after a few minutes, "What!"

Luckily my whisper yell isn't noticed by anyone.

She shoves her phone towards me and I snatch it out of her hand before she hits me with it.

Looking at the screen, I try to see what has her panicking so much.

I see a text from Karma on the screen, 'Can't stop crying. I hate wen this happens.'

I roll my eyes at both of their dramatics and resist smacking Amy.

"Amy knock it off, she's fine."

Amy looks panicked and I can tell she's trying to keep her voice down, "But what if she's not?! What if something's really wrong?!"

"If something was really wrong, why would she text you?!"

Amy starts to calm down at my logic, and I'm relieved her freak out is over.

After a few moments however, she starts to lose it again.

"What if she isn't thinking straight?! What if this in code?!"

I look at her like she's nuts, "Do you hear yourself talking right now?"

She ignores me and continues, "I need to make sure she's alright!"

I look towards the clock and see we have more than an hour left of class. Damn block schedule.

"Well you're going to have to wait awhile."

She notices the time too and turns and starts to shake me, "Ruby, you have to help me! If I wait I could be too late!"

"Will you two idiots knock it off?!" I look to my left and see Lauren start looking at us in annoyance.

How Mr. Korbin hasn't noticed us is beyond me.

"Please?"

I look back to Amy, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?

"Fine!"

I realized I've yelled it and I quickly stand.

Mr. Korbin is glaring again, "What is the problem this time Ruby?"

I quickly step over to Amy and pull her up. I bend down, pick up her chair, and flip it over onto the desk.

"Mr. Korbin! There's a chair rebellion!"

"Go while he's distracted," I whisper to Amy.

She starts to inch her way towards the door and I make my way towards another student.

"Chair rebellion!" I do the same to him as I did to Amy and Mr. Korbin finally starts to snap out of his stupor.

The teacher starts towards me and the students are either laughing uproariously or staring at me as if I've finally lost it.

"Chair rebellion!"

"Ruby stop this right now!"

"I can't there's a chair rebellion!"

I run around to other desks chanting about chair rebellions when Amy finally makes it to the door.

She goes opens the door and it squeaks loudly causing Mr. Korbin to whip around towards her.

"Amy! What are you doing?!"

She looks terrified and I make a split decision that's will no doubt end terribly.

"Mr. Korbin! The chair rebellion!"

He turns towards me at his name and I step over to Lauren.

I pick her up fully from her chair, actually holding her up slightly above the ground and whisper, "I'm sorry."

She looks at me in confusion and I yell before she can say anything, "Fuck the chair rebellion! We may die today, but I will die happy!"

I see that I have Mr. Korbin's attention and before anyone can say or do anything I surge forward.

In full view of everyone with everyone's attention on us, I kiss Lauren.

As my lips touch hers I feel her immediately tense. I turn my head slightly knowing with how mad Lauren is going to be I probably won't get to kiss her for a while after this.

I stay like that for a few moments and apart from the initial gasps no one has said or done anything.

Amy better have gotten out of here, because I'm pretty sure a tap dancing cheetah doing the mamba could have gone by and nobody would have noticed.

When I feel Lauren finally start to relax I know it's time to let go or my plan wouldn't work out.

I lean back slightly and mumble, "I'm so sorry. Punch me in the face."

I lean back some more and set her back down, everyone Mr. Korbin included, is staring between us, looking as if they're waiting for a bomb to go off.

She hesitates for a moment and looks at me wide-eyed before she finally narrows her eyes.

I'm going to deserve this.

She makes a fist and brings it as far back as possible, and then she quickly brings it forward and punches me straight in the face.

I fall to the ground, Lauren's punch surprisingly strong.

I put my hand to my face and can already tell I'm going to have a black eye.

Amy so owes me for this shit.

* * *

_Amy_

After quickly sneaking off campus and taking a bus towards Karma's house, I finally make it to her front door and knock frantically.

Karma's mom answers the door and looks at me bewildered, "Amy, what's wrong?! You don't look so good."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ashcroft. I just really need to see Karma."

She slowly nods her head and then points vaguely into her house, "She's in her room. Go right in."

I don't even let her finish before I'm barreling through and practically running to Karma's room.

I barge in without knocking and find to my astonishment Karma sitting up in her bed staring at her TV with tears in her eyes.

I look over to see Owen Wilson, Jennifer Aniston, and a cute puppy going across the screen.

"Amy. What are you doing here?"

She pauses her movie and I go to sit next to her on the bed, "I-I got your text. I was worried."

Her eyes widen and she starts to look apologetic, "Oh Amy, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have been so vague."

"So this is why you were crying. You were watching Marley and Me?"

She bites her lip and looks away embarrassed, "No, I was watching Up. It's over, so I decided to watch this."

I put my head in my hand and laugh slightly, "You scared the shit out of me."

Karma grabs my hand, "I'm sorry," She looks away a moment and then seems to remember something as she looks back, "Did you really leave in the middle of the day just because you were worried?"

I blush and start to play with her fingers that are still holding onto my other hand.

"Well yeah. Like I said, I was worried."

Karma smiles slightly, "Oh well, thanks for trying to come to my rescue. Even if I didn't need you too."

"Yeah I kinda feel like an ass."

Karma starts to laugh and I smile at the sound, cheeks still burning brightly, "How did you get out of class anyway."

I shoot up, "Oh shit! Ruby!"

She also sits up now looking confused, "Ruby, what about her?"

"She distracted Mr. Korbin to let me sneak out of class."

Karma give me a dubious look, "Distracted him. Distracted him how?"

I cock my head slightly to the side, "Uh, well… it was weird. She started to yell out about chair rebellions and flipping chairs over. Then when that didn't work she…"

Karma's eyes are wide, now obviously curious, "She what?"

I sigh, "She kissed Lauren in front of everybody."

Karma's jaw goes so wide I'm afraid it may become unhinged, "Oh my god."

I nod to her words, "I know right. I just feel bad now, Lauren is going to be so mad at her. I left before I can even see how she reacted to the kiss."

"Wow, what do you think Lauren did?"

I frown feeling guilty at getting Ruby in trouble.

Karma seeing my troubled expression, hugs me and puts her head on my shoulder. Seemingly having no plans to let go anytime soon.

Not that I have a problem with that.

I guess it's true the hero always does get the girl... Even if the villain is a Pixar movie.

* * *

_Ruby_

Finally making it back to the house I walk listlessly to my room.

I don't even care that I got in trouble, I'm more worried about Lauren and how angry she probably is at me.

We didn't talk about what happened. After getting dragged out by an administrator we were both sent in separately to see Penelope.

Lauren wouldn't even look at me she was so angry.

I managed to convince Penelope not to do anything to Lauren, taking all the blame.

It was probably partly due to my charm and partly due to whatever manipulation Lauren would do anyway.

I was also able to get my ten-day suspension down to five.

Lauren was sent back to class before I could even try to get her attention again and I was told to go home.

I made my way to my room, but stopped outside Karma's door and knocked.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and looked in they both looked over and their expressions changed to alarm.

They both go to stand and I hold up a hand. They hesitate for a moment but finally decide to stay where they are.

Amy fidgets trying not to stand, "Ruby, what happened to your face?"

"Lauren punched me."

I give them a smile though it held no humor, "So Karma, why were you crying?"

Karma twitches and hesitates, "I was watching Up," She winces at how lame that sounded, "You've seen it right? Really sad."

"Downright depressing."

Amy look up at me guilty expression covering her face, "I'm so sorry Ruby. I was just so worri-"

I hold my hand up again and she immediately stops talking, "I also got five days suspension."

"Ruby I'm so-"

I interrupt, "Sorry. Yeah, I got that."

I heave a heavy sigh and put a hand to my head, "I'm fine. I'm not mad. Just don't ask me for any favors for a while."

They both nod, Amy still looking guilty.

I turn to leave and hear Amy say, "Still I'm really sorry."

I continue to walk out but look back with a smirk when I'm about to turn at the door, "Why? I got to kiss Lauren in front of everyone. I even got to pretend for a moment that I was proving to everyone that she was mine."

I turn back around with a sigh and continue to my room.

When I make it inside, I close the door and flop down onto my bed.

Well today sucked.

I spend who knows how long laying there in silence and can only imagine how depressing I look.

I hear the door to my room slam open and then shut. I'm about to yell at whoever it is to go away, when I'm suddenly grabbed at the shoulder and flipped onto my back.

I look at up and am surprised to see that its Lauren who looks extremely pissed off.

I wince and sit up slowly already expecting to get hit again.

"You're such an idiot."

I see her hand fly towards my face and close my eyes and wince.

My eyes shoot open however when instead of feeling the sting of a slap, I feel something cold on my face.

I look to her arm and see that it's still connected to my face as she holds an ice pack to my eye. When my eyes drift to her face, I notice that while Lauren appears angry, she also looks worried and apologetic.

I give her a pitiful look, "I'm sorry about what happened."

She glares and presses harder on the ice pack causing me to wince, "You better be sorry you ass. You're lucky people just thought you were high and that I knocked some sense into you or we would be having problems."

"Ah. I'm guessing the chair rebellion thing brought out that theory."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Well it was either drug addled fiend or escaped mental patient. Either way it was a semi accurate description to the stupidity you pulled today."

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

She smirks but doesn't reply.

"So you're not mad?"

She seems to mull the question over for a few moments before answering, "Furious actually, but I'll live. And the black eye is already a step back into my good graces."

"I wonder what losing an eye would get me."

"I still probably wouldn't fully forgive you."

I smile slightly, "I can only guess the amount of hours it takes to get Lauren Cooper to fully forgive you."

She gives me an evil smirk, "Well you'll find out soon, won't you?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

Her humor fades for a moment and she looks at me with a glower, "Good, because if you ever do something like that again, you'll be wishing for a black eye."

I smile more amused by her threat than anything, "I can only guess the horrors you would inflict."

I grab the hand she's using to put the ice to my face and hold it against the pack and smile.

She smiles somewhat shyly and gives me kiss on the cheek, then she goes to my ear and whispers, "If you involve me in one of your stupid schemes with Dumb and Dumber again, I'll never let you so much as look at me again, no less touch me."

She pulls back and I look at her wide-eyed, "Harsh. I'll keep it in mind."

"See that you do," She pushes me aside so she can sit next to me and rolls her eyes at my happy grin.

* * *

****AN: Already missing Faking It so much, and it has only been a week.****

****That chair rebellion thing, yeah I've actaully seen one. It was hilarious, best Physics class ever. I'm starting to suspect my school is just slightly unhinged.****

****I'm starting to get these chapters out at about the same time every week, so you should probably expect an update every Tuesday or Wednesday.****

****Lithium, no matter what you come up with it can not sound stupider than some of the things that pop into my head, I actually came up with a whole plot of a Tomb Raider/American Horror Story crossover, I would never write it because, that sounds overtly ridiculous, but hopefully you get what I'm trying to say. Anyway ****Lauren/Reagan**** could be interesting, you write whatever you want. Fuck the rest of us, if you or anybody else want to see Lauren/Reagan than I say go for it.****

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	19. Chapter 19

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to dancindonna, crystals**********, sofily4, unikorn89, KKKKSG, kenfromnhus, trilli269, ILoveYou102398, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Ansacht, and Lithium for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Karma_

I look to my left and smile slightly in amusement at the sight of Ruby pouting while being dragged by a smirking Lauren.

When the fair was in town for the weekend I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go, but when I found out Lauren was making Ruby go I knew I couldn't pass it up. When else will I get to see Ruby so obviously miserable?

For some reason Ruby has always hated these types of things; fairs, carnivals, fun spot. You name it and she doesn't want to go. If I had to guess why she never wants to attend these events however, I would say her fear of heights.

One pout and reminder of the very public kiss performed a couple of days ago however, and Ruby was putty in Lauren's hands. Ruby however doesn't seem happy to be here at all.

I feel a tug on my arms and look up to see Amy looking at me in amusement. We've started to lag behind Lauren, Ruby, and our fifth wheel Reagan.

Ruby's best friend was apparently invited also. I don't really mind her, but I'm not a big fan of when she's around Amy.

I've always been slightly possessive of my best friend. She's the only constant friend I've had since we were in a sandbox. And I'm only slightly embarrassed to admit I want to be her favorite person like she is mine.

Whenever Amy clicks with others I'm always worried that I may lose my position in Amy's life. So I may be a little extreme in showing that we are best friends.

I've toned it down to embracing her arm with both of my own as we walk instead of just hugging her form the side.

After seeing how Reagan didn't seem that interested in getting to close to Amy, I even gave an apology. She seemed surprised and pleased, and we've been fine since. Amy was in earshot and gave me one of those glances that I always love to get from her, approval and pride mixed with adoration.

Everyone seems to have appreciated my efforts and Reagan has taken my earlier treatment in stride. I do tend to hang on to Amy in her presence more than any other time, and Amy seems okay with the arrangement, so I haven't stopped.

Amy and I quickly make our way back to the others.

Lauren looks around for a moment and then seems to decide something, "Let's go on a ride."

Ruby gulps loudly and Lauren is too preoccupied to notice. I look at my cousin in worry, hoping she'll be okay.

She notices my glance and gives me a shaky thumbs up, but I'm still worried.

Lauren turns back towards us and then points at the Ferris wheel, "Let's start easy."

Ruby starts to look panicked and squeaks out, "Easy!"

I turn towards Lauren, knowing Ruby won't say anything, "Lauren I don't think-"

She turns to me and rolls her eyes, "I don't especially care what you think."

She then turns from her spot towards the Ferris wheel with a slightly shaking Ruby being dragged behind.

I scowl at her back and turn to Amy who is also looking at Ruby in concern.

I frown annoyed at Lauren's bitchiness and Ruby's stubbornness, "What should we do?"

Amy turns to me with a furrowed brow, "Ruby just need to admit she's afraid, Lauren wouldn't make her go if she knew, she cares too much about her."

I nod slightly in agreement but know how hard it's going to be to make Ruby admit it.

We both turn and make out way towards the Ferris wheel and meet them at the end of the line.

When Lauren's looking elsewhere I grab Ruby's attention, "Just tell her you're afraid of heights, I doubt she's so cruel as to make you go with her then."

She lowers her voices and seems to straighten slightly and take a gulp of air, "I'll be fine. I've gotten better with heights. Besides the Ferris wheel is her favorite ride and I do want to go on it with her," She glances up at the ride and grimaces, "I just wish it wasn't _so _high."

I give her a sigh of exasperation and then Amy rolls her eyes and speaks up, "I don't think she'd enjoy the ride if you're freaking out the entire time."

Ruby takes a deep breath and turns back towards the front of the line, "I'll be fine."

I exchange an exasperated glance with Amy. She's so damn stubborn sometimes.

It takes a few minutes and then we're finally at the front and getting in. The Ferris wheel is one of the bigger ones, so all five of us can fit in one passenger car.

We quickly make our way inside and I make sure to sit in-between Amy and Ruby. Already waiting for the inevitable freak out and wanting to be close so I can help calm my cousin down.

We start to slowly go up so the Ferris wheel can be boarded by other passengers and Ruby's eyes start to dart everywhere in panic.

I grab her hand to try and ground her slightly and she looks at me in gratitude.

Once all the passengers are filed in we start to slowly go around and I can hear Ruby's breathing increase. Lauren finally notices something is wrong when Ruby's loud breaths can be heard all around the car.

She turns from her perusal of the landscape and looks at her with a surprising amount of concern.

Lauren puts her hand on the red-head's arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ruby stays as still as possible and turns her head slightly with a weak smile, "Nothing. I'm fine. L-Look at th-that awesome view."

Lauren continues to stare at Ruby not believing her and Ruby tries to take some more deep breaths with her death grip on my hand increasing even more.

Lauren's eyebrow raises incredulously, "You look like a bad drug mule trying to get through airport security."

I sit forward in my seat to see around the red head, "She's terrified of heights."

Reagan speaks up from the other side of the car, "I always did wonder why you never liked most rides… or standing on top of counter tops."

Lauren looks at Ruby in disbelief, "Is there a specific reason you didn't say anything?"

Ruby turns to her eyes wide and shaking slightly, "You sa-said you loved the Ferris wheel, and I-It's pretty em-embarrassing to be s-so afraid of heights."

Lauren glares at her and clucks her tongue, "You're such an idiot sometimes, do you really think I would have cared if you said something. We could have done something else instead of watching you writhe in fear."

"B-But this is your favorite."

Lauren throws her hands up, "So I wouldn't have made you go, and I wouldn't have made you stand down waiting for me bored."

Ruby looks away embarrassed, "Oh."

"Idiot."

We get to the top and I'm pretty sure this will be our last rotation, when suddenly, we stop.

We jolt slightly and I grab on to Amy to keep my balance, while Ruby starts to look as if she's going to throw up.

I look down to see what's going on and can barely see the operator looking at the panel.

A few moments later a voice is heard, "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but the Ferris wheel is experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait momentarily and we will fix it as fast as we can."

Ruby starts to hyperventilate next to me, "This Ferris wheel?! He better mean the other Ferris wheel!"

She grabs on to the pole in the middle of the car and starts to clutch it for dear life while squeezing her eyes shut.

We all look at her wide-eyed and Amy goes to put her hand on her shoulder, but seems to think better of it and puts it back to her side.

We all glance around worriedly not knowing what to do, when finally Lauren slowly gets up and approaches Ruby like one would a frightened rabbit.

She grabs the frightened girls face and starts to whisper something I can't hear.

Lauren continues for a few minutes until Ruby starts to slowly calm down and then the blonde guides her into a seat and continues to whisper to my cousin softly.

I look at Amy and see that she's just as surprised as I am at Lauren's actions. Sometimes we both forget how Lauren acts around Ruby.

I glance back at the couple and I start to breath easier now that Ruby has calmed down. I then slowly scoot closer to Amy, needing to be near her so she can make me feel better. I almost had a heart attack looking at Ruby and having no idea what to do. I love my cousin and even if I told her it was going to happen it doesn't mean I like to be right in this instance.

Amy seems to understand what I'm trying to do because she suddenly grabs me and pulls me more towards her and I breathe a sigh of relief.

She starts to pet my hair and I put my face in her neck. I could swear she shivers slightly, and I'm suddenly worried she's cold. I scoot in closer to her just in case she is and I hear her swallow.

I look around her to Reagan suddenly feeling bad for ignoring her for so long only to find that she isn't even paying attention to any of us and is staring down at her phone with a goofy grin on her face. Probably something from her girlfriend then.

Our whole group is lost in our own worlds and then finally the cars start to move again. The intercom comes on a second later and the same voice from before says, "Thank you for your patience, have a nice day."

I hear a scared gasp and look over to Ruby who I see has switched positions from when I last looked over and now has her face in Lauren's hair with her eyes pressed shut while she breathes deeply trying to stay calm. Lauren doesn't seem to mind the position and is lightly rubbing Ruby's arms that are around her.

We finally make it to the bottom and as soon as the door opens Ruby jumps up and runs down to the grass. When she finally makes it she lays down and yells out, "Land! Sweet land! I will never leave you again!"

We all make our way out, much more calmly and Lauren goes to stand above where Ruby is laying down and being ridiculous

"Get up you idiot."

Ruby slowly stands with a pout on her face, "You were just being nice to me. What happened?"

Lauren slaps her on the arm, and if the resounding smack is anything to go on, fairly hard at that.

"What was that for?!"

"Next time just tell me if something is bothering you, you idiot!"

I roll my eyes, if she would have listened to me none of this would have happened. Amy probably sensing my thoughts smiles at me and tugs me slightly closer to her.

I smile slightly and then turn back to the arguing couple.

Ruby looks sheepish and starts to rub the back of her head while nervously chuckling, "Yeah. You're right, I'm sorry."

Lauren raises a derisive brow and turns around to walk away, "You're damn right, I'm right."

* * *

_Ruby_

That was extremely embarrassing. What's worse is that Karma was actually right. Karma, biggest moron I know. This is humiliating.

The universe is not in balance right now, I was going to save this for another time but I think with how cute and close Karma and Amy are at the moment it may be good timing anyway.

It will also help me not feel so stupid.

**Step 7: Karma's a Moron**

This will be one of those rare steps that will have to be performed on my own. Mostly because Amy would probably end up screwing it up.

We've stopped to get something to eat and Karma and Amy have gone to another food stall, apparently they have donuts or something.

I turn towards Lauren and Reagan hoping they'll help me out.

* * *

_Karma_

I go back over to my cousin, Lauren, and Reagan after Amy went to the bathroom.

Lauren turns towards me lips pursed and brow raised, "I've always wondered something Karma. Did you actually feel anything when you were faking it with Amy?"

What?!

My mouth drops open and I can feel how much my eyes are bulging out of my head, "Wh-what?"

Even Reagan looks curious about the question, and Ruby turns with an eyebrow raised "Actually I've been wondering the same thing. With how many times you've kissed her, did you never feel anything romantic?"

Where the hell is this coming from?!

I did not have feelings for Amy! How many people do I have to tell before someone will stop questioning me?!

"I-I n-no," I cough slightly trying to compose myself, "No I didn't, that was why I rejected her."

Ruby purses her lips slightly and then gives a noncommittal, "Hmm."

Lauren rolls her eyes and even Reagan look as if she doesn't believe me.

Oh my god! They don't believe me! What do they think?! That I'm lying or something!

"I'm serious guys! I did not have feelings for Amy!"

Ruby starts to look distracted and bored, "Oh, whatever you say, Karma."

Lauren rolls her eyes and starts to examine her nails, and Reagan pulls out her phone all of them seeming content to just ignore me.

"I did not have any romantic inclinations towards Amy! Now stop doing that!"

None of them respond or make any move to act as if they even heard me.

Oh my god, why don't any of them believe me, and why're they just ignoring me?! God dammit, what the fuck?!

I glare at them with clenched teeth. Fine if they don't want to believe me, I'll just prove it to them.

…How the hell, am I going to prove it? I look around for any ideas and then when I see Amy coming towards us, I can only think of one way.

I turn back towards the three, "Fine I'll prove it."

They all continue to ignore me which just spurs me on more.

I turn on the spot marching determinedly towards Amy.

Do I have feelings for her? Of course not. And this will prove to everyone, once and for all, that Amy is a friend and nothing more.

I finally make it in front of her and she's giving me that smile. The adorable one that she reserves just for me.

I don't hesitate knowing if I do I'll over think it and back out, because this is nothing. Just a way to prove to those to three assholes that I know how I feel, and that feeling is reserved for friendship.

I heave forward before Amy can say anything.

Then our lips are touching, and we're kissing, and I can't believe I didn't realize how much I've missed this feeling.

I grab her and pull her towards me… just too really prove how friendly my feelings are for her, nothing more.

Amy finally comes out of her frozen state and grabs me around the waist while I circle my arms around her shoulders.

This kiss is close-lipped and fairly innocent and Amy seems content to let me be in control. I tilt my head and start to slowly deepen the kiss, this feelings thing needs proof.

Amy eagerly responds and finally starts to kiss me back with gusto, her earlier submission apparently gone.

We attack each other's mouths scarcely having time to come up for air and then start to attack each other again.

Amy opens her mouth and licks at the seam in my lips and I don't even hesitate to open them.

She surges forward and then it's like she's everywhere, and all I can think is _Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy._

I can't even remember what made this come about, but I don't care because it's happening and I don't want it stop.

Wait, oh my god. What started this is trying to prove that I have friend feelings for Amy, and I'm pretty sure this went way too far. And oh god! Amy! Amy, who has admitted she has feelings for me. This isn't doing anything but confusing her and it isn't fair and holy shit I am a bad best friend.

I slowly pull away with my eyes closed. Amy isn't the only one confused at the moment, but now isn't the time to think about that. I don't think there will ever be a time to think about that. So I do what I do best, I ignore it and hope it goes away.

I open my eyes and Amy is looking at me in wonder and love, and I could cry in joy and agony at the same time, because at the moment I don't deserve that look.

Finally she breathes out, "Woah."

I contemplate saying the end of what is quickly becoming our catchphrase, but just seem to refrain myself from saying the dreaded, _I know._

I step back from her and gulp. Amy licks her lips and I have to restrain myself from attacking her again, but I know nothing good will come out of doing that, so I turn back towards the rest of the group.

Lauren and Reagan are giving me identical looks of shock, though their expression is not what I care about. When I look at Ruby, she's giving me a pensive look and then seems to see something in my expression that suddenly makes her somber. She turns and starts walking away without saying anything, and I go to follow her.

I wait to hear the footfalls of Amy but instead hear shaky breathing. I look back and see that Amy seems slightly unsteady and I have to admit it strokes my ego to know that I did that. That Amy is in that state because of me.

I bite my lip in thought and then decide no matter what my feelings are for Amy, I just know I want to be near her.

I turn back to her, walk over, and then lace our fingers together. Whatever state she was in seems to be broken. She gives me that same smile that is only for me, and we both start walking away, hands still linked.

We finally catch up with Ruby, she glances at us and her somber expression lifts to one of happiness.

Finally our whole group decides to go home, Reagan making goo goo eyes at her phone again, Ruby's arm around Lauren. The blonde not seeming to care where they are for once. And mine and Amy's hands still clutched together.

* * *

**AN: NO Karmy is not official yet, one kiss a relationship does not make**

**Karmy kisses yay! I've never wrote any descriptive romantic scene before so tell me what you think, or how I could improve.  
**

**I actually could have ended this story here, but I finally decided that I'll wait until Karmy is full together at the least. **

**I've also come to realize the main point of Luby is to give the fluffiness just in case their is any drama in the Karmy relationship.**

**I'm actually really happy with this chapter. Tell me if you agree ****or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.******


	20. Chapter 20

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to Anonomous**********, sofily4, unikorn89, kenfromnhus, ILoveYou102398, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Ansacht, jadegraham6, echoxknox, TH, Darth Benton, and Carpedee. m for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

Amy is pacing back and forth in her room and I turn while rolling my eyes, "Just leave her alone. It's only been a day."

"Leave her alone! Did you not see what happened at the fair?"

I raise my brow, "The dry humping?"

Amy blushes and scowls at me, "It was a kiss!"

I tilt my head slightly and smirk, "If that was just a kiss, than what the hell do your hugs look like?"

Amy's blush deepens, "It was a very sexually charged kiss!"

"Well kiss, dry humping, make out session; either way, give Karma her space."

Amy gives me a look of confusion, "But she kissed me, doesn't that mean progress?"

I lean back on her bed and sigh, "Usually, but then you get those special cases. The ones where they get confused and it could actually bring us a couple of steps backwards."

Amy looks at me incredulously, "Then why did you manipulate her into kissing me."

I give her a small smile, amused by how she's acting, "It was a gamble, and you know what they say, 'Two steps forwards, one step back.'"

"What! Who says that?!"

I hum in thought and cock my head to the side, "Well originally it's from a story about a frog, but the first time I actually heard it was in an AA meeting."

She gives me a look of bewilderment, "Why were you in an AA meeting?"

"Free cookies."

Amy gives me a bland look obviously not believing me.

"And I was there for moral support, but that's a story for another time. The point of all this, is that Karma needs to be left alone so she can sort through her thoughts. You being there would just be a hindrance."

Amy rolls her eyes and sighs. Then she walks over to her bed and falls back on it, "Be a hindrance, really?"

"Would you rather I say, 'unwanted?'"

She winces slightly at my words, "I just wish I knew what she was thinking."

"Well unless you're going to suddenly turn into a bald guy in a wheelchair, I think you're pretty much screwed in that area."

"Nope, no Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters here."

"Damn, did you know, that one of my greatest dreams in life is to become such good friends with a person in a wheelchair that they wouldn't be offended if I called them wheels?"

Amy turns and gives me a bland look, "You probably shouldn't tell people that."

I shrug not really caring, "My other dream is to have a gay best friend."

She laughs slightly, "Really?"

"Yep, I really want a sassy guy to be like, 'Girl, you look so ugly today. But's its cool cause I'm gonna fix you.' And then I'll become really stylish, and everyone will be jealous and want my gay best friend."

A few moments are spent in silence until Amy finally speaks up again, "You probably shouldn't tell people that either."

I pout at her words, "At this rate I'll never speak again."

Amy starts to grin, "Oh wow, you guessed one of my dreams."

I just chuckle slightly and get up. I stretch out my back and grin at Amy, "Do you know if Lauren's here?"

She turns to the clock on her nightstand and then looks back at me and nods, "Yeah she's usually back from her dance thing by now."

I start to walk to the door but I first I grin over my shoulder, "'Dance thing,' how eloquent."

Amy laughs, "Get out, before you get separation anxiety from being away from Lauren so long."

"Sure let's go with that."

I walk out of Amy's room and make my way over to Lauren's door and knock.

After a few moments Lauren opens the door slightly sweaty and still in her outfit for dance.

I look down and get distracted, if I knew she wore that while dancing, I might have actually tried to see her perform. Is it a prerequisite that the outfits are form-fitting, because whoever wrote this rule shall now be known as my best friend.

I hear a loud fake cough come from Lauren, obviously her way of trying to get my attention. I ignore her attempts and start to stare even more blatantly, even going so far as to turn my head slightly to the side. I still don't stop, partly to annoy her and partly cause fuck that shit.

She finally get fed up with my shameless staring, "Would you stop it? If I wanted a drooling dog for a suitor I would have asked Liam."

I finally stop my perusal of her body and look at her expression and can see annoyance and exasperation hidden under a dark blush, "Okay first, eww. And second, suitor really, what year is this?"

She huffs and walks back towards her bed so I walk in and close the door.

"Are we going steady, should I get you a promise ring? Do you want my jacket? I'll stich my name on the back and everything."

She whips around and scowls at me, "Alright, I get it idiot knock it off."

I grin at her and step closer, bringing us to less than a foot apart, "Ya know, with the amount of times you've called me an idiot, it's turned into more of a pet name than an insult."

She pushes me back slightly and huffs, "Only an idiot would think that."

I grin at her teasingly and step back into her personal space, "Well, I really like this giant pain in the ass, so I guess I am pretty stupid."

Lauren's expression goes deadpan, "You really know how to charm someone."

I step closer and grab her around the waist, "Well only you get the really romantic speeches."

She glances at my hands but doesn't remove them, so I'll call it a win, "If what you say is supposed to be romantic, than you have more problems than I thought."

"Well I always was the problem child," I start to lean in, about to do what I've been wanting to since I saw her, when at the last moment she ducks out of my hold.

I turn to her and pout only to see her giving me a vicious smirk, "Maybe later Ruby, right now I have to take a shower and change."

My pout deepens and I can only guess how ridiculous I look right now, "Ah but Lauren, I like the outfit, and if we do things my way the sweat will be the furthest thing from our minds."

The blonde rolls her eyes and turns around, "If I did what you wanted the outfit would be on the floor."

I grin and quietly walk towards her, "More importantly is where you'll be."

She jumps obviously having not heard me come up behind her, "And where would that be?"

I grin and twist my head so I can look at her face, "Why under me of course."

Lauren blushes slightly, but then just sighs and starts walking towards the bathroom, "That's nice, I'm still taking a shower."

I start to pout again, "But I'll miss you."

"You'll get over it."

She turns at the door to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and some clothes and I get a wide grin on my face, "I could always join you."

She gives me straight-faced expression, "No."

Lauren then walks into the bathroom and closes the door, the lock clicking shut a second afterwards.

"Mean!"

I decide to just wait for her to get out and start to play on my phone. I can only do that for about ten minutes before I get extremely bored.

I then start to walk around Lauren's room, examining all the pictures and knickknacks. I haven't ever really paid much attention whenever I was in here before. Not being in here for very long any time I was here, is also probably a reason I never looked around to take in some of what makes Lauren, Lauren.

There is some pictures of her at various ages, mostly alone, though there are a few with her dad or a couple of people who look the same age as she was at the time.

I'm scanning around the room when I almost trip on something.

Looking down I see its Lauren's laptop. She must have been sitting on the floor and using it when I interrupted her.

I pick it up so I can put it on her desk, knowing if I don't I'll probably accidentally step on it again and break it.

I look up to walk it over when the opened laptop screen catches my attention. I can be kind of meddlesome sometimes, but I really wasn't trying to see what she was doing. It's none of my business, but what I see makes me falter.

_I never thought I would have a girlfriend. I always thought that being intersex was different enough, but now to also be attracted to girls. That just makes me more of a freak. Two things that make me so unlike everyone else. But Ruby is different, I don't care that she is a girl, I really like her. I'm just afraid of telling her, she already puts up with a lot, with my attitude. What if this is too much, what if I-_

The post that Lauren was in the process of writing, that I can now see is for an intersex forum is cut off, my knocking having obviously interrupted her.

I'm stunned, not like eww gross stunned, more like I never would have guessed stunned. Lauren holds herself so well that you would have never even known she carries this big of a secret around.

I really don't care what she is, this doesn't change anything. She's still my Lauren, intersex or not. I'm just so surprised, it came out of nowhere. I just hope that she may have told me herself one then she could have also explained it a little bit to me. I get the basics of intersexuality, but if I'm going to be with someone who is intersex, I only think it would be fair to them if I understood all I could about it.

I'm still staring at the laptop screen my mind racing, not really sure what to do at this point when I hear the lock click and the door to the bathroom open.

My head whips up and I'm standing there like a jackass with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, and an open laptop in my arms.

Lauren and I both stare at each other in silence for a few moments, when suddenly she breaks out of whatever fog she was caught in and starts to storm up to me, "What are you doing?!"

"I-I was. Uhh i-it was."

She snatches the laptop out of my hands and looks at the screen, grimacing at what she sees, "Did you read that?!"

I put my hands up having no idea what to say to this, she looks so angry, but under that, is the fear, the terror of what I might say, "I didn't mean to. I just… saw what you wrote and-"

She stomps towards me and gets right into my face, "And what?! Thought it was your business to look at something personal like that!"

"I didn't know and I was just-"

She balls her hands into fists and starts to shove me towards the door, "Get out!"

I finally try to stop her and try to push her hands away, "Wait Lauren, can't we talk about this?!"

"No get out! You had no right to look at that! And I don't want to hear your thoughts on what you read, so leave!"

"Lauren please! Just let me say something!"

We finally get to the door and she gives me one giant shove making me fall out the door and trip over my own feet, ending with me sprawled out on my back.

She slams the door in my face and then screams at me one final time, "Leave me alone Ruby! I don't want to see you anymore!"

I jump up and go over to the door. I forgo knocking and trying the knob knowing neither would get me anywhere. Instead I put my head on the door and try not to cry.

I take a deep breath and keep the tears at bay, "Lauren please, I'm sorry. I was just moving it and I saw what you wrote. I was being nosy, but please, can we just talk about this."

I start to hear crying and I'm pretty sure she didn't even hear what I said. I bump my head against the door. She continues to cry and every sniffle, sob, or tear that rolls down her face seems like my own personal torture.

I don't know how long I stand there just listening to her cry having no idea what to do, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look behind me to see Farrah looking at me confused, "Ruby, why are you just standing here?"

I'm about to answer when I hear a loud cry some from inside Lauren's room and I start to stare at the door again, having no idea how to fix this.

Farrah sighs, "Come on Ruby. Let's let Lauren have some alone time."

I frown but know that she's right and follow her downstairs.

"What happened Ruby?"

I hesitate, but then just sigh, she is her step mother now, she probably knows about it, "I found out about…"

She looks surprised for a moment and then has an understanding look on her face, "Ah, you found out that she was born a little different."

I nod slightly, having no idea how else to put it.

Farrah sighs, "I haven't ever talked to her about it myself, but my husband has mentioned she can be quite sensitive about it."

I swallow and close my eyes for a moment, "I think I made it worse by finding out myself and not having heard it from her."

Farrah purses her lips, but thankfully doesn't ask how exactly I found out, "That would explain the crying… unless you said something you may regret."

My eyes widen, "No! I wouldn't ever-"

"I didn't think you would, but I had to make sure."

I nod slightly but then sigh.

Finally after a moment of deliberation she starts to lead me to the door, "The best advice I can give Ruby is to just make sure she knows how you feel about it. Though for now I think maybe some space would be best."

I sigh but nod my head slightly. I can't help but think of the irony that she's giving me the same advice I gave her daughter not too long ago. With a slight smile in thanks to Farrah I make my way out the door, "Thanks Mrs. R."

"Of course Ruby."

I start to make my way home. Maybe Karma will sulk with me.

* * *

**AN: A little Luby plot development I've been wanting to get that out of the way for awhile. And as soon as I saw her using that forum or blog or whatever to talk about her intersexuality online, I knew that was how I wanted to do it.**

**And Luby is official in this story, thought it was clear but then again sometimes you just need to say it outright. No biggie though.**

**Like most of my drama it most likely won't last long, but who knows it may last more than one chapter this time... probably not though.**

**And I guess it's kinda a cliffhanger maybe, I don't know.  
**

**And totally unrelated, but I finally got around to watching the web series Carmilla and holy shit was it good. If you haven't watched it I definitely recommend.**

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	21. Chapter 21

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ******J. B. F. Fan, unikorn89, kenfromnhus, ILoveYou102398, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Karma_

I've been sitting in my room for hours staring listlessly at the ceiling. The only things running through my mind are what happened yesterday and my dream from last night.

After my very public make out session with Amy at the fair, I immediately went home and haven't talked to her since.

It doesn't help that I had weird dreams last night that I can't stop thinking about.

I sigh and shift slightly, having no idea what to think when it comes to them.

I start to stare at the ceiling again, but am interrupted from my draining activity when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door swings open and Ruby comes in looking glum. She closes the door behind her and wordlessly sits down next to me, "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

She lays down fully next to me and I turn to her and observe her for a moment. Deep frown on her face, sad puppy dog eyes, and messy hair like she kept running her fingers through it. A habit Ruby is prone to when deep in thought.

I turn back to the ceiling, "Yesterday. What's wrong with you?"

Ruby huffs, "Still have that kiss on your mind… and I had a fight with Lauren."

"It's hard to forget. You wanna talk about the fight?"

"No. You wanna talk about the kiss."

I hesitate for a moment, but know that I have no one else to talk to about this with, "I guess I'm just confused."

"About?"

I go through my thoughts. What exactly am I confused about? Let's see my feelings during the kiss? Definitely. My feelings after the kiss? Absolutely. My feelings before it? Probably worth mentioning. My dream? Something I could at least gloss over. What I should be doing with my giant bundle of confusing feelings? Let's just call that one of my main priorities.

"Everything."

Ruby chuckles quietly for a moment, "Sorry, but I don't exactly have the answers to the universe hidden somewhere."

I roll my eyes at her joke, "Everything relationshipy."

"Your relationship with Amy?"

I grit my teeth getting slightly annoyed with these non-answers, "Yes."

My cousin makes a thoughtful humming noise, "So you have one with her now?"

I shoot up and glare down at her while she gives me a bored look in response, "Relationship, can mean friendship."

She rolls her eyes and continues to lay comfortably, "The boring kind of course, but that's not what we're talking about, is it? Unless friendship means swapping spit… then again this is Austin, Texas. Who knows what you people get up to in private."

She doesn't have to just… throw it out there. She's always so blunt.

I give out a loud sigh and decide to lay back down, knowing I'm just wasting my energy glaring at her, "In this case, I guess my confusion is coming from a more… unfriendly place."

The red-head gives out a loud dramatic gasp, "What? I never would have guessed."

I sigh again at her childishness, "Will you help me or not?"

I can see her purse her lips in thought out of the corner of my eyes as she seems to hesitate for a few moments, "Fine, what's befuddling you?"

I roll my eyes at her use of befuddling, but in the end just decide to just ignore it, "I just… when we kissed, it was so… different than any other time. Whenever we kissed before that it was always for a crowd, always for our fake relationship. This time, while yes, some of it was to prove to all of you that our kisses meant nothing. This time it was for myself too. To prove that I never once felt anything for her. That I came into this straight and I'm getting out straight."

I sigh and lower my head and Ruby continues to quietly listen letting me sort through my thoughts, "But then when I kissed her. I forgot about everything. I forgot why I was kissing her, where I was, that you and two other people were most likely staring at us, for a moment there I think I forgot who I was, and the past few months. The only thing going through my mind was, 'I'm kissing Amy Raudenfeld and I don't want to stop.'"

I fall silent for a few moments, but decide I might as well get everything out before I lose my nerve, "And then last night, after having no idea what the hell is wrong with me since that kiss, I have a dream. Not like a puppies and rainbows dream or a terrifying nightmare. Instead it's a terrifying sex dream about Amy."

I finally slump back onto my bed having leaned up slightly during my speech.

"Ya done?"

I nod my head wordlessly and Ruby continues, "Feel better?"

I examine my emotional and mental state for a few minutes and realize that the talk did improve my mood, even if Ruby didn't actually say anything, yet just getting it off my chest made me lighter.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what to do."

We sit in silence for a few minutes and I'm starting to think Ruby won't even say anything, "Are you still confused?"

I frown, starting to be confused if I'm still confused, "I… think so?"

I present it as more of a question than anything and Ruby chuckles quietly at my response, "I'll take that as a yes. Why are you confused?"

I furrow my brow, I'm going to come out of this conversation more muddled than when it started, "Because… I know I don't have feelings for girls, and that would obviously include Amy. We started this fake relationship and I started to have all these feelings for Liam," Ruby huffs and mutters 'puppy love' I ignore her and continue, "And he was all I thought about. Looking back it was probably a little obsession and well…"

I sigh at how I was acting not too long ago, "I guess liking the idea of him. I didn't really know him. Just a popular brooding artist, and well… I mean… I don't know! I was stupid and I ignored everything, except trying to get him. I even ignored Amy's obvious burgeoning feelings for me. Which I'm so stupid not to notice, I mean what is wrong with me?! It was right in front of me and now, I don't know how I feel, and I'm so confused! And just please Ruby tell me what to do! I don't know what to do!"

By this point I've sat up and have started yelling and I'm on the cusp of what could very well be a panic attack, my confusion is growing and any lightness I felt from my original confession is gone, my body now feeling as if it's weighed down by stones. I'm having trouble breathing and there's a slight ringing in my ears. The only other sound I can hear being my own heart beat ringing loudly in my ears. I start to panic at my panicking and I can tell it's just making it worse.

Ruby has sat up next to me and her calm expression helps calm me down somewhat. She puts her hand on my shoulder but doesn't get any closer which I appreciate, "Just breathe, alright. Put your head between your legs and start taking deep breaths. When you can manage that start to count each one, alright?"

I do as she says, not knowing what to do, and I can't believe I just had what was probably a minor panic attack. How pathetic. One talk about confusing feelings and I'm a huffing deaf moron.

After a few minutes my heart beat starts to slow and my breath stops coming out in pants. Finally looking up from in between my knees I find Ruby looking me over and then a bottle of water being wordlessly handed to me.

"I can't believe I just had a panic attack over this."

I try and keep my feelings in check but a few traitorous tears fall from my eyes and I hide my face in my hands now even more embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal."

I shoot my head up and stare at Ruby incredulously.

She rolls her eyes and continues before I can say anything, "Hear me out. What we pretty much just had is you starting to come to terms with what could very well be your sexuality," My eyes widen and I go to interrupt.

"I said could. That doesn't mean that it is," She smiles slightly, "We're all still pretty young. We don't know what the fuck we want at this point in life."

I blink at her choice of words, she said 'we', sometimes I forget Ruby is only a few months older than I am. She can be extremely immature at times, but it's the advice she gives and the wisdom she tends to show that makes me forget that even if she seems to have all the answers, that sometimes she's probably just as confused as I am.

"Some people may not have taken a revelation like this as well. They might've hurt themselves, maybe even killed themselves for just as much confusion you're going through at this point." She smiles again and bumps my shoulder with her own, "Don't be so self-absorbed as to think you're the first person to ever be confused by their feelings for someone of the same gender. Cause you definitely won't be the last and you also won't be the only one to react that way."

I can feel myself start to calm down even more, though I'm still not sure on my feelings for Amy at this point. I bite my lip and find myself wondering if maybe the question I'm thinking will make me feel better. After a few moments of thought I decide it's best to just ask, "Well what about you? How did you figure out how you feel about girls."

Ruby raised a brow, seeming slightly surprised by my question, "Well sadly mine isn't nearly as interesting or dramatic."

After staring at her for a few more moments she seems to get the point and sighs, "Alright fine, I've always had a love for Scarlett Johansson, but then again who doesn't? Anyway my obsession with her, while not stalkerish or anything, was fairly obvious. So after a while I had a couple people ask me if I was gay or liked girls because of how much I liked Scarlett Johansson. Which was really annoying, because a lot of people would say that if Scarlett Johansson was walking down a street and your mother was bleeding out from a stab wound, most people would run after Scarlett Johansson and… Right sorry rambling."

I have an incredulous expression on my face having no idea where she's going with this, "Well so I would always answer no to those people, because a crush on a celebrity is a lot different than an actual person, ya know? But, the idea that my tastes were a little more feminine was definitely brought to my attention. Also friends and I made a top five list of female celebrities we would have sex with, and mine came to me a little too easy, if you know what I mean. Anyway so I went on, everyone stopped asking except my step-mother who had this stupid smile on her face like she thought I was always lying, and she just thought it was hilarious and-"

She takes another deep breath trying to stave off her rambling. And I can see she's starting to get annoyed at the thought of her step-mother, someone I don't know very well but have never liked, a sentiment I know Ruby agrees with.

"Right, right sorry, so one day, this girl I know, she's sad for some reason. I can't remember why, but anyway, I go up and ya know do the whole 'what's wrong' 'are you okay' blah blah blah. She says, 'I don't want to talk about it.' I lay off, but then I'm like do you want a hug, and she agrees, I hug her, she smells really good, and I get a crush on her. That was pretty much it."

I stare at her in complete and utter bewilderment. That was her whole story? I'm not sure if it made my situation look better or worse. It made me feel a little less stupid, but that's about it, "Th-that's it?"

"Yep that's it."

"But it was so…"

"Random, weird, boring. Well who cares, that's my story."

"But once you figured out that you had a crush on a _girl_ what did you do."

She tilts her head back and forth obviously trying to think, "I spent another class period going through my thoughts and bodies reactions, realized what I was feeling, and came to the conclusion that I must have a crush on this girl so I at least had to have some attraction to the same sex. After that I started to notice my reactions to other pretty girls and figured that I guess I'm at least bisexual. Then I told my best friend and after that I started to pursue whoever caught my fancy whether it be guy or girl."

I'm staring at her with what I know is an open mouthed blank stare. She just acts like it was nothing, it was something that just came up and she just pretty much added it into her regular schedule and kept going like- like what this is isn't life changing. Like it was nothing, no big deal, "But you didn't even seem to care."

She purses her lips thoughtfully, "Well it just was, I didn't really care, and none of my friends seemed to care. So I didn't let it really bother me."

She takes a deep breath and looks at me seriously, "Karma this is the difference between how we handled this sexuality situation. I didn't let my sexuality define me. My name did not suddenly change to bisexual Ruby. I'm still Ruby, I don't have a mark somewhere that showed up after this revelation. Nothing changed about me, it was always there I just woke the fuck up and realized it. I understand it's different because you may have feelings for your best friend, but no matter what happens at the end of the day Karma Ashcroft will still be Karma Ashcroft," She grins and cocks her to the side, "Now you just have so much more choices in who you want to have sex with. That's why when I found out I said, 'Now the world is my sexual oyster!'"

I sigh and put my head in my hands but can't help but smile slightly at her ridiculousness, "But what do I do? Cause no offense but I don't think I can just go full out bisexual sex machine like you."

Ruby grins at me, "Well no one can be a bisexual sex machine like I can! But good thing you're not me and don't have to do that. You can't just force yourself to think your bisexual, because I know even if you're not as opposed to the idea anymore, you're not running to any LGBT parades. You're still unsure, and that's fine. So, the only thing I can suggest, is that you don't overthink your reactions to Amy and don't fight them and try to rationalize them. If you think you feel something… not friendly for Amy, you might not be. And that's okay. Really not a big deal if you do. So just keep yourself open to the possibility to any kinds of feelings… oh and start to pay attention to your thoughts more."

"That's it?"

"Yep, I can't hold your hand on this Karm, I let you vent, gave you awesome advice, the rest is up to you."

I'm actually really happy that I talked to her today, Ruby once again calms me down and helps me. I'm just glad she's here, who knows what would have happened without her. I could have been with Liam. I grimace at the thought, now very happy for her advice. And am glad that she was here for me.

Ruby gets up and starts to leave, throwing a grin over her shoulder, "Just don't screw it up!"

And she ruined it.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but the holidays you know, and then I got distracted with Korrasami, *starts to dance because it's canon*  
**

**Right... anyway sorry this chapter was all this one scene, but it was a very important scene, and i was going to have some Karmy interaction but this conversation ended up so much longer than originally intended and I have no idea how long the Karmy scenes are going to be.**

**But the silver lining is that I now know what I'm going to right next week. **

**Cause fun fact, I always come up with the next part during the week and then when the day comes to post, spend about one or two hours writing out the chapter and then like half an hour editing, and then this is the beautiful result you see. A genius at work... probably not.**

**Oh and thanks to J. B. F. Fan on the Carmilla Christmas special heads-up, it was awesome.**

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	22. Chapter 22

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ******J. B. F. Fan, TH, ****CheesyDip15, ****LubberNugs, kenfromnhus, ILoveYou102398, ****sofily4, ****rb, ****LowBrassLuv, ****Lithium, **** Kat567, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

"Lauren, please can I just talk to you?"

I give her my most pleading expression and hope for the best. She seems to loosen her stance for a moment before finally tensing and glaring at me again.

"No."

I deflate and then Lauren quickly swings her arm forward with a gun in hand and shoots me.

I look at her in disbelief for a moment and then look down to my chest to see the red.

That Morning

"You know what we should do?"

Karma turns to me expectantly and I start to grin, "What should we do?"

"Leave. Leave and never come back."

Karma sighs and looks away, but I know she agrees with me. Who exactly wants to go to school?

"Why didn't you ride the bus?"

I turn to the voice and see Amy walking over. I was actually wondering why Karma asked for a ride this morning instead of going on the bus like usual, but I didn't care enough to ask. Though as I watch Karma look at Amy nervously and try not to stare, I'm guessing it's from fear of embarrassing herself. She obviously still hasn't figured out how to deal with this relationship yet and is making it more awkward by not knowing how to act now.

I step up next to them with a grin and puff my chest out proudly, "Don't blame her Amy, I asked her to."

Amy turns to me in question, so I continue, "I needed someone in the car. I keep getting propositioned everywhere I go. I can't deal with all the people throwing themselves at me! They should know I'm taken! Karma was my decoy lover, just there to throw them off."

Karma's looking at me like I'm an idiot and just wants to pretend she doesn't even know me. While Amy is looking at me in disbelief. I couldn't tell you why however. Is the idea that people throw themselves at my feet and yell, 'Please! Just take me!' that hard to believe? I feel offended.

Amy turns to me with the same disbelieving expression, "Uh huh."

I give them a nice big pout, "Mean."

Amy walks away while shaking her head and Karma starts to follow when I suddenly grab her arm, "Will you stop being so awkward, just act like a normal person. She already loves you, it's not like you have to change who you are for her and start to be uncomfortable in her presence."

She starts to nod her head and take a deep breath, "Your right, your right, okay. I can do this."

I give her a teasing grin, "Of course I'm right."

She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. I step up next to her and she suddenly looks at me with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime… Unless, I'm busy with something more important."

She sighs and we continue our walk to the courtyard.

"Good morning Hestians!"

I stop where I am as I hear the voice of our dreadfully annoying Principal, "I'm leaving."

I start to walk away and I'm surprised to see that Karma and Amy who we've caught up too are actually following without complaint.

"Today we will be having a competition!"

I stop dead in my tracks and start to actually listen to what she's saying, "Competition."

I can hear Karma groan from next to me, "Oh no."

"The winning team will get a very special, surprise prize!"

I start to grin madly, "Winning."

Amy sighs, "Oh shit."

"Well sorry girls, but we'll be staying."

I walk back towards where Penelope is standing elevated while my henchman follow with their heads down.

I finally make it back towards the crowd with what I know is a terrifyingly manic expression.

"But this competition will also serve as an example for the horrors of war!"

Karma is looking at Penelope in confusion and Amy exclaims, "What?"

"This will not only be a game, this will be a war! There will be two teams led by two different Generals. The first team to make the other surrender or somehow take out everyone on the other side, wins!"

Someone from the back suddenly yells, "Are we using real guns!"

Penelope starts to look annoyed at the interruption, "No Trevor! We are not using real guns! We will be using paintball guns! Thankfully all of your parents signed a consent form when you were first enrolled here!"

Someone from close behind starts to mutter, "They actually had a consent form for that?"

"If you are shot once, you are dead and must leave the battlefield! Everyone will have armor and masks that will stay on at all times!" Penelope turns slightly and mutters, "We don't need to get sued, "Not realizing that the mic would still pick it up.

She turns back slightly flustered, "Yes well anyway. We will randomly pick the Generals! And hopefully we will all soon understand the horrors of war!"

My god is she is liberal. And I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be anything like actual war. This is somewhat offensive, but whatever, as I long as I win I don't care what happens.

I start to jump up in down to try in get Penelope's attention, "Principal, principal!"

She turns somewhat startled and finally sees me trying to get her attention, "Um yes?"

"If we take off our armor can we play Superman rules?"

She starts to look confused, so I elaborate, "We can get shot as much as we want, it only ends when the pain is too unbearable to go on."

She hesitates for a moment, "Well I guess, but you have to sign something, saying it's not our fault if you get hurt. And keep the helmet on," She seems to think for a moment before finally coming to some kind of decision, "For her initiative, she will be the General of the blue team!"

I gasp, now delighted because I can really run this operation right, "Guys, did you hear her?! I'm a General now, you have to listen to everything I say."

Amy and Karma both groan, "This is why we never liked to play games with any sort of competition in them when we were younger. You're always way too competitive."

I turn to Karma in shock, "I am not!"

Karma goes to respond, but is then interrupted by Penelope, "And the other General," She looks nervously out at something at the crowd, "Will be Lauren Cooper! Yay!" Her last word was as enthusiastic as anything as ever, and the rest of the crowd's response is quite similar.

I don't think that decision was random, but either way, I don't care who it is. I will destroy them, nobody beats me! Nobody! Even if it is Lauren.

"Alright let's go see what we got here."

We all walk over to a table holding who's on what team and all of the equipment being handed out.

"Names?"

Karma steps up first looking resigned and annoyed with the proceedings, "Karma Ashcroft."

The girl at the table searches for a moment before finding her name on a clipboard, "Blue team."

She then hands her all of her equipment and I step up and grumble, hating that I have to use my real name, "Emma Ashcroft."

"Blue team," She hands me only a helmet, my gun which I notice is slightly better than everyone else's and a pin that says General. She must of saw Penelope pointing me out earlier.

She looks up and glances at the gun, "Use the ammo wisely, that's all you get."

I nod and move waiting for Amy, "Amy Raudenfeld."

"Red team."

Amy looks over at us sadly and then grabs her equipment with a sigh.

She walks over and Karma steps forward with a frown, "I'm sorry Amy, I really wanted to be with you," She starts to blush and stammer, "On the team! Be with you on the same team."

I resist the sigh at the awkwardness she's causing and, the, what the hell is wrong with Karma look, Amy is doing.

My cousin starts to shift nervously avoiding Amy's eyes, "Just uh, be careful. I know these are only paintballs, but they still hurt."

Amy loses her confused expression and gives Karma a soft expression, "Of course, you too."

They both step towards each other and hug tightly as if they are actually going out to war. I admit, it's kind of adorable, and that's the only reason I'm not making fun of them at the moment.

The moment is broken when a loud yell comes from behind me, "Amy! Stop consorting with the enemy and let's go!"

They break apart and we all turn to see Lauren glaring at both blonde and brunette, while she simultaneously ignoring me entirely.

Amy starts to walk off and I notice that Karma keeps glancing at her ass on the way getting distracted. Apparently that hug brought back a reminder of her feelings. I smirk slightly at her obviousness, but don't say anything.

Amy finally fully walks off under Laruen's watchful eye and Lauren turns to us and glares. She finally acknowledges my presence with a glower even worse than the ones she was throwing at the others and I slump my shoulders in response.

She walks off without another word and then I turn to Karma with a sigh, "Alright Juliet, sorry your star crossed lover had to go back to the Montagues, but we have stuff to do."

She gives me a look of exasperation and we both start walking off to the cafeteria where we were told our base is.

* * *

_Karma_

"Alright everybody! Karma here is my second in command, you don't listen to either me or her, I find a place on you without Armor and shoot you there a lot."

I groan at Ruby and how ridiculously competitive she gets. I don't even want to play this stupid game. I don't even get to be with Amy.

Though that may be a good thing. She keeps distracting me, with her hugs, and her face, and smile, and hair, and smell, and I never really noticed before but was her butt always that cute or is that a recent development. Oh and her-

"Karma! Stop day dreaming! Did you hear any of what I said?"

I sigh and turn to Ruby. This is why I hate competing with her, she gets way too intense.

I give her a slightly guilty smile, "Most of it."

She throws up her arms and looks ready to choke me, "That was important! Dammit! Fine, Oliver come here."

I jolt slightly in shock when some guy randomly appears next to me, "How long have you been there?!"

He looks at me confused, "I've been standing there whole time."

"What?"

"This is exactly why we're using him. He just blends into the background. We're going to capture a member of the red team's and he's going to use their armor to infiltrate their base and get me information. The scouts will tell me when anyone comes close to base and the snipers are just in case they don't want to get too close. When they text me, I will then send out one of the football players to tackle and knock out the other red team soldier and bring him back here for his armor so Oliver can sneak in."

"Snipers, scouts?"

"If you would have been listening you would have heard me assign jobs."

This is ridiculous.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?"

Ruby gives me a look of incredulousness, "No! If anything I didn't go far enough!"

"Oh god."

It couldn't be more than thirty minutes later, that Ruby gets a text about one of the scouts spotting someone from the red team.

Ten minutes after that the football player tackles the stray and carries him back towards our base in the cafeteria.

"Where is your base?"

The poor boy is trying to put up a brave front but Ruby's stare is even starting to freak me out so I know it won't be long before he cracks.

"I-I'm not supposed to tell."

Ruby stares at him for few moments and he starts shifting around obviously uncomfortable, "I don't have time for this. Put him in the freezer, maybe he'll talk after he cools down for a while."

"Ruby!"

"Oh my god! This is just a game!" The boy starts shuffling backwards, obviously terrified, but the rope tied around him that Ruby somehow got out of nowhere, doesn't let him move far.

"It's a game I'm going to win! Now tell me where your base is!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Please stop! It's in the library!"

Ruby starts to grin and jump up and down.

Way too intense.

* * *

_Amy_

This is the dumbest thing we've had to do at Hester yet. And everyone is taking this way too seriously. This is getting ridiculous. If I thought I was safe from Ruby's crazy, I apparently forgot how much Lauren also hates to lose.

And I don't even get to be with Karma throughout this stupidity. I wish she was with me or I was with her. All I want is to be together through this really. I'm going to go nuts because of all of this. Mostly though I just hope she doesn't get hurt. I've heard getting shot hurts like a bitch.

"Amy!"

I whip around startled by the yell only to see my step-sister is the one who was yelling for me.

I sigh annoyed at her, she's been ordering me around for almost an hour now, "Yes Lauren?"

"I need a map of the school."

Is she asking me to get a map of the school? How the hell am I supposed to get a map of the school? Draw them.

"Okaaay?"

She huffs obviously annoyed, "Go get me a map!"

I throw my arms out, about ready to start smacking the shit out of her, "Where am I supposed to get a map of the school?! I don't have magical lesbian powers you know!"

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Well we're in the library. They have to have some point of reference somewhere."

She suddenly turns from me, and starts to completely ignore I was even there, "Lizabeth! Where is my coffee?!"

I contemplate getting a reference book and hitting her with it, but instead growl and walk away.

I walk around aimlessly for a few minutes, having no idea where the hell a map of the school would just be sitting around.

"I know where you can find one."

I jump at the voice not having noticed anyone standing near me and turn to see Oliver smiling at me.

"Oliver. How long have you been there?"

His shoulders slump slightly and he starts to look extremely depressed, "I've been walking with you ever since Lauren told you to get a map."

"Oh, uh sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He nods gloomily, not believing my reasoning and I feel a little bad.

"What were you saying before about knowing where to find one?"

His eyes light up and he starts to stand tall, proud of whatever accomplishment he achieved, "There's maps in every building."

I furrow my brow confused. I've never seen a map.

"They are always next to the fire exit procedures chart on the wall."

I blink not having thought of that and then smile because Lauren would have been bitching at me for hours if I couldn't find one. I give him a quick hug and start to run over to where I know one is.

I hear a slightly dreamy, "Bye Amy," From Oliver, but ignore it in favor of my prize.

* * *

_Karma_

Oliver comes back later with a weird grin on his face and some information.

Apparently Shane is Lauren's second-in-command and they are both coming up with their plans together. Which makes sense, they're both devious and ruthless.

"Alright I think I have a plan."

I turn to my cousin not really caring, but still willing to listen.

"We're going to get half of our force to distract them from the front and then you and I are going to sneak around back and capture Lauren."

I give her a bland look, "That's it?"

"No. Half of the large group is going to sneak around through the side, and make sure they get caught and then, while they're distracted we capture Lauren and make her surrender. Shane will most likely be sent to deal with the first group trying to sneak in, because Lauren will probably send someone else to do her work, and Shane being her second will be most likely. Anyone we find on the way will have to be taken out quietly."

I give her a searching look, not liking the 'take them out quietly part', "Quietly. What does that mean?"

She crosses her arms, "Try not to shoot. We'll have to knock them out. The best way would probably be to hit them with our guns."

What the hell is wrong with her!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We can't just hit people!"

Ruby rolls her eyes, not even seeming bothered by our conversation, "Uh, yeah we can. This is war."

I put my hands out in front of me, trying not to use them to just strangle her, "This is a game! You're doing it again Ruby. Taking it way too far! You don't have to win all the time! Especially not by acting like a crazy person!"

"I'm going to win if it's the last thing I do! I refuse to lose! Ruby does not lose! You know who loses?! Losers! And anyone related to Justin Bieber! I don't want any of these things, so I will not be losing today!"

Ruby starts to stomp away, probably to tell the 'troops' the plan, "That didn't even make sense!"

An hour later I'm cursing my cousin, for making me go along with this plan.

We're waiting by the door into the janitor's closet that connects back into the library, though how Ruby knew that I'll never know.

"Alright alpha has engaged."

I sigh at her having to sound like this is an actual warzone but sit quietly.

I wonder who's going to have to clean up all that paint.

We wait a few more minutes and Ruby gets another text, "Beta has been captured."

I release a breath out of my nose and wonder if I can just get up in leave.

"Alright omega team let's go."

I turn to her with gritted teeth, "It's just me! Just say, 'let's go Karma!'"

She turns to me and glares. And then she whisper yells to me, "You are ruining all of the fun!"

The red-head turns back around and we start to slowly walk inside while crouching. Which is extremely uncomfortable, how the hell do people do this?

We make it into the closet and a sudden thought comes to me, "What are you going to do if you have to shoot her?"

Ruby stops while getting ready to open the door from the janitor's closet into the library and turns to me in confusion.

"What?"

"Lauren, what are you going to do if you actually have to shoot her?"

She cocks her head slightly to the side and looks at me in confusion, "Shoot her, obviously. I would be a good distance away and aim for one of the more armored parts of her, but either way, the trigger will be pulled."

I stare at her in shock. Now extremely confused and wondering if something is really wrong with her, "But I thought you loved her, how can you shoot her?"

Ruby's eyes widen, "Whoa! Slow down their cowgirl. I don't love Lauren."

I almost fall over in from the shock of that statement, "But, but you and her…"

"Karma, I care for her greatly, and one day I probably will love her. But I've known her for less than a month. You don't fall in love with someone that fast, unless there are some very special circumstances. I can't love someone that fast. I don't know her well enough. I mean I keep forgetting her favorite color. Blue I think… or maybe it's green," She shakes her head and continues, "I can't just love someone I don't know enough about. That's so childish, I do not want to be one of those people! And I know she doesn't love me either. We just care about each other and want to get to know each other."

I stare at her and absorb her words and realize how childish I can be sometimes. I sigh and nod my understanding.

"Even if I did love her I would still shoot her. It has nothing to do with how much I do or don't care for someone. If they're in the way of me winning, I don't care who it is. I will destroy them! But then again anyone else does it, and I will kill them. No one is allowed to hurt my Lauren. Except for me, because I need to win."

Oh good, crazy Ruby is back.

She turns back to the door so we can sneak in when it is suddenly yanked open and Lauren and Amy are standing with their guns up. Lauren is smirking victoriously and Amy is looking between us nervously not really pointing her gun at either of us.

"I thought I heard a noise. If you're going to sneak in, you should probably do it quietly."

Ruby stands and Lauren's gun follows the movement, "But beautiful, where's the fun in that?"

Lauren scowls for a second and then seems to remember something. She starts to viciously smirk again and then suddenly she shoots Ruby in the leg.

Ruby grabs her leg and starts to hop around, "Mother fucker! God dammit Lauren! That fucking hurt!"

Lauren doesn't reply and starts to motion us out while slowly backing up.

We follow her direction and walk out. When we finally get to the middle of the library I turn my pleading stare to Amy and she almost instantly starts to lower her weapon.

"Not now lover girl! We can do your stupid enemies in love thing later. Right now, I've got a game to win."

Amy's arms go back up and she gives me an apologetic look. I smile back, trusting she would never shoot me anyways, because she's not a crazy person. Unlike the two mentally deranged people standing next to us.

Ruby starts to get lost in thought, obviously trying to think of a way out of this.

She straightens her stance and looks Lauren in the eye. Looking as much like a General as she probably ever could without actually being one, "How about we talk. General to General."

Lauren doesn't look impressed and as if she's about to refuse, Ruby then gets a grin on her face, "Lover to lover."

Lauren glares and brings up her gun as if she's going to shoot, "Alright Lauren! Alright, please can we just talk alone for a moment?"

The blonde seems to think for a second and then finally decides, "Fine. Amy you better actually watch her or I swear to god I will do something horrible to you while you sleep."

Why didn't she swear on her Father's name, Lucifer? It's obvious she's the spawn of Satan.

Amy and I walk off to another part of the Library to give them some alone time.

When we're finally out of there sight Amy drops her gun and quickly bounds over to hug me tight.

"Thank god! I was afraid you got hurt."

I smile at her and she backs up slightly so we could look at each other while we still hang on to the other. After a few moments of us staring at each other, she starts to caress my cheek slightly, still not letting go. I get so lost in the feel of how warm her hand is that I almost miss what she says, "Also I had to deal with power crazy Lauren and that was just awful."

I sigh and give her a look, "Remember who I was with. My power crazy cousin. The same one who just hours ago threatened to throw someone in a freezer."

Amy laughs and I smile at the sound, now realizing how much I've always liked it, "Wow. Of course she did. She hasn't changed when it comes to winning."

I laugh and lean my head on her shoulder and take a subtle sniff of her, I wonder what shampoo she uses, "This is the same person who tied me upside down out of a tree so she could distract you to let me down while she stole your flag. While I was on the same team. That was why no one wanted to play with her, except for us."

I feel Amy nod against my head, "The things she and Lauren have in common are the weirdest things."

I nod against her and we stay quiet for a few more moments. I don't remember if we've ever actually done this before, just stood and held each other. It's something I'd definitely like to do in the future. I've never felt so at peace or so safe. The feeling is indescribable and I almost forget that we're in a fake warzone. I am however reminded again when I suddenly hear a shout.

"Karma, are you okay?!"

I turn my head to see someone from my team glancing between us for a few moments. Then he finally looks at our armors and noticing the colors, pulls up his gun.

"Wait! Don't!"

My shout comes too late however as he shoots at Amy and nails her right in the arm.

She grabs her arm and cradles it to her chest while flinging expletives and oww's all over the place.

I turn back to the guy who dare hurt my Amy, misunderstanding or not and start to aim, "Wait! We're on the same team!"

I ignore him and start to shoot at him hitting him enough that he starts to resemble more of a blueberry with the amount of times I hit him with blue paint balls.

I turn back around to find Amy staring at me, "You didn't have to do that. I am on the other team. He was only playing the game."

"My only team is the one with you."

Amy blushes slightly at my incredibly dorky reply and I smile slightly. She looks so adorable when she blushes.

"Let's go."

I jump startled and turn towards the voice. My eyes widen however when I see Ruby covered head to toe in red paint.

"Jesus Christ Ruby! What happened?"

She clenches her jaw and continues walking, "We lost. Now let's go home."

I stare after her retreating back, now understanding that Lauren must have done that.

I turn towards Amy and see the same expression on my face mirrored back to me.

* * *

_Ruby_

That hurt. That's all I can say. Lauren didn't like any of my attempts to talk about what happened, just wanting to keep to the game. Apparently pressing the issue wasn't smart because then I just got demolished by a tiny little blonde with a paintball gun only standing about five feet away.

I make it to my room extremely sore and I know I'm going to have bruises everywhere but my face. Thank you mask.

I look down at my clothes to see that they're ruined and I frown. I make my way to sit down on my bed and then try to take my shirt off, but instead I cry out in pain. God it hurts.

I lift my shirt up to see that some of the welts are bleeding and I grimace. I try again and don't make it very far.

I'm looking down trying to figure out how to do this when a hand suddenly comes into my vision and starts to help me pull it up and off.

"Thanks."

I look up and almost fall over in shock. Lauren Cooper is standing there staring at my torso. Though sadly none of the lust I was hoping to see is present, but instead all I see is guilt.

"I didn't know it would…"

She looks as if she's about to cry so I pull her arm to sit next to me, not caring about my lack of clothes or that we've both really screwed each other lately.

"Never played paintball before, huh?"

She grimaces and looks to the ground, "No I'm so sorry Ruby. If I would have known, I wouldn't have…"

She starts to cry and I grab her face in my hands and start to wipe her tears that are starting to spill down her cheeks, "Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad. It's not like you knew it would hurt this much. And I am the one who insisted on playing superman. For future reference though I usually go with a ten foot rule."

She starts to cry more and I bring her to me ignoring the pain as I hug her to me and she holds on loosely still conscious of my welts.

I put her face between my palms again and bring it up so I can talk to her, "Can we please talk about what happened now?"

She doesn't even hesitate in nodding and I smile at her. She gives me a weak one back and I move forward to lightly kiss her on the cheek, lingering for a moment. She leans in to me slightly and then I finally move to whisper in her ear, "Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

****AN:You guys killed it with the reviews this week and I commend you greatly. You are all getting cookies, so many cookies!  
****

****That was a fucking long one. Anyway, don't know why exaclty I went with that, but I like it so. There you go. Sorry about another school event, but to be fair they never really did anyhing at the last one.  
****

****I wanted to show some more imperfect Ruby moments and I'm like extreme competitiveness that'll work.****

****Anyway finally some Luby lovin'. Sadly it first had to get extremely banged up and welted.****

****And how do you like my Karmy, I've finally decided their pretty much just going to be adorable. And Karma is finally coming around, so that's nice.****

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	23. Chapter 23

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************dancindonna, ****************Gilltyascharged, ******J. B. F. Fan, Unikorn89, ****CheesyDip15****, kenfromnhus, ****lochie17, ****sofily4, ****trilli269****, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

"Okay so… you're intersex. That's… well it really isn't anything. It just, kinda is."

Lauren tries to pull away from me after I say the word intersex, but I quickly hold her to me. She turns her head to glare and I just smile in response.

She's making this a bigger deal than I am, adding unnecessary stress to herself and the situation. I can't fault her though, she's just scared.

"Stop trying to move. I haven't left yet. Do you really think I would leave just because we're talking about it?"

Lauren scowls but does stop trying to move, so I'll call it a win.

"Now, I've been doing some research an-"

Lauren jolts slightly and looks at me in wonder, "You've been doing 'research'?"

"Yes. Now."

I stand and contemplate letting go of Lauren, but instead just drag her with me. She huffs, but doesn't comment, so I smile blissfully.

While keeping one arm still around her I use the other to pick up my laptop and carry it with us back to sit on my bed.

I put my arm around Lauren's shoulder and open my laptop to look through my web browser.

"So, I bookmarked some pages…"

Lauren gives me a look full of surprise, "You really did a lot of research?"

I turn my head and give her a grin and a wink, "Of course I did. I care about you and if this is something that is you, then I want to understand it."

The blonde turns her head away but I know I see her eyes glisten slightly and the start of a smile on her face.

"So which type is it exactly?"

She finally turns her head back to me and hesitates for a moment.

"Just tell me, no matter what you say. It will not change my mind. You could be an alien and I probably wouldn't care… Actually if you're an alien, tell me, because that'd be so cool."

Lauren starts to glare at me in annoyance and I grin and continue, "Oh my god, you are aren't you. That's so cool! Do you have powers? What planet are you from?"

Lauren smacks me in the stomach and scowls, "Shut up! It's not funny."

I wince at the hit, more from the welts more than how hard she hit me. I quickly change my expression before she starts to feel guilty again.

I quickly make a soft smile flits across my face and nod slightly, "Of course it isn't, but you're a lot calmer now. So I think a smack was worth it."

Lauren makes a tsk noise and looks away, after a few moments she mumbles, "Complete androgen insensitivity syndrome."

"Okay…" I look through my bookmark folder and find the one marked with that name. The nervous blonde finally looks back at what I'm doing.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I really went above and beyond here."

Lauren lifts a brow and smirks, "I can see that. For once, I'm actually pretty impressed."

"Thanks, I try."

I start to look through some pages and Lauren stays silent beside me, still sitting nervously.

After going through a couple of pages, Lauren starts to gradually stiffen and pull away again. I finally figure the only way she'll know this doesn't change anything is if I show her.

I sigh and her head whips back, my sigh being misinterpreted as something negative about what I'm reading.

"Oh good, thanks for making this easier."

She looks at me in confusion and I grab her face and quickly cover her lips with my own.

Lauren gasps in surprise at the kiss and I smile slightly. She stays stiff for a few more moments and then finale loosens and leans into me more.

I slip my tongue out slightly and use the tip of it to lightly touch her lip. Immediately she jolts and hesitantly opens her mouth. Slipping my tongue in I start to explore every nook and crevice I can find.

Lauren lets out a whimper and I pull her more towards me, and then after a few more moments I finally have to pull my mouth away so we can both breathe.

We both gasp for breath and I finally pull her into my lap and put the laptop over her legs, going back to looking through the webpages as if nothing happened.

She looks at me with wide eyes and then starts to glare at me in annoyance as I continue to ignore her. Still fighting to keep the smile off my face that wants to break through, I continue to use my laptop.

A few more seconds pass and then the still huffing blonde, continues to glare.

"Is there something on my face?"

Lauren scowls and pushes me slightly, "Don't distract me."

"But we both know that's one of the best ways to be distracted."

Lauren looks away with a blush and I peck her on the cheek and go back to my laptop.

"Alright, I think I got most of the important parts."

She looks back at me and looks nervous again so I move the laptop off of her and grab her around the waist pulling her towards me.

"I also found an interesting article about how Australia added Intersex under sexes into their government terminology. So now that it's in specifically by name they can't be discriminated against by law."

Lauren blinks in surprise and then turns to stare at me, "Really?"

"Yeah I was surprised to. Didn't think any country had any specific legislation about it. But hey, go Australia."

I turn and grab the laptop, handing it to her. After a few moments of her looking aver the article she silently hands it back to me and I stare at her, wishing I could read minds.

I look at her in thought for a moment and I can see she hates how vulnerable she is at the moment. After thinking for a moment, I figure telling her something personal might help her not feel so exposed.

"You know I kept forgetting to tell you about my nickname."

Lauren blinks again and looks at me in confusion, so I just continue without her asking, "When I was younger I still had this hair," I point to my hair, "Same color, and children are little assholes. So everyone had to comment on it and make fun of me."

She raises her brow and actually pulls me closer for once, her way of trying to comfort me, causing a smile to break out across my face.

"One day, someone said something particularly nasty. I can't even remember what it was, because looking back it was so stupid. But I went home crying, and my mother found me. After some badgering she finally got me to admit what was wrong."

A soft smile is on my face and Lauren is squeezing me to her, "So then my mother says, 'Well, who cares what they say, their just jealous. You'll always be a jewel to me,' and she starts to pet my hair and and pulls it to her and says, 'Even your hair knows you shine like a ruby.'"

I grab my hair still lost in the memory and then Lauren takes it and starts to run her nails through it. I smile at her softly and peck her on the cheek.

"It was kind of lame of her to say, but it made me feel so much better, and then she always called me Ruby from then on to remind me."

The smile falls from my face and Lauren continues to play with my hair, "She died a little more than a year later from a drunk driver, and I always kept the name so I could remember her in my own way."

I smile at Lauren and she smiles back, "It's also the reason I don't drink."

We sit in silence for a few more moments sorting through our thoughts while she still comfortably pulls her hand through my hair.

"Thank you for telling me that."

"Of course. Just ask and I'll tell you anything. This relationship won't work if we don't talk."

She smiles, but then moves her hand from my hair and puts them on my shoulders using them as an anchor as she pulls herself away from me. The smile disappears and the nervousness comes back, "You really don't care?"

I pull her more towards me once again and kiss her neck, "No. Nothing like that could ever bother me about you."

She raises a brow and pulls slightly away, "Oh so other things about me bother you?"

I smirk and grab her again, and put lips to her neck again, "Of course, you're a pain in the ass," Another peck now on the jaw, "Can be kind of a bitch," This time on the cheek, "Loves to speak her mind," On the corner of her mouth, "Then again I somehow love all those things too," Finally I reach her mouth and start to explore it again.

She lets me for a few more moments and then finally pulls away with a glare. She keeps up her angry stare for a few more moments and then finally gives out a growl and tackles me to the bed.

I laugh and she adjusts so she's fully on top of me and starts to attack any part of me she can reach with her lips, causing my laughter to quickly falter.

I quickly grab her hips and start to reciprocate. We continue for a while her shifting so her leg is between my knees and I finally realize I never put another shirt on when she strokes my sides.

Putting my hand beneath her shirt and grazing my fingers up and down her spine, I'm just about to pull her top off when the door opens.

"Ruby are you feeling bett-"

I look around Lauren's shoulder to see Amy and Karma standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

I grin at them, thoroughly amused, "Yes, I do feel better thank you for asking."

They stay staring for a few moments, too stunned to move, when Lauren finally breaks out of her own stupor, "Don't you knock?! Stop standing there like idiots and get out!"

They jolt and start to quickly turn, almost tripping over each other, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

They finally get out of the doorway slamming the door on the way out, and I start laughing loudly.

Lauren turns from the door and glares at me angrily and my laughter increases from the bedraggled look she still has from how I ran my fingers through her hair.

She continues to glare and then narrows her eyes and surges forward to bite me on the neck.

I arch slightly and gasp. Looking back I see the smirk on her lips and I grin back, "I didn't know you liked it rough."

She purses her lip and I bring her head back to mine.

* * *

****AN: Sorry, it's been so long, but I kept getting distracted by like everything. Ten average sized books in less than a week. It was ridiculous, I would read when I had nothing to do in class. Just ridiculous.****

****Right so sorry it took so long, and that it's just one scene, but I just wanted the whole intersex conversation to be in one chapter alone. On the bright side we you got to hear how Ruby got her nickname. ****

****Next chapter, will have some Karmy time. Probably a little embarrassment and a double date is definitely planned in a future chapter.****

****And thanks for breaking two hundred reviews, I have a one shot in the works for the two hundredth reviewer, sorry by the way for taking so long. I'll get that done as soon as I can. ****

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	24. Chapter 24

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to********** J. B. F. Fan****, kenfromnhus, ****lochie17, ****sofily4****, ****ILoveYou102398, ****CarpeDee.m, ****Sammycakezz, ****Dongu, ****Alpha-Wolf619, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Karma_

That was awful. I never want to experience something that disgusting again in my life.

"Amy… Amy that was bad."

"I know Karma… I know. I'm just going to repress the sight of my step sister and your cousin. In… 'that' position."

I grimace in the disgust trying not to think of how all of these relationships are literally being kept in the family, "Please don't say that. I'm going to get nightmares."

Amy starts to nod with a disgusted expression, "We'll never talk of this again."

I nod in agreement and pick up my laptop trying to distract myself, "Netflix?"

"Please."

We lounge on the bed for a few moments looking through selections of what to watch.

"Ooh, look a new documentary on show animals."

I turn to Amy and finally notice how close we are. I never used to have this problem, but now every inch we are apart or together seems to be a chasm of what ifs. What if I scoot closer? What if I scoot away? What if she comes closer? What if I smell? What if she smells too good? Too many things to think about and too many nerves to understand what to do.

I take a deep breath and keep absolutely still hoping not to draw her attention.

Apparently that was counterproductive because now she's looking at me in askance at the large breath I just took.

Amy's face turns concerned, her attention wholly focused on me, "You okay?"

I stare at her for a moment and then finally squeak out a, "Uh huh."

My best friend blinks and furrows her brows, my verbose answer not having calmed her confusion.

I jump up and away with a nervous smile, way too aware of her body now, "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

She seems to stare at me piercingly for a moment and I have to resist turning to look somewhere else like an idiot.

Finally what after what seems like an eternity and a half she quietly answers, "Just a water."

I bob my head up and down and then quickly make my way to the door. I almost make it out when I stop and turn back to see she's still staring at me thoughtfully, "Are you staying tonight?"

I can't decide if I want her to or not. I'm nervous enough as it is, god knows what her sleeping here overnight will do.

She nods slowly still seeming thoughtful, "If you don't mind."

Smiling I reply, "You know I never mind."

Her own expression breaks and she returns my smile happily.

I finally leave the room and make my way to the kitchen, taking a giant gulp of air as soon as I'm alone.

After getting my breathing under control, I finally grab two waters and a bag of chips and make my way back to my room.

Staring at the bag of chips glumly, because I don't have any more of mine and Amy's favorite, I look up to see a very bare back.

I squeak and continue to stare. Amy turns at the sound and blinks at me as I stare now at a bra covered front.

Oh my god. Stop staring. No. Yes. No. Yes. Jesus Christ look away.

…It's not like she'd mind. I mind!

Wow. I mean I saw her at the threesome, but that lighting and having Liam staring. Well the effect is even more pronounced now.

That's a really nice bra. She looks good in blue. And fit. And snug. Bras really know how to lift and separate. I wonder what she looks like without the bra. Probably even more amazing.

Does she work out? Holy crap, she has to have worked out, she has abs. Really nice abs, that I want to touch and see if they taste good. Probably salty and mayb-

Oh my god, I'm thinking about licking her abs.

I finally spin around with a wide eyed blush, "Sorry, I um should have knocked."

I hear the rustle of clothing and then a nervous clearing of a throat, "It's uh my fault. I thought you'd be longer."

Oh god. Everything's so awkward. It's really hard not for it to be. I'm confused about my feelings and Amy is skirting around everything trying not to make me uncomfortable. Maybe if I could deny how I felt things would be different, but I'm fairly sure Ruby would smack me if I even tried at this point.

I turn back around slowly and see she's finally put on one of the shirts she keeps around for when she stays over.

I can't decide if I'm disappointed or relieved. Maybe a little of both.

I walk in and studiously don't look in her direction while searching for my own clothes to change into, "Sorry, I uh… got distracted by your bra. Is it new?"

I got distracted by your bra! Seriously Karma? That's the excuse I came up with. Just kill me. Some higher power please just kill me to spare me this embarrassment.

I turn back around to find Amy staring at me doubtfully, "You got distracted by my bra?"

"Yep it's a very nice… color."

I walk into my bathroom with my clothes laden arms while looking in any direction that doesn't have a blonde who I've started to come to realize is really, really good looking.

I sigh in relief and take my time to change. Then after a time that can still barely be explained away as possible when just changing clothes, I slowly walk out of the bathroom.

I find Amy on my bed still searching through Netflix. She looks up when I walk back in and stares for a moment before she looks back down and goes back to the laptop.

I slowly make my over and sit next to her stiffly. Finally she pushes the laptop towards me, "You can choose."

My face scrunches up in confusion, "I thought you said there was a documentary?"

She lips her licks, most likely because they're dry and I glance at them for a moment and look back at her eyes. She smiles as if in victory and says, "Yeah, but I know you're not a big fan of them."

"Yeah but you are, so I'll watch it. I don't mind."

She seems to hesitate and then gives me a shy smile, "Okay."

We sit back to watch it on my laptop and I'm again aware of every inch of space between us. Sitting rigidly through most of the movie I finally realize that at one point we've taken to sitting shoulder to shoulder, while I lean slightly into her. Our bodies seeming to have come together almost like an unstoppable magnet.

Amy doesn't seem to notice so I do the same and sit watching the rest of the documentary.

Many hours later after a few movies, we finally turn off the laptop and decide to go to sleep, exhausted after the ridiculous paintball war at school today.

We look at each other nervously over the bed. We haven't spent the night at each other's house since my talk with Ruby and my feelings are all over the place. Amy must sense something is up with me and is taking cues on my behavior because nothing seems to have changed with her.

After nervously tapping the bed covers for a few moments, I finally get in and scoot as far over as I can. I have no idea what stupidity I'd pull in the night if I'm close to her.

The blonde seems to hesitate for a moment and then finally gets into the other side, as far into the corner as she can without falling off. Great now she thinks I'm uncomfortable and is trying to ease the burden. Nice job Karma.

It's two hours later and I still can't sleep, and judging by the rustling form the other side of the bed, Amy must share my sentiment if the shifting and occasional aggravated sigh has anything to do with it.

We have slept in the same bed hundreds, probably thousands of times, and I can't think of a time when it wasn't closely cuddled together. I can sleep alone fine, but when I can feel the soothing presence of Amy only a couple of feet away, and if I'm not touching her in some way I apparently can't fall asleep. We've never had this problem before, mostly because it's never been a problem before. Even when we were faking it, we still could act like normal people in private.

Now though, a lot of conversations are stilted and awkward, Amy even seems to cap what she's been saying around me, judging by the lack of sarcastic comments lately. This new hurdle of me having no idea what the hell I'm feeling just makes everything even more awkward and stilted. I'm confused and annoyed and uncomfortable and I know if Amy doesn't get closer to me soon I'm never going to be able to sleep.

"Fuck it. This is ridiculous."

I go to turn towards the voice, but before I can an arm encircles my waist and Amy comes closer to me, pressing into me from behind.

I tense up and Amy starts to move her arm away seeming to regret the decision which she most likely didn't think through. Before she can however I grab her arm and press back into her, forcing myself to relax.

Her arm is still elevated slightly as if she's going to move away and then finally she also starts to unwind and keep a loose hold onto me.

I sigh instantly feeling more at peace and we both fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next day after school Ruby pressures all three of us to go to the mall. Why she does I have no idea because she's never been much of shopper.

Though after I see Lauren smile at her words I quickly figure it out.

I have no problem with shopping, but Amy is trudging along beside me looking as if she wants to sit in a corner and die.

"Come on Amy, it won't be too bad."

She gives me a sullen look, "Why do we even need malls? Trading outposts have worked for thousands of years."

Lauren turns from her spot next to Ruby and scowls, "Well aren't you a load of fun?"

Amy scowls back, "Shouldn't you be in a better mood after all the fun you two seemed to have last night?"

Lauren straightens and seems mortified and furious at the same time. She almost seems as if she's about to pounce, when Ruby puts a hand on her shoulder, "Okay. Quiet time."

Lauren starts to swivel her glare around and then finally turns and stalks off.

Ruby shrugs and follows not seeming to care about her anger. I don't know how she does it, Ruby really is like a godsend when it comes to the tiny blonde.

Amy and I start to follow at a more sedate pace, and I turn and smile, "Lauren's face though."

Amy smiles and nods, "It was perfect, deer in the headlights couldn't begin to describe it."

"I wasn't sure if she was going to attack you or if her head was going to explode from the blush."

Amy chuckles and nods, "Either one would have made my day. Imagine barely five ft. Lauren trying to attack me."

"She would probably have to climb you just to get a hit in."

Amy starts to laugh uproariously causing passersby's to stop and stare and I quickly join in not able to help it.

I know I want to climb Amy…Shut up brain.

We finally make it to a store only to find Ruby looking around bored and Lauren nowhere in sight.

Ruby nods to us but doesn't seem to be paying too much attention.

I turn to Amy and notice her beanie. I wonder why she wore it. It's not very cold out. I'm not complaining though, she looks adorable in it as always.

She notices my stare and glances up to her hat and then smiles, "What?"

"Why do you love those so much?"

She seems amused by my question and reaches up to take it off. She runs her fingers through her hair for a few moments and then turns to me with a smile, "I don't know, I just always liked them."

I shrug not understanding the appeal. I don't think I ever really look good in them, so I don't wear them.

Amy seems to be lost in thought and is staring at it for a few seconds. Then she lifts it up and plops it down on my head.

I blink in surprise as she starts to adjust it on my head and I reach up my hand and look at her questioningly.

I get a smile in return and shining eyes, "It was getting kind of warm, and it looks better on you anyways."

A shy smile goes across my lips and I nervously start to shift the beanie around. It's hot and I'm fairly sure she's lying because I know for a fact Amy looks better than me in most things, but Amy's letting me wear it and it smells like her so I'll keep it on in spite of the all the reasons I shouldn't.

Amy turns and seems to stare for a moment and then shifts the beanie on my head again, "Just like I thought, it looks much better on you."

I bite my lip and look away right into the amused eyes of Ruby.

Blinking I look back at Amy and judging by her expression, she also forgot my cousin was here.

An uncomfortable silence ensues.

The awkward silence is broken when Lauren comes back from wherever she was while huffing in annoyance.

"Nothing. Let's go."

We all start to follow and Amy rolls her eyes, "Great, just what I always wanted, to be stuck in capitalist hell with you."

Lauren turns back and glares, "No one's making you stay here."

Amy glances first at me and then Ruby and finally turns back and glares.

They start to argue back and forth and I glance at Ruby both of us ignoring them with practiced ease, "Can you help me find something?"

Ruby shrugs and nods and then we both walk away from Amy and Lauren who are still bickering and walking off, not even seeming to realize we left.

After walking through the mall for a few minutes I turn to Ruby, "Should we have left them alone?"

Ruby shrugs seeming unconcerned, "At the worst security will be called."

I sigh but follow Ruby as she keeps walking.

Finally we walk around and I see a shop that I think has what I need.

Grabbing Ruby I start to walk towards it and go inside. Walking through the aisles I finally find what I'm looking for.

"Yo-yos?"

I nod at Ruby and turn back to them in thought.

"Why are we looking at yo-yos?"

While taking out my phone to see what people have said about each of the professional grade yo-yos they have in stock, I answer, "Amy said she wants to get a new one."

"Probably should have guessed. Last time Amy tried to show you how to do a trick you ended up hurting yourself."

I scowl at the reminder of my nonexistent skill but don't reply.

Finally finding the one that seems satisfactory I pick it up and look it over. Apparently this one's pretty good.

"Does she still have a yo-yo blog?"

"Yeah."

"Yikes."

I shrug not really caring what she thinks. Amy is really good at it and it makes her happy, the smile she has when she does a hard trick is enough incentive to get her a new yo-yo.

Ruby finally grabs another of the ones I'm holding and then her eyes widen, "Karma this is thirty-five dollars! Is there a man who comes with it who does the tricks for you?"

I grimace at the price. For a yo-yo, seriously. I sigh and go to put it back, but then I think about how happy Amy will most likely be and quickly bring it back to my chest.

Screw it, thirty-five bucks well spent.

* * *

_Amy_

Stupid Lauren, always has to ruin everything. How Ruby can be with her is still beyond me.

Glaring at her I turn to talk to Karma only to find that she wasn't beside me anymore. Looking over towards where Ruby was makes me realize she also disappeared.

I start to look around wildly and then Lauren finally notices my silence and the missing presences of Karma and Ruby.

"Those bitches ditched us!"

I look at her grimly and nod, "Well we have been arguing about nothing for five minutes."

Lauren glares and starts to walk off not waiting to see if I'll follow, "Fine screw them, I'll shop by myself."

I roll my eyes and follow, "Still here Laruen."

"You don't count."

"Thanks Laruen, it's always a pleasure."

"It is isn't it?"

I sigh and we both continue to walk, this time in silence and I follow as Lauren walks into a store.

She starts to look through clothing racks and I stay silent beside her.

I wonder where they went. And why they thought it was okay to leave me with Lauren.

Lauren moves to another rack and I sigh. Last night was interesting… I guess.

I'm fairly sure Karma was staring at my chest, so that was a definite confidence booster. I like the color of your bra. Yeah okay Karma, that's what it was. Getting my torso devoured by the love of my life's eyes was definitely a highlight. Catching Ruby and Lauren in a compromising position was a low point however. Quietly watching movies while sitting closely to Karma a plus. Not being able to sleep wasn't fun. Finally getting to sleep with Karma nestled in my arms however more than made up for it.

Today was mostly horrible, that being the mall and Laruen's fault. Seeing Karma looking absolutely adorable in my hat actually made this excursion worth it though.

I'm so lost in thought that I almost run into Lauren but stop just in time. She does however halt and turn to glare at me, which I return with a roll of the eyes.

"Still daydreaming about Karma?"

"Why do you care?"

My fellow blonde starts to shift through some tops, "I don't, not really. It just gets annoying that you both are giving each other googly eyes. You both like each other, just be together and stop being so annoying."

I scowl at her, "I don't 'like' Karma. I love Karma. More than anything."

She rolls her eyes and moves onto another rack, "Fine whatever, just go be together so you'll both stop being so irritating."

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"Apparently not hard enough."

"Oh and what should I do, great relationship guru?"

She turns and gives me a dirty look, "How should I know?"

"Oh wow great advice. That solves all my problems."

She whips around and glowers, "I don't know. Have you tried flirting? You know, like a normal person?"

I grimace for a multitude of reasons, the main being my abysmal skills in that area.

Lauren seeing my expression sighs in aggravation, "Just do it and leave me alone."

I turn away and see Karma and Ruby coming this way. They seem to see us at the same time because they start making their way over.

Lauren turns and also sees their approach, "Here she comes now. Just do it so this stupidity will end."

* * *

_Karma_

After wandering around for a little while we finally see Amy and Lauren in a store, thankfully not arguing.

They both seem to notice us and we start to make our way over.

When we're almost there however Amy gets a weird look on her face. She makes it for a few more seconds and then finally changes it to an even weirder expression involving her tongue. She changes it again this time into an odd looking wink which looks somewhat painful.

Ruby and I both stop and stare at her, "Karma. What the fuck is she doing?"

I open my mouth and close it having no response, "I-I uh… I'm not really sure."

"Is she having a stroke?"

I pause considering it and tilt my head in thought, "Maybe."

"Should we call an ambulance or something?"

I shrug and we watch as Amy starts to make another goofy expression and then Lauren looks to what we're staring at and an annoyed expression starts to form on her face. Finally the bitchy blonde whacks Amy in the stomach and my friend immediately stops whatever it was she was doing.

I look at Ruby and she looks back and we both shrug and continue back to the rest of our group; Amy looking around seeming embarrassed and Lauren pinching the bridge of her nose, annoyed.

Finally making it back I smile at Amy confusedly and Ruby goes over to Lauren seeming curious.

That was weird, and now that I know Amy isn't dying, somehow it was also really cute.

I decide to just ignore what happened since Amy seems to not want to talk about it.

"Hey, sorry. I wanted to go get something."

She looks at me interestedly and I hold up the bag.

"What'd you get?"

I smile, now a little nervous. What if she doesn't like this kind, or she uses a different type. Next time I should just go the safe route and get her a donut. I can't go wrong with that.

Finally I awkwardly take it out of the bag and hand it to her.

Amy looks at me curiously for a few moments and then looks down at what I gave her.

She stares at it for a moment in silence and I'm just about ready to take it back and say I was kidding.

Then she looks up and gives me the most loving smile I've ever seen. I'm taken aback for a moment by the intensity of it and I finally smile back slightly shy.

She surges forward and hugs me and then we just hold on to each other for a few moments. I lay my head on her shoulder and breathe her in and she holds me slightly tighter.

After holding each other for a little bit longer, I go to step back but she tightens her grip again so I stay in the same position, not moving again. Finally after what could be anywhere from a second to a lifetime passes, she whispers in my ear causing me to jolt slightly in pleasure, "Thank you so much Karma. That was really sweet of you."

She pulls back and stares at me for a moment seeming to debate with herself. Finally she slowly moves her head forward and gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Amy finally backs away, not seeming to want to move and I smile at her and then bashfully turn away, not expecting such a positive reaction.

We're lost for a moment staring until a tiny blonde is standing beside us, "Googly eyes. Just like I said, fucking googly eyes. Let's go, you may want to sit here staring at each other all day, but I have better things to do."

I blink coming out of what seems like a trance and then I turn to my taller blonde and smile, getting an answering one in return. After a few moments we finally turn and follow my cousin and her pain-in-the-ass girlfriend to another store.

* * *

**AN: So I felt like updating quickly. Don't know why. I was just kinda feeling it, and I had some time. And it's pretty long, so yay.  
**

**Alright, lot's and lot's of adorable Karmy for you. I really tried for fluffy cuteness, and I'm pretty sure I achieved that.**

**Also yo-yo blog is something someone said, on I think Tumblr, and I was just like yes. I agree. So thought I'd throw that in.**

**Pretty sure you can only buy really good yo-yos online, thought I'm think that would be about the price. Either way shhh.**

**Also really random, but I was having a conversation about Reagan to my friend the other day and I think we've figured out why we just can't really like Reagan too much. It's because she's kinda a mary-sue lesbian. I mean a DJ, with a dyed streak in her hair, that is punk alternative, and been hurt before by a lover who ends up with a guy. And is still so sweet charming. Kinda mary-sueish. The actress is good though, so there's that. Anyway sorry if you don't agree, just thought it was interesting.**

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	25. Chapter 25

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to********** J. B. F. Fan****, kenfromnhus, Unikorn89, ****LizaSky16, ****lochie17, ****sofily4****, Kat 567, LiverBird, LIL Slim, Darth Benton, ****Dongu, ****Alpha-Wolf619, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

"No. No. No. I refuse. No."

"Sweetheart, you can say no as many times as you want, but you're still going."

"You cannot make me go."

I smile and lean my head up from its resting place in Lauren's lap as she reclines back on her headboard.

Even as we bickered she still let me lean on her and only resorted to pulling my hair once out of frustration.

"I'm not going to make you."

Lauren scowls at me. "That's the only way I would ever go on a double date with your cousin and my idiot step-sister."

I finally fully sit up and give her a wicked grin. "I guess I'll just have to convince you to go."

She rolls her eyes looking wholly unconvinced. "I'd like to see you try."

Without another word I roll over straight on top of her and start to attack her lips.

* * *

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. How the hell did you even convince me to come to this stupid thing?"

I grin and tug Lauren closer. "I remember a lot of kissing and touching involved. You tend to lose your head when that happens."

She scowl, pulls away from me, and then wacks me in the stomach.

I laugh at the hit, finding it more amusing then painful causing her to glare ahead in silence.

"Hey Ruby, you gotta minute?"

I turn to see Amy standing next to me nervously and I give her a wink and step out of the crowd of people also waiting to be seated at the restaurant I chose for this double date.

"For you I have two."

Amy smiles slightly, seeming surprised at my good mood, but doesn't ask. Which is probably for the best because if I told her it was caused from some alone time with Lauren she'd probably get flustered and uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to ask about the plan. We haven't talked about it in a while and I don't really know what to do anymore."

Her question starts out strong but then quickly quiets as she gets more nervous and flustered with each word.

I tilt my head in thought, not sure exactly what to say, but then finally decide to just be honest. "Amy this is kind of the end of the plan. I can't really do anything else, it's up to you and it's up to Karma to finally be ready to admit to herself how she feels."

Amy's face falls at my answer, not seeming very sure of herself.

Finally after a few moments of silence I say, "Karma's already in love with you, she just has to come to terms with it herself. If it makes you feel better though, I'll give you another step. **Step 8: Get the Girl**."

Amy finally starts to smile slightly and I give her another wink.

"You really thinks she loves me?" Amy asks, finally going over what I said.

I laugh at her question, honestly thinking her joking for a moment. When I see her expression however, I know she's serious.

"Of course she loves you! Have you seen the way she looks at you? How she talks to you. You should see the way her eyes light up. How she stares at you without thinking. To actually question if she loves you, means you must not be paying much attention."

"Sh-she does?"

"Yes, it's very annoying, I'll be in a conversation with her and she's looking at you not even paying attention. It's ridiculous."

Amy finally gets a small smile on her lips and I turn and walk away, sure that she's now more confident in herself.

* * *

_Karma_

I wonder where Amy went.

I'm standing uncomfortably next to Lauren in silence still wondering why Amy wanted to hang out with Ruby and Lauren so badly. This seems like a date setting and I'm pretty sure that's why Lauren keeps glaring at me. Did we interrupt their date? Invite ourselves along. It doesn't really seem like something Amy would do, but by the way Lauren keeps glaring at me the idea doesn't exactly seem unlikely.

Finally after a few more minutes of awkward silence, Ruby comes back and starts to distract Lauren, and then Amy starts to make her way back from wherever she was and stops closely at my side.

As she soon as does I lean in close to her and whisper, "Are you sure it's okay for us to have come?"

Amy turns her head and whispers back, "I'm sure. Ruby's the one who invited us, and you know Lauren; she won't be happy until she rules the world and controls us all like slaves."

I smile and reply, "With Ruby as her concubine and us as her personal servants."

Amy starts to snicker at my words and I smile at the sound.

She moves close to whisper in my ear and I gulp at the sudden feel of her breath on my ear. I see her lips twitch out of the corner of eyes, but before she can say anything our table is called to sit.

She hesitates for a moment and then moves her head back. Her lips brush my cheek and I can't tell if it was on purpose or not, but I don't say anything.

After taking a breath and gulping again I finally follow the rest of the group behind the waitress who's seating us.

I slide in next to Amy in the booth and am aware of every inch of skin that touches hers, which only serves to distract me from what's going on around me.

It's not until the waitress comes back to get our drink orders that I finally come back to myself to see everyone staring at me expectantly.

Realizing that they're waiting for me, I quickly say, "Just a coke please."

The waitress nods and leaves and after Lauren scowls at me she goes back to her conversation with Ruby, both of them content to ignore us.

I turn to Amy to see she's already turned to me staring. She jolts at being caught and then turns her head with a blush.

I smile slightly at the cute display and turn away to give her a few seconds to compose herself.

Ruby chose the restaurant and it's very nice, apparently it hasn't be open very long. The décor's nice and the seating pretty far apart. As long as the food's good it seems like a pretty nice place.

As soon as I say that I realize my folly when I see another paying customer sitting at a far table who also seems to be staring in my direction.

Liam Booker seems content to stare at me for a few minutes while with a date who seems to be trying to get his attention. Apparently I've jinxed myself with my earlier words.

I almost want to hide, not wanting to talk to him or be near him, especially with Amy sitting next to me. She still doesn't know I almost had revenge sex with Liam.

I quickly turn my head before anyone notices and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize no one was paying attention to where I was looking.

Amy turns back to me and smiles and I can't help but give one back. Then we get into a lengthy conversation about various topics until dinner finally arrives.

I'm in the middle of eating my entrée when I almost spit it out because I see Liam making his way over. I try to convey with my eyes that he needs to fuck off, but he either doesn't get or is ignoring it because he keeps heading our way.

I panic and kick Ruby not knowing what to do. She jerks and gives me a dirty look. I ignore it and start to glance towards Liam trying to make her see the walking problem coming our way.

She finally turns to see what I was trying to show her and her eyes widen and she grimaces.

She whispers a quiet, "Oh shit," under her breath and I'm in complete agreement with her assessment.

She seems to panic for a moment and then points out the window gathering Amy and Lauren's attention. "Guys look! Oh my god!"

They immediately look out the window and she takes a meatball from her plate, turns and throws it at Liam, while aggressively waving her hand at him to go away.

He stands stunned as the meat and sauce drips down his face, and even if I'm in teenage crisis mode at the moment I still have to stifle my laughter at the sight.

He stands stunned for a moment instead of walking the back the way he came and I want to get up and smack him with how uncooperative he's being right now.

Amy and Lauren turn back confused and then glance back towards us, and then past us to Liam.

We all seem to stare at each other for a moment and then Amy clenches her jaw and looks out the window seeming to want to ignore everything that's going on. Lauren looks between us with a curious expression and Ruby is grimacing.

Finally Liam continues his walk over to the table and I want to hide in a corner and cry to escape what's happening at the moment.

He stand in front of the table seeming to hesitate and then he quickly glares at Ruby. After staring at her in silence for a few moments he turns towards me and gives me puppy dog stare.

"Karma. Can we talk?"

Amy finally turns back towards him at his question and gives him a dark glower, but stays quiet to hear my reply.

I put my hands to my eyes and rub them both tiredly. We've been basically drama free for weeks. Why did he have to come over here? I was still sorting my feelings out and now he being here is not helping. It's not that I want to magically get back together with him, but it does remind me that I am attracted to males, because as awful as Liam may be as a person; he's definitely hot.

"Karma please."

I continue to rub my eyes and can feel the heavy weight of both his and Amy's eyes on me.

"If it I talk to you, will you go away?"

He seems somewhat surprised at my slightly hostile response, but then nods at my words.

I nod tiredly and then go to get up.

I only barely make my way off the seat when Amy grasps my wrist. "Karma."

I can hear the pleading in her voice and I know she doesn't want me to go, and as much as I agree with her, I need to do this. The way Liam and I ended was still slightly unfinished. The last conversation we had was when my cousin was threatening him with bodily harm, I need to do this myself. I need to be my own person and tell him myself that I don't want him, I'll never want him and what we had will never happen again.

Liam is still staring at me, but I ignore him for a second and turn back towards Amy. I grab hold of the hand on my wrist and gently squeeze it trying to make her let go.

She does, though with obvious reluctance.

Finally I lean in close and whisper in her ear so no one else can hear my words. Words that are only for her.

"I'll come back. I'll always come back. I promise."

She clenches her jaw and then leans the side of her head slightly against mine and I blow out a breath, sit up, and then finally go to follow Liam.

* * *

_Amy_

I can't believe she went, even if she said she was coming back… I just can't believe it. I also can't believe how hurt, jealous, and angry I am right now. I thought we were making progress, I thought she was really in love with me. Now I don't know what to think.

"Well that was unnecessarily dramatic."

I turn and give Ruby a glare, but she ignores it and says, "Seriously, they're going to talk, not film a porno in the bathroom."

I continue to glare and she rolls her eyes and looks away, going back to her conversation with Lauren as if nothing happened.

The whole time that Karma is having her conversation, I'm sitting nervously hoping he won't somehow charm himself back into her good graces.

Finally just as were getting ready to pay she comes back red in the face and glaring at nothing. I frown at her expression, but don't say anything.

What could they have talked about? Are they back together? Is that expression just for my benefit? Did they… do anything? They were away for a pretty long time, anything could have happened.

We all leave the restaurant a lot less happy then when we went in.

When we make it back to my house, Karma and I quietly go up to my room. We both make our way inside and I shut the door behind me, and then we just stare at each other in silence.

I finally break it, not being able to stand it any longer by asking, "What happened?"

She gives an aggravated sighs and shifts from foot to foot. "He wanted to see if we could try again. We went back in forth for a while, I lost my temper and he thought it was a good idea to kiss me to try and calm me down."

I clench my jaw and can feel my hands making fists. Jealousy rolls through me, but I keep it under wraps knowing that saying or doing anything in my state will be unhelpful towards the conversation.

After she realizes I'm not going to say anything she continues, "I slapped him and then, came back even angrier."

I calm slightly at the thought of Liam getting slapped, but am still pretty agitated at the kissing bit.

…I can't do this. I've gone through eight steps of stupidity and what has it gotten me: A full circle of events. Karma still won't admit what she feels and there's still a whole bunch of drama with Liam. I can't deal with this. I love Karma more than anything, and I want a knockdown, drag out fight. I don't want to do all this cloak and dagger bullshit anymore. I've already tried to admit my love once, but maybe… maybe this time will be different. Maybe Karma really is at a stage where she can be true to herself. She just slapped Liam Booker. We certainly weren't at that point the last time I confessed the truth.

So screw it. I'm done waiting. I'm done trying to wait for her to come to me. If you want something you go and get it. You fight for it. You don't lose a second of time not fighting blood, sweat, and tears for something you love. And Karma is not just something I love. She's the epitome, she's what I hold everything else into regards to. If I can't fight for that, what can I fight for?

"Karma, I've already said it once. I said in this same room… That you are the pinnacle for me. The highest thing in this world."

Karma closes her eyes tightly as if that would drown at my words. "Amy please don't."

I ignore her and continue. "I love you. I know I already said it. But that was then, and this is now. Over that time we've both changed and grown. And I know we could still grow. Together, because that's what soulmates do. They survive together through everything, and grow, and love together."

Tears have come to her eyes and I start to smile at the thought she's crying out of happiness. "Amy please."

I step towards her and grasp her shoulder with my hands. "Karma, just admit you love me, please. I know you do. I know you just need to work through your feelings, but we can do that… together. Just please, plea-"

"Amy! God dammit! I-I just. I just… no okay, no. I can't do this."

She twists out of my grip and starts to make her way to the door with tears running down her face. And soon my face is just as wet and blotchy from my own tears as I watch her go.

Apparently when I fight, I lose.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I've been working on the ending. I've finally decided that it is very close to the end. **

**I'm going to be sad to see it go, but I need to choose the best place and I think drawing it out will only be detrimental to the story.**

**But fear naught. There will then be an epilogue, a scenes I couldn't logically fit anywhere chapter, and then a chapter set a few years on the future that was the 200th review prize. **

**I'm really nervous about this one, but its a really important chapter, so I really hope this one went well.**

****Anyway, please tell me how I did or anything else you would like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.****


	26. Chapter 26

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to********** J. B. F. Fan****, kenfromnhus, ****crb7829, ****Sammycakezz, ****nabians, ****Debbie93, ****CarpeDee.m , Lithium, CheesyDip15, Unikorn89, ****LizaSky16, ****lochie17, ****sofily4****, Kat 567, Darth Benton, ****Dongu, ****Alpha-Wolf619, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, Crystals, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

Is that sobbing? Is someone sobbing or did I finally lose it and those are just the voices in my head?

I lift my head and pause, listening to see if I really was crazy.

Nope. There it is again a sniffle… No wait two sniffles, one is getting further away and one seems to be coming from the room beside us.

I abruptly stand and Lauren looks at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you hear that?"

She freezes for a moment and I hear a loud whimper from next door. Her expression changes to concern for only a second, and then finally switches to annoyance. My lips twitch at the thought that she actually cares about something, until they again turn down in worry.

"I'll be right back, let me just go check on them."

Lauren scowls at me and I run my fingers through her hair to make her stop. She grudgingly nods and I give her a peck before standing from her bed.

I start to walk towards the door before stopping and glancing down.

"Have you seen my pants?"

* * *

Knocking on Amy's door, I hear a snuffle in response and pop my head in. Looking around I only see Amy sniffling on her bed.

Starting to glance around, I don't see Karma and start to get worried.

"Amy what happened?"

She pauses and swallows, seeming to build up her courage to get whatever the problem is out into the open.

"I-I confessed again… I thought she was ready. I thought anything she needed, I could provide."

She grit my teeth and close my eyes in annoyance. "Did you say something like that?"

She blinks and looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did you come on that strong? Put that much pressure on her?"

"I… Too strong?"

My fists clench and I start to get annoyed. It's always nice to be ignored completely when you try to help. "Dammit Amy! Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet."

Her sobs start to get louder and I quiet my tone, feeling guilty for losing my temper. "With love and patience, nothing is impossible. But with mistakes come hardship… and a lot of groveling."

"Are you just quoting at me?"

"…It seemed appropriate."

"Why are you yelling at me? I just put my heart on the line, and I got crushed. I don't need you here making it worse."

I hesitate for a moment and then take a breath, knowing that she's right and that I'm just taking my frustrations out on her. I'm way too invested in this relationship. "You're right. I'm gonna go kick the shit out of Karma."

Her eyes widen and she looks slightly panicked at the thought. It's nice to see she can still have feelings for my pain in the ass cousin. Even after 'crushing her heart'.

"Just kidding. I'm gonna go and make sure she gets home okay."

She nods and turns trying to stifle her tears. I wish I could stay and console her, especially after I just yelled at her for something that wasn't even her fault, but I need to make sure Karma doesn't try and walk home in the dark like the dumbass she is.

I sigh and leave, shutting the door behind me. Going back to Lauren's room, I open the door and see my girlfriend flicking through the channels of her TV.

"I gotta go. Jackass emergency."

She turns to me with a venomous glare. "What the hell did your stupid cousin do now?"

It's nice to know she automatically knows what I mean.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now I gotta make sure she doesn't try and walk home in the middle of the night."

She grudgingly sighs and nods.

"Come on. You're locking the door behind me."

The blonde rolls her eyes at my protectiveness, but gets up without argument.

Making our way downstairs, I open the front door and see that thankfully Karma is sitting on the steps out front. The relief is only there for a moment when I see the tears.

I turn back to Lauren to see she's frowning at Karma, but she doesn't say anything, so I smile at her in relief.

I give her a lingering kiss. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

She nods still frowning and I give her another peck on the cheek. Then she closes the door and I don't turn until I hear the click of the lock.

Turning back to Karma I kneel down and put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go."

She turns her head up, her tear streaked face looking at me in pain. "What?"

"I'm taking you home before you get raped and murdered, let's go."

Her lips wobble and I pull her up, most of her weight leaning on me as we make our way to the car.

* * *

_Karma_

Oh god. What did I just do? What did she just do?

Amy was so sweet, so romantic, so… terrifying. Her words were just as heartfelt as ever, but that was the problem. I need to work through this before I can have my blonde best friend who's in love with me give me more adoring profound speeches.

And her thoughts and ideas while so sweet, just aren't possible. I can't lean on her and work through it with her. I need to figure out my… my sexuality myself. Until I do I can't be in a relationship. I can't be devoted. I can't-

"You keep thinking that hard your head is going to explode."

I turn at my cousin's words to see her glancing at me from the driver's seat. Keeping quiet I turn back to look out the windshield.

After a few moments of silence Ruby says, "Look… I uh, I don't know exactly what was said, but whatever it was, you obviously didn't react very well."

Ruby seems to be choosing her words carefully, talking slowly as if by saying the wrong thing it might set me off; which may actually be true.

"How was I supposed to react?"

She pauses for a second trying to think of an answer. "I don't know."

I blink surprised she doesn't have an answer like usual. "I don't know either Ruby."

She purses her lips and sighs. "What do you know?"

I frown at her words and think. "Not much."

My cousin gives out a quiet huff of laughter and turns to me. "Think. Give me a tour through your thought process."

I bite my lip in thought and then finally blurt out. "Confusion."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How I can feel attracted to both genders."

"What's there to understand?"

"How it's… possible, I guess. How I can go from wanting to kiss a cute boy to wanting to kiss my cute female best friend."

"Karma, these are feelings correct?"

I frown but answer, "Yes."

"Do you dissect every feeling you have? Try to understand them."

I sigh quietly and say, "No."

"Then why is this any different. You don't try to understand a feeling. Especially not love, you… submerge in it, drown in it. You let yourself feel it. You don't question love."

After a moment's indecision, I finally ask, "Is that what I feel for her. Am I 'in' love with her?"

She doesn't even hesitate when she answers, "Yes."

I sigh quietly and try to just do as she says. Don't try and make my love logical. Just feel it.

Amy's smile. Amy's laugh. Amy talking. Amy walking. Amy embarrassed. Amy happy. Amy sad. Amy looking at me with love in her eyes. Me staring back with the same expression. Amy.

I think of love, I think of Amy.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around!"

Ruby jumps at my yell and looks at me in confusion. "What?"

"Turn around! I need to talk to Amy."

My cousin looks at me incredulously and shakes her head. "You can talk to her in the morning."

"No! I need to talk to her now!"

"She's not dying! You can see her tomorrow."

"I need to see her right now!"

Ruby lets out a frustrated groan and then jerks the wheel around. "Fine ya pain in the ass. Let's drive in circles for a couple hours because you're too impatient to wait until morning."

I ignore her and sit in silence trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

* * *

When we finally make it back to the house, I vault out of the car and to the front door. I try to open it and frown when I realize it's locked. Raising my hand to knock, it's quickly grabbed by Ruby. I turn and glare at her and she returns it.

"Farrah's sleeping. You want to wake her and the hubby up and explain what the fuck we're doing here in the middle of the night?"

I grit my teeth but lower my arm. Ruby sighs and pulls out her phone. "I'll call Lauren to let us in."

Nodding grudgingly, I impatiently wait.

A few minutes later, Ruby looks at me in annoyance and says, "She's not answering. Must have gone to sleep."

I groan annoyed and start to pace. I have to talk to her now. I'm all hyped up and full of courage. I wait until tomorrow and I'm probably going to be hiding in a corner scared out of my mind again.

Think Karma, think. What can I do? I have to talk to her, I'm not stupid enough to even try to call her. What the hell should I do!?

The movie: Say Anything. I don't have the boom box, but I do have a window.

I jog over to where Amy's window is, a confused Ruby following and then realize what else I don't have… something to throw at the window. God dammit, seriously?! No stones or mulch or anything!

Ruby's looking between me and the window I'm staring at. Finally she sighs and says, "I hate that movie. The only good part is the part with John Cusack with a boom box at the window. Rest of it sucked."

I glare at her for her unnecessary commentary.

Finally she sighs and sticks her tongue out annoyed. "I don't have time for this."

She slips her shoe off and then throws it at the window. The glass shudders and the shoes gives a thump, the sound isn't as loud as I expect and it isn't a moment later that the window is open.

I turn to stare at Ruby in shock. Did she just throw her shoe at a window?

"Karma. Ruby. What are you doing?"

Ruby grimaces and then slowly starts to walk away. "I'll be… not here."

I watch her for a few moments as she walks through the dark towards the front of the house and then nervously turn to Amy.

Red eyes, blotchy face. An ugly crier, but I don't care. It's Amy, she could wear clown make up and have disfiguring scars. She'll always look fine to me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did. But then I came back. I told you I would. At the restaurant."

She pauses and stares at me. "That was just a promise that you would come back after a conversation. It wasn't an oath for life."

"Well maybe not an oath. Just an inevitably."

She huffs out a tearful laugh. "What every girl wants to hear. That being near her is unavoidable. That she has to."

I smile up at her and it almost falters when she stares back at me blankly. "I can't seem to help myself. I wouldn't like my life as much if you weren't in it."

Amy bites her lip, but her expression, doesn't change.

"Can you come down here?" She doesn't look as if she'll agree, but then I give her a pleading stare and say, "Please."

The blonde breathes out through her nose and then nods. "But only for a minute."

I smile at her and nod in acquiescence.

She backs up from the window and then I silently stand, waiting patiently for her to come down.

A few minutes later, I see light pour out from around the front of the house. Amy makes her way around the side, the door closing a moment later. I'm guessing from Ruby closing it as she went back in.

She comes to stop out of my reach, and I take a breath at the metaphorical chasm that I've caused between us.

"You have two minutes, then I'm leaving."

I nod and then hesitate, still not sure what to say.

Just feel. Just say what comes to mind.

"I love you."

Amy jolts slightly at my words and looks at me in shock. Wide eyed and dropped jaw. Cute.

"Sorry... That it took me so long. And that I was such a… idiot. I left and I was so confused."

I pause for a moment and she's still looking at me in shock, so I try and think of what to say.

"I always thought that love stories were supposed to have these big intense moments. Like, I'm supposed to get shot, and you're supposed to get kidnapped, or I have to make a giant speech in front of dozens of people I've never met or even care to meet. But then… I was driving down the road and just thinking and feeling and coming terms with this. So instead of all that melodramatic bullshit, it was just… me maturely sorting out my feelings."

I sigh and take a step, she doesn't stop me, so I continue. "I've come to realize that every start to a relationship doesn't need a dramatic explosive beginning… that sometimes someone just has to quietly admit they love someone else."

Swallowing nervously I say, "And I really do. I love you. I'm in love with you."

She still stands frozen, so for once I take the first step. Grabbing her shirt I pull her towards me and stare for a few moments. She looks dumbfounded and I smile at her expression. Finally pulling her all the way towards my lips my smile widens. When she starts to kiss me back, I pull her even closer.

She pulls back after a few moments. "You really love me?"

Putting my forehead to hers I answer, "More than anything."

She smiles and pulls me into her again.

* * *

**AN: Yep guys it's over. There is however going to be an epilogue, so you stop that crying.  
**

**So I hate stories where the only way they can admit they love each other is because of some really, really dramatic bullshit. So I was like fuck that shit. Welcome to realistic maturity Karma. We've been waiting... And then boom! This happened.**

**A good example of someone fucks up big time and then they fairly calmly get back together. 10 Things I Hate About You. Go watch it. You're welcome**

**So I was going to wait, but then I was like, fuck it, it's valentines day. Speaking of, does anyone want to be my valentine? I'll love you forever and be super loyal and make you _real _cookies.**

**Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge.**

**I'm pretty proud of myself with the heartfelt love confession. Didn't use one quote, all original. I'm such a hopeless romantic.**

**Anyway, I'm so happy and thankful for everyone who has given this fic a smidgen of attention and has seen it through this far. I'll most likely get sappy after the epilogue, so I'm going to save my tears until then.**


	27. Epilogue

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to******** **Xaphyre, ****Gilltyascharged, J. B. F. Fan****, LIL Slim, ****garion369, kenfromnhus****,**** Lithium, Unikorn89****, ****sofily4****, ****Dongu, ****Alpha-Wolf619, Robby the Cyber Warrior, guest, ****Andrewfanofakinit, ****trilli269, and echoxknox for the reviews. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

When I went into the house last night to give my cousin and friend some time to sort through their problems, I went up to Lauren's room.

My guess of her falling asleep was correct, and not wanting to wake her I slipped into bed next to her. I easily fell asleep, the only thing on my mind, being hope that Karma and Amy could finally work things out.

Waking up the next morning wasn't nearly as pleasant of an experience.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Jolting awake at the loud screech coming from in front of me, I look around wildly and then yelp when an elbow is slammed into my face.

Holding my hand to my cheek and staring in shock at Lauren, I say, "Motherfucker! God dammit! What the hell?!"

Fucking fuck! Lauren just elbowed me in the face.

"Ruby?!"

"No someone else with this color hair is snuggling up to you in bed."

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought you left."

Rolling my eyes and sitting up to lean against the headboard I say, "Well Karma finally got her head out of her ass and commanded me to come back so she could finally talk to Amy. I didn't want to wake you so I just laid down. I didn't realize I would be assaulted when I woke up."

Lauren looks away for a moment and then glances back seeming slightly embarrassed. "Sorry I hit you."

I grin and wiggle my eyebrows. "Wanna kiss it and make it better?"

She rolls her eyes, but then does proceed to give me lingering kiss on the cheek, so I'll let it go.

The blonde leans back and then seems to remember the first part of what I said. "So they're finally done being obnoxious?"

"Well, I wouldn't say obnoxious…"

Lauren turns her head and gives me an 'are you stupid?' look.

"How about a jackass in denial and a love sick, bordering on obsessive pain in the ass?"

Lauren seems to be considering it and then finally gives a slight nod. "That'll do."

Finally standing from the bed, I sigh and then look at the clock.

"I don't wanna go to school."

"And I don't want to hear my girlfriend whine like a three year old, looks like we're both screwed."

Pouting I turn away and look for some of the clothes I keep in Lauren's room.

After getting dressed and finally making our way out of her room, I walk over to Amy's room, only to see that the door is open and no one is inside.

Lauren comes up behind me and glances inside. "Let's just go. They probably took the bus."

I roll my eyes. Did they really catch the bus, I could have driven them. Idiots.

Finally, after making our way to my car and a quick drive to school we make it to the courtyard. I look around, trying to find the now 'real' couple of Karma and Amy.

"Do you see them?"

Lauren looks at me puzzled. "Who?"

I turn to her incredulously. "Karma and Amy!"

She raises a brow.

With a sigh I reply, "I want to ask them how it went."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Sighing I glance around still trying to find them.

After a few minutes, Lauren finally pulls my arm, a smirk going across her face, and then points at something in the middle of the courtyard. Some others also staring in the same direction.

After looking at the spot for a few moments, I finally realize I've found who I've been looking for. I also got my answer on how it went the night before.

Karma and Amy are standing together holding each other, staring at the others face.

"I should be thanked for this."

Lauren looks at me disbelievingly. "What did you do?"

"Without me, they wouldn't even be together!"

I gesture towards them and see that they seem to have forgotten where they are, as they're aggressively making out in the middle of the high school courtyard as most of the school's population stares.

My girlfriend lifts a brow and looks at them slightly disgusted. "And you're proud of being the cause of that?"

"Oh come on! It's not that bad."

Glancing towards them again, I see them still kissing passionately, though now Karma's back is leaning against a tree while Amy hovers over her.

"God dammit."

Lauren scowls and says, "If I have to see this from now on I'm going to scratch out my eyes."

I stop and consider the alternative. "Would you rather they be depressing and awkward with each other?"

Lauren sighs and glances at the couple who were now rolling around in the grass, still connected by the lips. "I don't know, I hate both scenarios."

"Well… yeah, I'm not sure either. They must have been really sexually repressed."

Lauren starts to shake her head with a repulsed frown.

I grimace and say, "Well at least their happy."

"They're about to be 'really' happy with an audience."

I shrug and start to walk to class. "I've already got them a relationship, I can't tell them how to act in it."

Lauren shrugs and follows closely at my side. "You're really gonna try to say that their relationship is because of you?"

We finally make it to where the couple are still kissing, though now it seems to be less, hurried mating session, and more, sweet kissing between two people obviously in love.

Continuing past I smile and put my arm over Lauren's shoulder, and after glancing at my arm with pursed lips, she allows it.

"I'll prove it to you. Let me tell you a story."

Lauren sighs and then shifts closer to me, already anticipating that this will take some time.

Grinning softly at her action I continue, "So along came a jewel-"

Lauren snorts and looks at me. "What?"

Pouting I look around and after seeing that no one is around, peck her on the cheek. "My name, Ruby. Like a jewel."

She smiles slightly and says, "Alright fine, continue."

After a quick grin I say, "Right, so along came a jewel…"

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Alright now you can cry...**

**Just kidding, no tears. Unless you really want to you.**

**I was thinking about a Luby I love you, but I still think it would be too early in their relationship. Sorry I know some people really wanted it. **

**So, I put THE END, and it is technically the end. I will however have 2 more new chapters, that will be like an after the storyline type thing and I'm going to put the one-shot jealousy in here, because then I'll have an even thirty chapters, and my OCD will be coming in it's pants at the even number.  
**

**Anyways, it's technically, pretty much over. The storyline of, Ruby needs to give Karma and Amy a kick in the ass so they'll get together is over, and they are now a happy, apparently horny couple. Not sure why they were basically having sex in front of the whole school, but hey for some reason that's what came out.**

**Thanks for all the valentines by the way. Virtual kisses for all of you.**

**So, you guys are the best, and I love you, thank you. I'm really happy and so grateful with the response this story has gotten. I don't know when I'll get to the last two chapters maybe a while, maybe a day but until then I'll leave it to say uncomplete. But it is, and yet it isn't, I hope you're all confused now.**

**Love Ya! Thanks for everything and, you all deserve so many cookies that it hurts. So later, I hope you find other fanfics to spend your time with, that you enjoy as much, if not more than this one.**


	28. Extras

**Along Came a Jewel**

**So here's that extras I was talking about. I actually had a lot more but I'd be here all day if I wrote them all, so I just picked my favorites. And for some reason whenever I try to write Karmy it just ends up with them in sexual situations. I have no idea why.**

**Sorry this took so long but I got distracted by Clexa. Oh how I ship them so hard.**

**Heads up, I wrote this in third person. I know some people have point-of-view prefence and sometimes don't like one or the other. I don't know why, it confuses me as to why that really matters. I can read and write either way, but whatever, just thought you might like to know. Not really sure what I'm better at actually.  
**

**Anyways thanks for all the reads, favorites, follows, and reviews. Cookies, cookies for all!**

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just get new pants."

Karma turns to Amy with a scowl. "I do not need new pants. These fit fine."

Karma starts hopping up and down and grunting, still trying to get into her favorite pair of jeans.

"It's not a big deal, it's not like you can't button them, your butt just got bigger."

Karma continues to jump up and down and glaring down at the jeans as if they don't fit on purpose.

"These are my favorite pair. I refuse to get new ones."

Amy steps towards her with a smile and pokes her backside.

"I'm not complaining, I don't know why you're getting upset."

Karma smacks her hand away and leans against the wall to get better leverage. "Stop that, you're not helping."

Amy rolls her eyes and watches as Karma gets more and more distressed, getting louder as she continually tries to get the jeans past her behind.

"Honestly Karma, I'm happy with it. Your butt looks better than ever."

"Shut up and help me!"

Amy sighs, but does stand and walks over to Karma with a roll of the eyes. She really does think Karma's being ridiculous, she thinks her butt looks fantastic. Even if she does have to get new jeans, it's definitely not something to be complaining about. Though to be fair, Amy does know she has a certain bias in that she would rather that Karma didn't have pants on at all.

Karma looks up and then points to the waistband on the jeans. "Just hold them up, maybe I can get them over with your help."

Amy smiles at her and asks, "Do you want me to hold your butt in? All you have to do is ask."

Karma tries to hold in a smile, but fails and she gives Amy a little one. She shakes her head and then just nods towards her jeans so Amy can grab them.

Amy complies grabbing them and Karma immediately starts huffing and grunting trying to fit in them.

"Karma this isn't worki-"

"Girls honestly! What is all that noise?!"

They both jump and look towards the door. Standing there staring at them both with wide eyes is Farrah.

After a few moments she finally blinks and gasps, looking scandalized.

"Good lord girls! What have I told you about doing that in my house?!"

Amy rolls her eyes and responds, "To leave the door open so everyone gets a peak of us doing nothing."

Farrah huffs and then looks between them. "Amy! Karma's not going to be able to come over anymore if I can't even trust you not to… to have… relations."

Amy snorts trying not to laugh and Karma's looking between the both of them not sure if she should be embarrassed or amused.

Farrah finally looks at the both of them and then shakes her head as if she's failed as a mother because her own daughter has to now have sex with her best friend. She's finally gotten past my daughter likes girls, now she has to come to terms with my daughter has sex. Every parent's worst nightmare.

She steps back out of the room with a sigh and a rueful shake of the head.

Karma and Amy only last a moment after she leaves and then can't help but to start guffawing loudly.

After a few minutes of raucous laughter, Amy finally turns to Karma with a smile. "You know she already thought we were having sex in here. We might as well prove her right."

Karma purses her lips and looks at her in thought for a few moments. Then she quickly tears off the pants that she'll most likely need to give away and practically jumps on Amy crashing her lips against hers.

Amy steps back startled, still connected to Karma. She was just kidding, but she's not one to complain.

* * *

Lauren turns to Ruby with a glare. "I don't like it."

Ruby shrugs helplessly. It's not like she can help it, or even do anything about it.

They both turn to look at a couple of giggling girls, staring at Ruby.

"They found out I'm a little more flexible in who I like. It's not my fault that Karma and Amy's relationship have made girls more adventurous with who they want to have sex with."

Lauren scowls at her and then crosses her arms. "And why can't they just be whores with each other?"

Ruby throws her arms up exasperated and says, "Did I suddenly go bald? Am I in a wheelchair? Do I now run a school of mutants? My name is not Charles Xavier! I am not a mind reader! I don't know why they all want to have sex with me!"

Lauren rolls her eyes and goes back to glaring at the group of horny teenage girls.

The bell rings and she scowls at them and then turns to Ruby looking vulnerable and nervous. "I just don't like it, alright."

Ruby sighs and then looks around. She sees too many people to start showing too much affection, so instead pulls Lauren behind her like she's just horsing around with a friend. Lauren glares at her like she's personally offended anyone has the right to manhandle her, even if it is just playing around. Ruby ignores the look, reaches behind her and caresses her stomach which is blocked from view and the glare quickly drops.

"Don't worry. There's no need to be jealous."

Lauren hesitates for a moment and then squeezes Ruby's hand on her stomach. She gives her one of the soft looks that she reserves only for the taller girl. After a few seconds she drops the look and steps back signature sneer in place.

After a quick nod to Ruby she walks by brushing her hand to Ruby's on the way past.

Ruby sighs and walks to class, not even glancing in the direction of the obnoxious girls still giving her come hither looks.

Later at the start of lunch, Ruby steps out of her class with one of the girls from earlier trying to hang on to her while she awkwardly inches away.

They continue to walk and the girl ignores the red-heads obvious discomfort.

Ruby leans away from the girl, whose name she thinks is Olive or something and says, "I'm good… thanks. I think."

Olive leans close and runs her hand down her arm. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Uh no."

Olive leans in again, but before she can get any closer, Ruby is pulled away from her by an obviously furious Lauren.

"She said no slut. Now go spread your STD's elsewhere."

Olive glares at her and says, "This isn't your business Cooper. Why don't you just go be miserable somewhere else."

Ruby's eyes alight in fury and she goes to step towards the stupid girl, but is stopped by a determined and pissed off Lauren.

The tiny blonde suddenly grabs Ruby, twirls the taller girl towards her, and then pulls her lips down on to hers.

Ruby jumps startled and her arms swing up in confusion. After a few moments she finally inches her arms down and then puts them around Lauren's waist.

The blonde links her hands behind Ruby's head and then tilts her own head slightly. Ruby happily deepens the kiss, pulling Lauren closer to her.

At that point, both have forgotten where they are, or even why they started kissing in the first place. However they're brutally reminded when they hear a series of gasps and then whispers.

Lauren quickly pulls back and starts to glance around putting a brave look on her face. She swallows but then turns back to the original girl who started the whole problem.

"Actually it is my business. This is my girlfriend. Go spread your legs somewhere else."

Ruby starts to look around and sees shocked faces in all directions, though she does see Shane rolling his eyes with a 'duh you're all morons' look on his face. And she also sees Amy and Karma giving them encouraging looks.

Lauren turns, head held high and then grabs Ruby with her shaking hand. Ruby squeezes it and the shaking lessens slightly.

The blonde finally turns to everyone with a superior look, sneers and calls out, "Yeah I love her! Get over it losers!"

Ruby shrugs and then follows as Lauren drags her through the crowd who all watch as they leave with wide eyes.

When they finally get out of everyone's view Ruby grabs Lauren and holds her to her chest.

After a few moments of silence Ruby finally asks, "Did you really just say you loved me for the first time by yelling it at everyone at school?"

Lauren huffs and then glances at her girlfriend nervously.

Ruby grins at her and says, "You're lucky I love you enough to find your crazy adorable."

Lauren blinks at the admission and then smiles widely. "Oh please. If anyone's lucky in this relationship, it's you."

Ruby shrugs and nods. Then she leans down to capture Lauren's lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

"So you had dreams about it too?"

Amy blushes and then nods at Karma.

Karma bites her lip thoughtfully and then looks at Amy who's laying on her side staring at her as she stares back also on her side. "What happened in them?"

Amy's eyes widen and she starts to stutter. After speaking only in consonants she finally says, "I don't think I can just explain what happened in the sex dream I had about you Karma."

She's looking away so she doesn't see the absolutely devilish look Karma gives her when she says, "How about you show me."

Amy's eyes shoot back to Karma's face and they widen at her expression. Amy gulps and stares at her in silence.

Karma smirks pushes Amy over onto her back and then swings her legs over Amy's hips. She finally leans over her and whispers a quiet, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Amy jerkily nods and Karma leans down for a kiss.

Awhile later Karma plops off of her position on top of Amy. Not a stitch of clothing on either of them.

They both breathe heavily for a few minutes and then Amy finally gasps out, "Whoa."

Karma smiles and replies, "I know."

Amy breathes heavily for a few minutes and then when she finally catches her breath says, "Your dream was so much dirtier than mine."

The brunette just turns to her girlfriend and kisses her on the neck, throwing her arm around her and then snuggling into Amy with a smile.

* * *

Lauren raises her brow and Ruby concedes with dropped shoulders and a huff.

Finally she turns around with a sigh and kneels down in front the short blonde.

Lauren smirks at her victory and climbs onto the taller girls back.

"Is this the only reason you told everyone we were together, so I could give you piggy backs everywhere?"

Lauren purses her lip and pretends to think about it. "It's definitely one of the reasons."

Ruby smiles and turns her head, not really that bothered with the arrangement. Lauren doesn't weight that much and having her molded to her back is something she isn't complaining about.

Lauren locks her arms around her neck and burrows her face into Ruby's hair with a sigh causing the red-head to smile.

They're walking for a few more minutes when Ruby tilts her head and asks, "Hey that's the new kid isn't it?"

Lauren lazily lifts her head and looks in the direction that Ruby nods her head towards. Lauren finally figures out that Ruby's talking about the boy sitting with Liam and Shane. Dark skin, buzz cut. Very skinny and tall. Lauren shrugs and looks away already bored with the question.

Ruby furrows her brow in thought. "I think his names Theo or something."

The blonde on her back huffs and rolls her eyes. "Don't know, don't care. Let's go."

The red-head squeezes her tighter to her and then turns away. Lauren burrows back into her hair and both forget all about the new kid.

* * *

**AN: Right so these are just little scenes. Not really supposed to be long or have much context. These were a couple of my favorites and I really like them. I don't know if I'll every write anymore one-shots about the other little scenes I have floating around my head. **

**Just curious but which do people prefer third or first person? Like I said, I don't really care either way, but what's your prefrence?**

**I also really want to thank you all for the reviews. This story got to three hundred and I'm really proud of it. **

**Anyway thanks for everything. I'm just gonna throw in the one-shot Jealousy in a couple days, write the last chapter sometime after that, and then I can finally throw a complete on this.**


	29. Jealousy One-Shot Repost

**Jealousy**

**From Along Came a Jewel Universe**

**This is a One-Shot for J. B. F. Fan. They were my 100th reviewer and as a prize they asked for a One-Shot where Lauren is jealous of Amy. I tried my best, but it may have gotten a little away from me. I still like it though.**

**Anyway this is set a little in the future, where Ruby and Lauren are in a relationship, so keep that in mind while reading.**

* * *

**EDIT: This was my One-Shot Jealousy, I wrote it a couple months ago. If you've been reading my other Authors Notes you'll know I'm just moving it. It's only as minimum edits. So nothing plot wise is different. Most probably couldn't even tell the difference. I know a lot of people didn't even realize it was there, so now you do.**

* * *

_Ruby_

The first time I noticed, we were on our way to class.

I'm walking with Amy and Lauren, acting as more of a buffer between them than anything. They may have been more civil with each other for my sake, but their definitely not the best of friends.

I dramatically lean on Amy. "Amy, carry me… the distance… it's too… far."

Amy scowls and tries to push me off. "What? No, Ruby you can walk, it's not that far."

I completely ignore what she says and decide what she really means is, "Yes, of course. Hop on."

I jump up and put my legs around her waist while putting my arms around her neck in a surprise piggyback. Luckily we're near a tree and she catches herself before we both go down.

"Ruby! Get off!"

I give her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please Amy."

The blonde tries to stay strong, but I soon see her resolve crumble, she huffs out an annoyed breath but finally decides to just let me stay. Luckily I'm not that heavy and she seems to have minimum trouble carrying me.

I grin in victory and then look over to Lauren, now realizing how quiet she was being.

I get a glimpse of her glaring viciously at Amy, not even noticing my stare.

After looking between them for a few moments my face changes to shock. Is Lauren… Jealous? Of Amy. Lauren should know better than to think that. I grab her hand as it swings past and bring it to my mouth to kiss it, hoping to distract her from Amy.

She glances at me for a moment in surprise, before her eyes soften and she gives me a smile. I give her one in return and continue to hold her hand.

I feel Amy shift me around and she huffs. "Now this is getting weird. I'm carrying you as you hold hands."

I grin in response and tighten my grip on Lauren's hands. "Amy, you know I have to keep track of Lauren in a crowd. She's so tiny we may accidentally lose her."

Amy and I both laugh, and then Lauren rips her hand from mine. She scowls and starts stomping off, obviously annoyed with my ribbing.

"Oh come one Lauren! I was just kidding! I still _wuuuuuuuv _you, fun size and all!" Lauren continues stomping off, but I know I can see her smile as she continues on.

"Now come along steed! To the room of class!"

* * *

The next time it happens is when we're at lunch.

I was sitting next to Lauren while Amy and Karma we're sitting across from us.

I get up to get a fork and then while I'm on my way back to the table Amy glances up. "Hey Ruby, do you know what I did wrong here?" Amy starts pointing down to her math homework which she was doing last-minute.

I go up behind her and lean over her. Since there was no table space I can't move the work anywhere and have to maneuver my body around hers so that I can write while it's still in front of her. Taking her pencil I point to the formula she wrote. "You're using the wrong one," I write the correct formula next to it, "Try this one."

Amy studies it for a moment and then looks up with a smile and I look down with one matching it. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Stepping back to go to my seat I see my girlfriend looking down darkly at her own homework. She clenches her fist and the pencil snaps bringing Amy and Karma's attention to her.

I stare for a moment in confusion before looking between myself and Amy. Is she jealous again? I roll my eyes. There really is no need for her to be.

I walk back around to my side of the table and grab a pencil out of my bag. Forgoing the spot I was originally in, I go to the other side of Lauren so she's to my left and move her over so I can sit. She snaps her head up and glowers at me, though because I moved her or because of jealousy I'm not sure.

I look up to see Karma and Amy still staring, I give them a pointed look and they both look back down, trying to give at least an illusion of privacy.

Looking back towards Lauren, I ignore the look she's still giving me and scoot closer to her. I throw my arm around her waist causing her to stop glaring. Then putting the pencil in my right hand, I bring it in front of us both.

After giving Lauren a grin, I look down to her homework. "Need some help?"

Lauren looks momentarily confused, seemingly in a daze, before she quickly snaps out of it and looks downs towards her paper.

She gives me an incredulous glance, "Yeah right, like I need help."

I give her a smile, her jealousy now obviously forgotten and hold up the pencil. "How about a pencil, you need one of those?"

She rolls her eyes and takes the pencil, acting as if she's doing me a favor by taking it. I immediately smile in amusement, seeing the obvious happiness in her eyes that she's trying to hide.

* * *

The last time is when I'm at Amy's house hanging out in her room. Karma would be here, but she's sick and Lauren is at dance practice.

"Hey Amy, you remember that awesome handshake we had when we were younger?"

Amy turns to me exasperated, "You mean the ridiculously long, annoying one."

"The one and only."

"Yeah, sadly, I do."

I give her a grin. "You want to do it right now you say. Well if you insist."

Amy gives me a bland look but finally decides to just do it so I'll stop bothering her.

After a long, drawn out, extremely complex handshake, it ends with me twirling her out and then back again, ending with me dipping her. We both stay in that position and start laughing uproariously. We're cut off however, when the partially open door swings inwards and in comes Lauren. She stops and stares for a moment. Then she looks between us, glares, and stalks off towards her room without a word.

I sigh. "How cliché."

Amy looks up at me. "You should probably put me down now."

Finally noticing that I was still dipping her, I right her and begin walking towards Lauren's room with a sigh.

Amy sticks her head out of her room. "Go get 'em tiger!"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

My friend starts to laugh and then closes the door.

I make it to Lauren's door and contemplate knocking, but then decide it's useless as she wouldn't invite me in any way. I try the door and find to no surprise that it's locked.

I think for a moment and then decide to try my luck elsewhere. Going downstairs and outside, I look for which window is hers and see to my luck that the house has natural outcroppings on the exterior walls.

"This is ridiculous. Next time Juliet should come the fuck down." I grab on to the wall and start pulling myself up. It's a slow process and my hands are in extreme pain, but it's a testament to my upper body strength that I'm even able to do it.

Getting to her window I quickly open it, thanking all that is holy that it's unlocked, and fall through. A loud bang occurs as I hit the floor and I grunt and groan in pain, my shoulder having hit something. I slowly sit up and look down to see that my hands are bloody from the climb.

"Oh come on," I drop my head and groan once again, slightly louder, glad that Farrah and Lauren's dad aren't home.

Ignoring my hands for the moment, glad that I can at least explain what happened to Lauren, I look up, but find to my disbelief, not the white room I was expecting but instead another bedroom.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "This isn't even the right room! God dammit!"

I'm about to just jump out the stupid window and call it a night, when Lauren throws open the door and looks at me in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh…. Just checking out the other rooms… never saw this one before," I start laughing nervously and slowly stand.

Lauren just stays standing there looking at me as if I was out of my mind.

I start moving around nervously, "I always knew Farrah had good… design skills, but this is just… wow."

Looking around I notice how minimal and plain-looking the room was.

"You're an idiot."

I give Lauren a nervous smile, "Well… I could have told you that."

I start walking towards her slowly and she doesn't move, just watches my progress.

She glances down as something catches her eye and she starts to look slightly panicked, "Ruby what the hell?!"

She grabs my hands gently, the blood having obviously caught her eye, and starts looking over them trying to see how bad the cuts were.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't free climb the side of a house."

"Ya think!"

"Well I wasn't really thinking before, but now I am."

Lauren makes an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and starts dragging me towards her room. Watching as she drags me through the halls I realize how far off I was by where her window actually is located. Frowning at myself, we continue in silence.

Making it into Lauren's room she continues into her bathroom. She pushes me to sit on the sink counter and goes into her medicine cabinet looking for something to use on my hands.

The blonde grabs what she needs and puts it down next to me. When going to pick one of the items up she's interrupted by Amy opening her side of the bathroom. "Lauren, did you hear a thump. Cause I could have sworn I hea-"

Amy cuts herself off when she notices me and the state I'm in. She frantically comes to my side and starts looking me over, "Ruby, Jesus Christ! What happened?!"

I go to answer her when out of the corner of my eye I see Lauren looking as if she's about to pounce. She opens her mouth to most likely start screaming at Amy and throws up her arms as if she's going to throw the cloth in her hand.

Before she can however, I firmly grab her arm in a unpainful grip and start speaking before she can, "Amy I'm fine. Thanks, but I think we got this." I don't spare her a glance and continue to stare into Lauren's eyes, knowing that Amy would understand.

I hear Amy's mouth shut with a click and then a moment later the door back to her room quietly close. Lauren snaps out of whatever stupor she was in and yanks her arm back from mine. "You got blood on me."

"Well sorry Nurse Lauren, but it kinda comes with the territory."

Lauren scowls at me in response. "Why were you even _climbing_ the side of the house?"

I give her a smirk. "I was trying to climb the tower to my princess. Apparently I was in the wrong kingdom though."

Lauren looks at me in cruel amusement, obviously enjoying my pain at the moment. "You went to the wrong window."

"Well, the princess saw me in a compromising position with my royal advisor, and wouldn't open her chambers to let me explain."

Lauren scowls in response of the reminder of Amy and glares. "I don't need an explanation. I see the way you act with your royal _fool_. I'm not blind."

I snort in amusement at the insult. "Oh please like any royal advisor, fool or not, could compare to the loveliest of all princesses." I start to dramatically flutter my eyelashes. Lauren flushes for a moment at the compliment, and then rolls my eyes at my dramatics. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten annoyed with me making everything sound like a fairytale.

The shorter girl shakes her head and starts to glower at me, annoyed that I distracted her. "How am I supposed to believe that after all I've seen with you two."

I grab her again and pull her close. "My royal advisor is a close friend, one that is more sister than comrade. I know some kingdoms condone incest, but mine frowns upon it."

Lauren tries to wiggle out of my grip and I hold her tighter in response.

"No one could compare to you, I didn't think I'd ever have to explain my feelings," With that said I grab her around her waiste and kiss her, trying to convey what I can't with words.

At first she seems like she's going to push me away, but finally after a moment she starts to respond. After a few moments I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, she follows my lead and moves her head in the other direction to better cover her lips with mine.

Finally after a few minutes we finally pull away from each other, but she still sticks close to me. When she catches her breath she smiles slightly. After a few moments though she looks down in confusion and instantly scowls.

"You got blood all over me."

I grin at her, "You could always put me in the dungeon and punish me."

* * *

**EDIT: Like I said minimum edits. I'm gonna delete the original one-shot.**

* * *

**AN: So there it the One-Shot for J. B. F. Fan. I hope you liked it, and if not well... sorry *shrugs*  
**

**This was actually pretty helpful in seeing how I'll write the Luby relationship. Then again this is where they're more comfortable with each other, so it will probably be a little different.**

**Please keep in mind that this is supposed to be a little bit in the future, when Ruby and Lauren are actually in a relationship.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story Along Came a Jewel.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
